HP & the Philosopher's Stone : The secret Diaries
by Arcadiane
Summary: Il en a fallu du boulot, des pattes à graisser, des elfes à soudoyer pour obtenir les journaux intimes que je vais vous dévoiler petit à petit dans cette fiction! °Seconde partie du journal de Draco -enfin!°
1. Le journal de Snape : Première Partie

**~*~ Premier Journal ~*~  
**_Le journal intime de Severus Snape_**  
**_________________________  


**Avertissement :** Ceci est (probablement) une oeuvre de pure fiction, rien de tout ce qu'elle contient ne se réfère à une réalité réellement réelle (seulement à un journal trouvé par hasard dans un cachot et portant le nom Severus Snape sur la page de garde, bref, rien de tangible). Sir Snape a démenti formellement être l'auteur du texte qui suit et personne ne peut douter de la bonne foi d'un Slytherin (rires).  
  
**2e Avertissement :** Il faut également savoir que les âmes sensibles pourraient être heurtées par certaines scènes violentes, comme un génocide de mille-pattes cornus à taches rouges géants.  
  
**3e Avertissement :** Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit! Hahaha!!! Hum, un peu de sérieux. Ce journal est coupé en plusieurs parties, chacune comprend environ deux mois mais la coupe est en fonction du contenu et non des dates.  
  
**Dédicace :** Je dédie ce journal à Jezebel, dont la passion pour Severus Snape est foutrement contagieuse, et à son "And call off Christmas!"  
  
**Disclaimer :** Juste pour la forme parce qu'il est évident que Severus Snape et son entourage appartiennent à Joanne Rowling, et que personne ne voudrait me payer pour un truc pareil!!!  


_________________________  
  


_Première partie : Juillet - Août_  
**_  
_****13 juillet  
**Merveilleux vendredi treize. J'adore les vacances. Calme. Plus d'élèves. Je peux prendre mon petit déjeuner sans un millier de paires d'yeux guettant le moment où je ferai tomber mon petit pain au lait dans mon bol de café en éclaboussant ma robe. Flitwick m'assure que non, mais je suis certain que c'est ce qu'ils font.  
En plus, il pleut. L'humidité suinte des parois des cachots et les couloirs sont traversés de courants d'air délicieusement glacés. Cela donne une ambiance sinistre impeccable et cela repousse les (très) éventuels visiteurs.  
Mmmh... Me complaît dans ma solitude d'homme ténébreux et inaccessible...  
Je vais me préparer une infusion de camomille.  
**  
18 juillet**  
Ma solitude se voit contrariée par une invasion de mille-pattes tout bonnement gigantesques, attirés par l'humidité - humidité qui commence à faire boursoufler mes meubles Charles V.  
Mais bon. J'en ai connu de pires.  
  
**19 juillet**  
Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit : la situation est _intolérable_.  
Aujourd'hui Hagrid a débarqué sans prévenir pour voir mes "spécimens rarissimes de mille-pattes cornus à taches rouges géants". Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait en prendre un. Je lui ai répondu qu'il pouvait en prendre autant qu'il voulait du moment qu'il ne remettait plus jamais les pieds dans mes cachots. Non mais. Depuis quand les domestiques s'invitent dans les quartiers privés des professeurs? Surtout que les rumeurs idiotes vont bon train dès qu'on surprend quelqu'un dans les appartements d'un enseignant; c'est l'occupation favorite de ces maudis elfes de maison.  
Je me demande comment Hagrid a su pour les mille-pattes. Je suis sûr que c'est cette vieille pie de bibliothécaire qui lui a cafté. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui en parler quand je suis allé chercher ce livre sur l'extermination des nuisibles. D'autant que tout ce que j'y ai découvert, c'est qu'il n'existe pas de solution efficace.  
Vais mettre au point une potion pour me débarrasser de cette vermine et espérer que le temps va arrêter de donner dans le cliché du climat britannique.  
  
**20 juillet**  
Eh meeeeerde. Ai dissout un pied de mon armoire à ingrédients en le vaporisant de potion insecticide pour tester son efficacité. Quantité de concentré de venin de salamandre à pois peut-être un peu trop élevée. Vais recalculer les proportions. Reste que maintenant mon armoire est bancale et que la plupart des bocaux à l'intérieur se sont renversés. Je vais mettre un temps fou pour tout ranger, vu que j'ai congédié l'elfe qui s'occupe des cachots.  
Pourquoi, mais pourquoi suis-je incapable de rester inactif même pendant les vacances?  
  
**21 juillet**  
Arrrgh.  
Je ne dors plus. De toute façon, il y a des mille-pattes dans mon lit.  
Pourquoi ces bestioles virent-elles au mauve au contact de la potion au lieu de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on dit cette espèce extrêmement résistante. Mais ce n'est pas un vulgaire insecte qui mettra Severus Snape en échec.  
Hin hin hin!  
Même si en réalité les mille-pattes ne sont pas des insectes mais des diplopodes.  
  
**23 juillet**  
Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
Tous morts! TOUS. Ces trois nuits blanches n'auront pas été vaines.  
Hahahahahaha. Ha.  
Ha.  
  
**24 juillet**  
La potion anti-mille-pattes est vraiment très efficace. Je suis surpris par mon propre génie. J'ai accompli en quelques jours ce que personne n'avait réussi jusqu'ici. Vive moi!  
Ai contacté Institut des Innovations Magiques pour déposer un brevet. J'ai obtenu un rendez-vous pour après-demain.  
Hum. Je vais aller recopier la formule au propre.  
  
**25 juillet**  
Est-ce que je devrais porter une tenue spéciale pour mon entretient de demain?  
  
**26 juillet**  
La vie est injuste.  
Le type a d'abord été très impressionné par ma démonstration (j'avais emprunté un mille-pattes à Hagrid pour l'occasion). Puis son assistante a regardé le mille-pattes d'un drôle d'air, est allée chercher un livre et au bout de deux minutes, elle m'a sorti que les mille-pattes cornus géants à taches rouges étaient une espèce protégée et qu'en tuer pouvait entraîner une amende de dix Gallions. Par mille-pattes tué.  
Non mais, je vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.  
Et elle a ajouté qu'elle ne me dénoncerait pas tout en glissant son numéro de cheminée dans ma poche.  
Hum.  
  
**30 juillet**  
Je vais me sentir mal.  
Je viens de faire le calcul. Le fils de James Potter aura 11 ans demain. Ce qui signifie qu'il entre à Poudlard en septembre prochain. Par Merlin, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?  
Oui, bon, j'ai rejoint les troupes de Lord Voldemort et assassiné quelques personnes. Mais avoir le rejeton Potter dans ma classe, je trouve cela un peu sévère comme punition.  
Oh, après tout, peut-être qu'il ne ressemblera en rien à son père. Si cela se trouve, même, il sera à Slytherin. Hin, hin. Voilà qui serait distrayant.  
  
**31 juillet  
**Dumbledore a chargé Hagrid non seulement d'aller chercher Harry Potter chez sa famille moldue la nuit dernière, mais aussi de récupérer la Pierre philosophale chez Gringotts pour la ramener à Poudlard. Le vieux cinglé est totalement inconscient, ma parole. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que ce lourdaud d'Hagrid va perdre le gosse en chemin, mais lui confier la Pierre...! À tous les coups, il va s'arrêter pour picoler dans un pub et va l'échanger contre un de ces monstres qu'il affectionne et dont la détention est illégale.  
Dumbledore m'a demandé de préparer une protection pour la Pierre. Allons, enfin un peu de divertissement.  
  
**1er août**  
Il paraît que la chambre forte de la Pierre a été fracturée, hier. Si cela se trouve, c'est Hagrid qui a cassé la porte en entrant, c'est un spécialiste. Hu hu hu.  
Ai conçu petite énigme amusante pour la Pierre philosophale. Maintenant, je m'ennuie de nouveau.  
  
**2 août**  
D'après Dumbledore, Hagrid aussi a préparé une protection. Je me demande bien ce que ce psychopathe a trouvé comme barrière contre les voleurs. Des mille-pattes cornus à taches rouges géants, peut-être? Hin, hin.  
  
**3 août**   
Pffffff. Encore un mois de vacances. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'occuper.  
  
**4 août**  
Tiens, j'ai retrouvé le numéro de cheminée de l'assistante de l'Institut dans ma poche, en faisant la lessive.  
  
**5 août**  
L'assistante s'appelle Ludmila Sander. Elle a l'air remarquablement insipide.  
On a rendez-vous aux _Trois Balais_, ce soir.  
Mais qu'est-ce que je fais?  
  
**6 août  
**Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie.  
Ludmila a parlé toute seule pendant toute la soirée. Elle a réussi à se saouler à la bièraubeurre. Du coup, elle s'est mise à dire n'importe quoi, c'était assez risible. Elle me racontait comme elle avait été traumatisée sous le règne de "Vous-savez-qui" lorsqu'elle a appris que son fiancé était un Mangemort. Je n'ai pas cru bon de lui parler de ma propre expérience sur la question. Puis elle s'est mise à pleurer que son cochon d'Inde était mort la semaine dernière sans aucune raison apparente. Je lui ai répondu qu'il avait dû mourir d'ennui, désespéré par ses caquetages, mais elle n'a pas eu l'air de m'écouter.  
Elle a fini par s'endormir sur la table et j'ai filé en douce...  
Quoi, je n'allais pas l'inviter à prendre un dernier verre chez moi, non plus!?!  
  
**7 août**  
Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire lorsqu'elle m'a demandé si je me lavais les cheveux à l'huile de vidange?  
  
**9 août  
**J'ai eu un choc quand j'ai aperçu la tête de Ludmila dans ma cheminée ce matin. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très habitué à ce qu'on m'appelle. Je me suis caché dans l'embrasure de la porte et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas être là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décourage.  
Je vais mettre ma cheminée en dérangement.  
  
**10 août**  
Je me demande bien comment elle a eu mon numéro.  
  
**15 août**  
Je n'ai pas reçu le hibou quotidien de Ludmila aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle a compris.  
  
**18 août**  
McGonagall m'a dit que si je m'ennuyais tant que cela, je n'avais qu'à aider Filch à faire les carreaux. C'est bon, je ne suis pas encore descendu aussi bas. D'autant qu'il doit bien y avoir un millier de fenêtres dans ce château.  
La vision de Filch seul pour nettoyer toutes ces vitres me remonte tout de même un peu le moral. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
**22 août**  
J-10 pour la rentrée des classes.  
J'ai préparé mon petit discours à l'intention des élèves de première année. Il est encore meilleur que celui de l'année dernière. Cela donnera plus ou moins :  
« Vous n'aurez pas à agiter stupidement votre baguette ou à formuler d'incantations idiotes dans cette classe. Aussi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous appréciiez la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la fabrication de potion, ni à ce que vous compreniez la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes. Néanmoins, pour les rares d'entre vous qui y possèdent des prédispositions, je pourrai vous apprendre à vous à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à emprisonner ses sens. Je pourrais vous dire comment mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon, si seulement vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de poireaux à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.»  
Hin hin! Je suis génial. Cela va en traumatiser plus d'un.  
  
**23 août  
**" Cornichons" sonnerait mieux que "poireaux".  
  
**26 août**  
Comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, j'ai commencé à dresser des listes, comme par exemple la liste des personnes que j'apprécie. Celle-ci ne comporte qu'un nom - le mien, bien entendu, qui d'autre? - mais celle des gens que je souhaite voir mourir prochainement en est à 43, pour l'instant.  
J'hésite à faire une liste spécialement pour la famille.  
  
**27 août**  
Est-ce que j'accorde à mes parents une place dans la liste des personnes que je hais viscéralement mais envers qui je suis tout de même redevable, pour les remercier d'avoir mis au monde quelqu'un tel que moi?  
Non, ils m'ont suffisamment rabâché que j'étais un "accident".  
  
**30 août  
**Youpiiiiii! J-2 pour la rentrée.  
  
**31 août   
**Ai croisé Quirrell, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, cet après-midi. C'est un bel abruti. Il fallait s'y attendre, Dumbledore va toujours chercher des imbéciles. Alors que je suis là, moi! Celui-ci m'est tout de même particulièrement antipathique. Et son turban violet puant est d'un ridicule à pleurer.


	2. Le journal de Snape : Seconde Partie

______________________________  
  
**Disclaimer :** Je vénère Joanne Rowling, son uvre et Severus Snape, jamais je ne me ferais payer pour tourner ce dernier en ridicule - c'est un loisir et pas un travail ^___^! Donc, à part Ludmila et les mille-pattes cornus à taches rouges géants, tous les personnages de cette fic ont été dérobés à JKR, et j'en suis fière ;p.  
  
**Notes :** Deuxième chapitre, écrit dans la foulée du premier, pour ces deux-là je me suis pas creusé la tête : j'ai pris un stylo, je me suis dit tu es un Severus Snape pathétique et c'est venu tout seul... C'est toujours aussi bête mais toujours pas méchant. J'ai hésité à le mettre si vite, mais je me suis dit que vu la taille d'un chapitre, autant pas jouer les radins dès le début. Je précise qu'il n'y aura que 6 chapitres sur Snape et de même pour chaque personnage qui va y passer ensuite (mais j'ai pas commencé le second journal, j'ai même pas fini celui-ci ^^...)  
Merci aux premiers reviewers (ya des rapides ^__)... *larmes aux yeux* C'est si émouvant d'avoir des ptits mots...  
  
**À ceux qui peuvent se poser la question :** Je me la joue j'ai traduit de vrais journaux mais, sérieusement (enfin pas tant que ça mais bon), dans la vérité vraie, ces divagations sont bien nées de mon esprit tordu à moi. Et si les personnages ont leurs noms anglais, ainsi que les maisons, c'est parce que je trouve cela plus respectueux et...  
Interruptionneur : Tu crois vraiment qu'il est nécessaire de montrer du respect envers des personnages qui ne n'existent pas?  
Auteur (outrée) : _Si_ j'avais en effet voulu parler de respect envers les _personnages_, je te répondrais qu'ils ont droit à une certaine considération, comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un n'est pas réel qu'on ne doit pas le traiter avec civilité et écorcher son nom. Toi tu n'es pas réel et pourtant je m'adresse à toi comme un égal...  
Interruptionneur : Un égal? Vraiment? Eh ben, qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu t'adresses à un chewing-gum sous ta semelle!  
Auteur : Si t'es pas content, je peux très bien te faire disparaître aussi facilement que je t'ai créé!  
Interruptionneur : *boude*  
Auteur : Donc, comme je le disais avant d'être brusquement interrompue... *regard courroucé à l'interruptionneur* ... je trouve plus respectueux envers _l'uvre de Joanne Rowling_ de conserver les noms d'origine. Dans une première version, j'avais aussi tous les noms de lieux en anglais, mais je me suis dit que ça devenait confus, et que, en fait, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que retrouve son vrai nom, car Snape c'est quand même carrément plus classe, plus cinglant et plus Slytherin...  
Interruptionneur (exaspéré) : Tant que t'y étais, tu n'avais qu'à l'écrire en anglais, ta fic!  
Auteur : C'est ça, moque-toi, n'empêche que je le ferai peut-être un jour! Cette fic gagnerait certainement à être plus... British. Mais je vais pas me compliquer la vie pour l'instant et je vais en rester sagement à ma langue à moi...  
Interruptionneur : Que tu as bien pendue!  
Auteur : Ha! Tu peux parler!  
Interruptionneur : Ben non justement, je ne peux pas, c'est toi qui me fais parler!  
Auteur (interdite) : ... Euh...  
Interruptionneur : Ben! V'la qu'elle a perdu sa langue! *rictus*  
Auteur (en plissant les yeux) : Hum... Je crois qu'on va en rester là et laisser ces pauvres lecteurs lire ce 2e chapitre...  
_______________________________  
  
Seconde partie : Septembre - Octobre  
_  
**1er septembre  
**RENTRÉE DES CLASSES  
Festin très réussi. Mon air morne et hostile était irréprochable.  
J'ai vite repéré Harry Potter. C'est le portrait craché de son père. Je l'ai fusillé de mon regard le plus mauvais, et ce qui marrant, c'est qu'il s'est aussitôt pris la tête entre les mains comme si je l'avais réellement blessé. Huhuhu.  
J'ai la chanson du choixpeau dans la tête. Tadidada... _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant... Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein ... Tu seras en de bonnes mains... Car je suis un chapeau bien pensant!_  
Hum.  
J'ai peut-être bu un peu trop de cette sangria. Je m'en tiendrai au thé à partir de maintenant.  
  
**7 septembre**  
Fin de cette première semaine de cours.**  
**Hi hi hi. Mon discours a eu un effet terrible auprès des première année.  
Harry Potter est exactement comme je le redoutais : arrogant et n'y entendant rien à la fabrication de potions. J'ai trouvé des prétextes bidons pour enlever des points à Gryffindor tout en lui en collant la responsabilité sur le dos. Hin, hin.  
Neville Longbottom est une calamité ambulante. Il a trouvé le moyen de faire fondre son chaudron en préparant une inoffensive potion de guérison. Il a heureusement été la seule victime de sa maladresse et s'est retrouvé couvert de furoncles. C'eut été presque réjouissant si je n'avais pas dû subir les commentaires réprobateurs de Pomfrey.  
Par contre, le jeune Draco Malfoy est un élève plein de promesse. Un peu moins empoté que la plupart et d'une sournoiserie charmante. On jurerait moi à son âge!  
  
**9 septembre  
**Sombre dimanche.  
Il pleut et j'ai passé approximativement 2 heures et demie à regarder les gouttes couler le long du carreau. Puis je les faisais remonter avec ma baguette magique, et je les regardais descendre à nouveau. On dirait ma vie. J'ai beau y mettre tous les efforts sorcièrement possibles, je finis toujours par retomber au plus bas. Des fois, j'en viendrais presque à faire une bêtise...  
Rappeler Ludmila, par exemple.  
  
**13 septembre** **  
**Eh voilà, je le savais. Il a fallu qu'Harry Potter trouve le moyen de faire son intéressant. Sans doute qu'au bout d'une semaine les autres élèves ont fini par se rendre compte que notre célébrité du moment n'était pas moins bête qu'un autre sorcier de première année et qu'ils se sont désintéressé de lui.  
Toujours est-il qu'il n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour regagner leur attention que de faire le mariole sur un balai, profitant de ce que son professeur avait le dos tourné. Et le plus insensé, c'est que non seulement il n'a pas été puni - personnellement, j'en aurais profité pour ôter 50 points à Gryffindor et mettre le fautif en retenue pour le reste de l'année, si l'exclusion définitive était impossible - mais en plus de cela, Hootch est allée prévenir McGonagall, qui l'a fait attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor! Ha! Voyez-vous cela! La célébrité a du bon, à ce qu'il semble. Cet évident favoritisme est écoeurant. Draco Malfoy aussi sait gesticuler dans les airs sur un outil ménager, on ne l'a pas inclus dans l'équipe de Slytherin pour autant!  
Lamentable.  
  
**14 septembre**  
Note pour moi-même : placer Hootch et McGonagall tout en haut de ma liste des personnes que je n'inviterai jamais à mon anniversaire.  
  
**19 septembre**   
Hagrid est venu me voir aujourd'hui pour me demander si je ne voulais pas adopter un bébé mille-pattes cornu à taches rouges géant orphelin.  
Certains jours, j'ai comme des envies d'utiliser mes potions à des fins mauvaises.  
  
**21 septembre**  
Potter traîne sans cesse avec ce Ronald Weasley. Il est donc idiot au point de se choisir les amis les plus pathétiques. Certainement l'a-t-il choisi pour être assuré qu'il ne lui ferait pas d'ombre. Pour cela, pas de crainte à avoir. La seule chose remarquable chez les Weasley, à part leur capacité à se reproduire comme de la vermine, c'est leur entêtement ridicule à croire les Moldus passionnants. Ha! L'unique chose plus dénuée de tout intérêt qu'un Moldu, c'est deux Moldus. Ou peut-être un mille-pattes cornu à taches rouges.  
Encore que.  
  
**28 septembre**  
J'ai encore les Gryffindors aujourd'hui. Je redoute ce que Longbottom va réussir à détruire cette fois-ci. C'est une véritable honte infligée au monde de la sorcellerie, et par là-même à l'art de la potion magique. Je pensais que les furoncles du premier cours lui serviraient de leçon, mais en vérité, il n'y peut rien, tout son être n'est que maladresse stupide et bafouillante. L'unique chose que j'anticipe plus que cet incapable, c'est la classe de première année de Hufflepuff.  
Je me demande parfois si je ne me suis pas engagé dans la mauvaise voie. Peut-être aurais-je dû élever des vautours en Europe de l'est, comme mon cousin Atrus.  
  
**1er octobre**  
Un nouveau mois de souffrances inutiles pour des morveux qui n'en valent pas la peine. Heureusement, tout n'est pas désespéré du côté des Slytherins. Certains élèves de dernière année ont un niveau passable, et la médiocrité des première année est moins navrante qu'à l'ordinaire. Le jeune Malfoy notamment a l'esprit vif et calculateur, et il a le talent nécessaire pour réussir. Par contre, Crabbe et Goyle sont idiots.  
Bah, dans une récolte, il y a toujours des fruits véreux.  
  
**6 octobre**  
Je viens de feuilleter les pages de ce journal... Est-il normal que ma vie privée se résume à des problèmes de parasites et des rendez-vous foireux avec des pots de colle en talons hauts? Je me demande si ma vie n'est pas... comment dire? D'un ennui pathologique.  
Allons, Severus, que faisais-tu pour t'amuser, autrefois?  
Bon, à part t'en prendre aux Gryffindors?  
  
**7 octobre**  
Je pourrais me mettre au sport. Après tout, je n'étais pas si mauvais en Quidditch, dans ma jeunesse. Mais l'idée de dépenser tant d'énergie pour un jeu si puéril me décourage d'avance. Les sarcasmes sont _tellement_ plus subtils et _tellement_ moins fatigants.  
  
**8 octobre**  
Je pourrais devenir jovial et boute-en-train, avoir un mot gentil pour tout le monde et encourager mes élèves les plus incompétents, afin de devenir un professeur aimé de tous.  
Non, je plaisantais.  
  
**9 octobre**  
En fait, il n'est rien de plus amusant que le cynisme que j'exerce déjà avec tant de brio; je vais donc me consacrer au perfectionnement de cet art. Sur Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom. Et aussi cette Granger, avec son prénom ridicule.  
J'ai horreur de cette Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout.  
  
**14 octobre**  
J'écoute un air d'orgue symphonique lugubre à souhait tout en préparant la liste des courses. C'est incroyable, il ne me reste déjà plus un seul flacon de tarentules lyophilisées ni de langues de tapir séchées, alors que j'en avais racheté il y a quelques semaines...  
Euh... je parle bien entendu des ingrédients pour les potions, pas de mes besoins en nourriture.  
  
**23 octobre**  
Je trouve Quirrell très suspect. Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque, en train de lire _La Grande Encyclopédie des Monstres_ et il m'a lancé un drôle de sourire.  
Je me demande s'il n'est pas gay?  
  
**27 octobre**  
Je vais aller faire des emplettes à Pré-au-lard, aujourd'hui. Il faut que j'achète des cartes d'Halloween pour la famille. Tout est hors de prix là-bas, mais je voudrais de ces cartes qui vous mordent le doigt lorsqu'on veut les extraire de l'enveloppe, et on n'en trouve pas ailleurs.  
Hin, hin.  
  
**28 octobre**  
Voici ce que je vais écrire à mes grand-parents :  
« Joyeux Halloween Papi et Mamie. Je ne pense pas venir à votre fête annuelle. Je dois vous avouer que malgré toutes ces années de tradition culinaire, je ne digère toujours pas votre rôti de mangouste royale au bleu d'Auvergne et aux ananas. Bien que je préférerais encore en avaler un entier que de vous entendre une nouvelle fois me demander si j'envisage de me marier prochainement afin de vous faire une ribambelle d'arrière-petits-enfants, et de vous voir secouer de nouveau la tête avec des "Tsss tsss" comme un troupeau de dindons épileptiques à ma réponse négative. Je dois dire que vivre constamment entouré de tous ces mioches m'aurait depuis longtemps dégoûté d'en avoir un jour, si toutefois j'en avais jamais eu l'envie.  
Avec tous mes sentiments, Severus.»  
Ha! J'ai réussi à ne pas être méchant, pour une fois.  
  
**29 octobre**  
Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé d'écrire aussi à mon grand-père de l'autre côté de la famille; il paraît qu'il me croit mort et qu'il passe son temps à arpenter les cimetières pour trouver celui où se trouve ma tombe.  
Hum. Nous avons un peu perdu contact, il est vrai.  
« Joyeux Halloween Grand-Pa! C'est moi, Severus. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu venir te voir ces huit dernières années, toi et ta collection de serpents empaillés comprenant l'anaconda qui avait mangé Grand-Ma et dont tu es si fier d'avoir la dépouille. Je suis certain que tu as fini par trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui faire la blague de ton dentier de vampire claqueur _si_ désopilante que tu me faisais tous les ans, depuis que j'en avais rit, une fois, à l'âge de 3 ans et demi. Je te rappelle, au sujet de mon âge, que j'en ai à présent dix fois plus.  
Ton petit-fils Severus, Maître des potions à Poudlard (tu me remets?)»  
Pauvre vieux, il n'a plus toute sa tête. Son dentier claqueur, par contre, marche toujours à la perfection. Malheureusement. Si seulement il ne le mettait pas dans sa bouche pour le faire fonctionner! La dernière fois, il s'était démis la mâchoire.  
  
**30 octobre**  
J'ai enfin fini d'écrire toutes mes cartes. Cette année, je vais rester tranquillement à Poudlard.  
Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ici qu'à un Halloween en famille.  
Ha ha ha! Les chauve-souris prévues pour la fête de demain ont mangé tous les mille-pattes cornus à taches rouges géants d'Hagrid!!! Hahahahahahahaha.  
  
**31 octobre  
**Je ne sais pas quelle idée Dumbledore a eu de lâcher toutes ces chauve-souris dans la Grande Salle. Il y a des fientes des volatiles partout. D'accord, le sol se nettoie tout seul au fur et à mesure, il n'empêche que j'en ai reçu une sur la tête et que mes cheveux ne bénéficient pas des mêmes vertus, comme je l'ai fait remarqué avec humeur à McGonagall. Elle m'a rétorqué que si je ne lui avais rien dit, elle n'aurait jamais remarqué la différence avec leur état habituel.  
Vieille bique. Je la hais.  
Je vais aller dans mes cachots pour me laver la tête.  
_Quelques minutes plus tard_  
Bon, d'accord, qui a mis un troll des cavernes dans mes cachots?  
Hum.  
Dans ce cas, je vais utiliser la salle de bain du deuxième étage.  
_Une heure après_  
Le summum de l'incroyable est atteint.  
Arrivé au deuxième étage, j'ai constaté avec déconvenue que le couloir menant à la salle de bain publique avait quelque peu changé. En fait, je me suis retrouvé nez-à-truffes avec un chien géant à trois têtes. Il m'a fallu environ un millième de seconde pour me souvenir que cette salle de bain avait été sacrifiée pour aménager la cachette de la Pierre philosophale - cela m'étais totalement sorti de la tête, mais on peut comprendre la confusion de quelqu'un ayant la chevelure souillée d'excréments de chauve-souris. Nul doute que ce monstre était la protection d'Hagrid, personne d'autre ne serait assez cinglé pour placer un chien géant à trois têtes dans le couloir d'une salle de bain. Il m'est vite apparu qu'essayer de vaincre la bête était suicidaire - c'est du moins ce que je me suis dit lorsqu'elle a failli m'arracher la jambe - aussi je suis sorti de là vite-fait. J'ai percuté Quirrell dans l'escalier qui montait au deuxième étage. Il s'est mis à bégayer qu'il venait s'assurer que personne ne profitait de l'agitation générale pour tenter de voler la Pierre.  
Hum. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas imaginé que je pouvais être le voleur en question. Il n'a pas eu l'air croire à mon histoire de salle de bain.  
C'est à ce moment que nous avons entendu les cris du troll qui, manifestement, était sorti des cachots. Nous sommes redescendus le plus vite qu'il nous était possible, étant donné que j'étais méchamment blessé et que Quirrell devait ralentir tous les trois pas pour remettre son turban en place. J'ai croisé McGonagall dans les couloirs et je l'ai suivie jusqu'aux toilettes des filles, où nous avons découvert le troll assommé et à côté de lui... Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Quirrell a manqué de s'évanouir à la vue du monstre, et j'ai failli en faire autant en voyant ces trois morveux. J'ai laissé à McGonagall le plaisir de les réprimander de toutes ses cordes vocales, mais cette idiote n'a ôté que 5 points à Gryffindor, pour en accorder aussitôt 10 supplémentaires. Non mais, dites-moi que je rêve.  
Au final, c'est moi qui suis estropié après avoir risqué ma vie en luttant contre un horrible cerbère, et ce sont Potter et Weasley les héros du jour. Il est suffoquant de voir le nombre d'injustices que je dois subir dans ma vie.  
  
**1er novembre**  
Aaaaaïïïïïeuh! Ma jambe me fait souffrir!  
Et mes cachots empestent le troll des cavernes.  
Je ne peux pas me résoudre à aller à l'infirmerie. Pomfrey poserait des questions et je ne peux pas lui répondre « Oh, j'ai été mordu par une des trois têtes d'un chien géant qui protège un objet très secret dont je ne peux pas vous révéler la nature»! De toute évidence, ce n'est pas une chose à faire.  
Bon, je vais demander à Filch s'il s'y connaît un tant soit peu en pansements.  
  
**2 novembre**  
Nom d'un cobra sans tête, Potter est le pire fouineur que je connaisse!!!  
À ma demande, Filch a préparé de quoi soigner ma jambe, et il m'appliquait le pansement dans la salle des professeurs, tout à l'heure. Je lui ai expliqué que dès que j'avais vu le troll dans mes cachots, je m'étais aussitôt douté que ce n'était qu'une diversion et que quelqu'un allait tenter de voler la Pierre, aussi, n'écoutant que mon courage, je m'étais empressé d'aller contrer le voleur au péril de ma vie. J'en étais au moment où je me battais férocement contre le monstre polycéphale, quand Potter, sournoisement, sans faire de bruit, comme le rat qu'il est, est entré dans la salle. Je l'ai mis à la porte sans perdre un instant, mais il m'a tout de même vu la robe retroussée devant Filch.  
Pourvu qu'aucune rumeur ne circule comme quoi j'exhibe mes jambes aux employés.


	3. Le journal de Snape : Troisième Partie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes :** J'adore mettre des notes avant les chapitres, même quand j'ai rien à dire !  
Bon, 3e chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent enfin (lol). Si, si, je me suis mise à réfléchir avant d'écrire! Je sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal... Hum, en tout cas, c'est comme ça ;p.

**Disclaimer :** Ah la la, Severus Snape et le monde qui l'entoure, j'aimerais bien les avoir inventés! Mais non, tous les honneurs reviennent à Joanne Rowling (oui, c'est _elle_ la responsable de tout ça!)... Comme si vous ne le saviez pas déjà...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Troisième partie : Novembre - Décembre__  
_**  
3 novembre**  
C'était le match de Quidditch Slytherin contre Gryffindor, aujourd'hui. Déconcertant.  
Le match commençait plutôt mal, avec un premier but pour Gryffindor, mais Slytherin a rapidement égalisé - je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde.  
Puis, inexplicablement, le balai de Potter (eh oui, encore lui - qui d'autre?) a fait des embardées. Voilà comment il avait encore trouvé moyen de faire son intéressant : en ensorcelant son balai pour un numéro de rodéo. C'était d'autant plus stupide qu'en en tombant il risquait une chute de plusieurs mètres. Malheureusement, je n'ai pensé à cela que plus tard, sinon je ne me serais pas donné la peine d'essayer de le conjurer le sortilège...  
Bref, je tentais de calmer le balai fou depuis les gradins lorsque soudain, pour quelque obscure raison que je ne m'explique toujours pas, le bas de ma robe a pris feu! Le temps que je m'en rende compte, elle était déjà irrémédiablement fichue. Cela me peine beaucoup. C'était une robe toute neuve.  
Et ce qui m'attriste encore plus, c'est que Gryffindor a remporté le match.  
Eh voilà un nouveau week-end de gâché que je vais finir en me morfondant dans mes cachots.

**4 novembre**  
J'ai entendu Quirrell raconter à Filch que j'avais crié "comme une jeune fille" lorsque ma robe a prit feu. Sale petit cancrelat en turban, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait le coup. Je me vengerai.

**5 novembre**  
Ai placé Quirrell dans ma liste des personnes que je désire voir périr dans d'atroces souffrances. Hin hin hin! Il serait très vexé s'il savait que son nom est sur cette liste!  
Bon, je vais chercher une vengeance plus efficace.

**7 novembre**  
Mouahahahahaha!  
J'ai renversé _par inadvertance_ un flacon de potion babacoolisante sur le turban de Quirrell, qui a aussitôt viré au rose bonbon, s'est couvert de grosses fleurs oranges, et s'est mis à chanter "Yellow Submarine" (le turban, pas Quirrell). Vraiment dommage que le spectacle n'ait pu être admiré que des quelques personnes présentes dans la salle des professeurs; j'ai particulièrement aimé le moment où Quirrell s'est frappé la tête avec un grimoire pour faire taire le turban. C'est lui cette fois qui a crié comme une fillette lorsqu'on a voulu lui retirer son couvre-chef, ha!  
McGonagall a dit : « Je me demande bien qui a pu avoir l'idée d'une plaisanterie aussi puérile!» tout en me fixant d'un regard soupçonneux - était-ce à cause de mon sourire satisfait ou bien des larmes qui me montaient aux yeux comme je me retenais pour ne pas m'effondrer de rire?  
Alors j'ai répondu qu'il devait très certainement s'agir des frères Weasley et qu'ils méritaient qu'on enlève plusieurs points à Gryffindor.  
Eh hop, d'une pierre deux coups!  
Mon génie n'a pas de limites.

**9 novembre**  
Le turban de Quirrell arbore toujours ses fleurs oranges. Hin hin, plutôt tenace, l'effet de ma potion, n'est-ce pas? Je lui ai conseillé de les arroser un peu car je les trouvais légèrement flétries. Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier la remarque.  
Tsss. Certaines personnes n'ont _aucun_ humour.  
**  
11 novembre**  
Viens de passer un quart d'heure à chanter "Yellow Submarine" sous la douche, puis à examiner mon nez devant la glace. Hum. Il me semble que mon appendice nasal est relativement proéminent et, euh... _busqué_. J'ai peur qu'il ne nuise à l'harmonie de mon visage? Je devrais peut-être essayer de le diminuer un peu...  
Mais non, Severus, voyons. Ce nez te donne toute ta personnalité. Et puis rappelle-toi la fois où tu avais voulu rendre tes cheveux moins gras et qu'au lieu de cela, tu étais devenu chauve...  
Je n'ai jamais été très doué en métamorphose.  
Hum. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas un nez qu'on croise à tous les coins de rue.

**18 novembre**  
Ce que j'aime le week-end et la solitude de mes cachots!  
Tout le monde m'horripile. Les élèves sont plus insolents que jamais; Sprout m'en veut d'avoir pris des ingrédients pour potions dans sa serre sans le lui avoir demandé; McGonagall me soupçonne toujours d'être l'auteur de la blague du turban et me glisse sans cesse des remarques désobligeantes; quant à Quirrell j'ai la nette impression qu'il me fuit.  
La seule personne à s'être montrée aimable avec moi cette semaine a été cette jeune femme aux cheveux violets que j'ai croisée alors que j'allais m'acheter un nouveau chaudron sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle m'a demandé mon avis sur le chaudron qui avait selon moi le meilleur rapport qualité/prix dans la boutique; je lui ai répondu sans hésiter le Pot-au-feu 3000. Elle m'a gratifié d'un sourire reconnaissant tel que je n'en avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Cela m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir que quelqu'un pouvait encore s'adresser à moi sans mépris. Même s'il s'agissait d'une parfaite inconnue, qui n'avait par conséquent aucune raison de m'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.  
Bouh! Personne ne m'aime!

**23 novembre**  
Nom d'un bézoard en poudre, je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais réussir à me retenir de faire avaler à Longbottom une potion qui le transformerait en veracrasse - il en est certainement un descendant direct. Lorsque je me suis approché pour examiner son travail aujourd'hui, il s'est mis à trembler si fort qu'il a fait tomber dans sa potion anti-calvitie un oeuf de tortue d'Islande _entier_, avec la coquille! Aussitôt une fumée noire et âcre s'est échappée du chaudron et a envahi la pièce - bien entendu, tous les élèves qui l'ont respirée se sont couverts de poils; Pomfrey a cru que je lui amenait une épidémie de loups-garous dans son infirmerie.  
Mais pourquoi tremblait-il comme cela, cet idiot, on aurait presque dit que je lui faisais peur!  
Je commence à être mal vu de Pomfrey, elle dit qu'elle appréhende toujours l'issue de mes cours avec les première année.  
Et moi, alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire! J'en fais des cauchemars la nuit!

**26 novembre**  
Je suis retourné au Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui, car je devais aller chez l'apothicaire (je ne laisse plus les elfes de maison se charger de mes achats, ils n'y connaissent rien). Ce qui est amusant, c'est que j'y ai rencontré la même jeune femme aux cheveux violets que la dernière fois; je l'ai empêché d'acheter des antennes d'escargots séchées pour un prix incroyablement élevé - cet apothicaire est un véritable arnaqueur.  
Hum, voilà que je me mets à devenir serviable. Je dois couver quelque chose.

**29 novembre**  
Me suis réveillé en sursaut vers les 3 heures du matin, sortant d'un cauchemar terrible!  
Je rêvais que Longbottom redoublait éternellement sa première année, accumulant toujours plus de catastrophes... Les années s'écoulaient et j'étais toujours son professeur, et finalement il faisait tomber par accident un chaudron immense qui me roulait dessus et m'écrasait... Et Harry Potter me regardait mourir à ses pieds sans lever le petit doigt pour m'aider; au contraire il riait à n'en plus finir en me donnant des coups de balai sur la tête, et derrière lui il y avait James et Lily qui riaient aussi...  
Nom d'une mandibule de scarabée, quel affreux cauchemar! Je ne parviens pas à me rendormir. tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce rêve n'avait rien de prémonitoire.  
**  
30 novembre**  
Hum... Je ne vais commencer à devenir superstitieux, mais Longbottom m'a fait tomber son chaudron sur le pied aujourd'hui. J'ai ôté 5 points de plus à Gryffindor quand Potter a regardé mon pied endolori d'un air réjoui.

**1er décembre**  
Je ferais bien un petit tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, moi. Je n'ai rien à acheter, mais je pourrai voir les boutiques et, euh... les gens...

**2 décembre**  
Je suis déçu : j'ai arpenté le Chemin de Traverse durant des heures hier, sans rencontrer, euh... de visage connu. Je me suis tout de même acheté une nouvelle robe pour remplacer celle qui a brûlé. Elle est encore mieux que l'autre, elle fait un superbe "swisshh" lorsque je me déplace, et augmente encore ma classe naturelle. Parfait! Je la mettrai chaque fois que j'aurai à me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse!  
Hum.

**6 décembre**  
Arrrgh! Quirrell est une larve qui ne mérite même pas d'être écrasée sous mon talon!  
Il a mis un épouvantard dans mon armoire à ingrédients! Lorsque j'ai vu un petit garçon sortir de l'armoire et m'agripper en criant « Papa!», j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque! Il m'a fallu un instant pour comprendre, et j'ai chassé le monstre d'un _riddikulus_ bien placé (la petite chose s'est alors matérialisée empalée sur une broche au-dessus d'un bon feu, spectacle autrement plus réjouissant). Nom d'un scroutts à pétard, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie!  
Quirrell s'imaginait sans doute que je ne devinerais pas qu'il était à l'origine de cette farce stupide! Malheureusement pour lui, je l'ai entendu, l'autre jour, dire à Binns qu'un épouvantard était venu se fourrer dans son buffet et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait en faire...  
_Ma vengeance sera terrible._

**7 décembre**  
J'ai longuement réfléchi. Cette fois, je ne vais pas me contenter de l'humilier devant une poignée de personnes. Il a voulu la guerre? Il aura la guerre! Je vais fouiner, l'épier, jusqu'à ce que je trouve son point faible! Tout le monde a ses secrets; je trouverai le sien et je le dévoilerai à la face du monde, ha-ha! Ou bien je pourrais aussi le faire chanter et exiger n'importe quoi de lui!  
Ah, mon Severus, tu es si brillant!

**8 décembre**  
Me suis introduit subrepticement dans la chambre de Quirrell aujourd'hui, pendant un de ses cours. J'en suis ressorti bredouille. Pas un squelette dans les placard, pas un cadavre sous le lit, à croire que ce type n'a rien à cacher. Il y avait tout un tas de livres auprès de son lit : _Comment élever son troll des cavernes_; _Tout savoir sur les licornes_; _Cerbère, ce mélomane_; _Devenez un champion d'échec en vingt leçons_; _La théorie de l'élixir de longue vie_; et tous les volumes de _Lord Voldemort : sa vie, son oeuvre_; mais rien qui indique qu'il dissimulerait quelque sombre secret dont je pourrais me servir contre lui.  
Zut!

**9 décembre**  
Le fond de l'air est frais.  
Je me suis rappelé que tous les livres sur Lord Voldemort étaient contenus dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, et Quirrell n'a certainement pas obtenu d'autorisation pour les consulter. J'ai dit à Filch de me prévenir s'il surprenait quelqu'un à rôder dans la bibliothèque, histoire que je puisse surprendre ce rat sur le fait...  
Ha ha! Rat de bibliothèque! J'ai fait un jeu de mot!  
Hum.  
Quirrell a forcément un secret, et même si cela doit prendre des mois, je le trouverai.  
Pour l'instant, je dois me préparer psychologiquement à l'approche de Noël.

**12 décembre**  
Je pense qu'il va bientôt neiger.  
Je me souviens, lorsque j'étais petit, j'_adorais_ la neige...  
Je pouvais passer des heures à la regarder tomber en tourbillonnant. Parfois, je me façonnais un grand trône de neige, je m'asseyais dedans en prenant un air royal et je faisais semblant d'être l'Empereur du Royaume des Glaces...  
Et puis les autres gamins arrivaient et me balançaient des boules de neige avec des cailloux dedans en hurlant « Eh, gros tarin! Tu te prends pour un bonhomme de neige?»  
Hum.  
J'ai _toujours_ détesté la neige.  
sigh

**16 décembre**  
Suis en contemplation devant les flocons blancs qui ne cessent de tomber depuis hier.  
Et ça tombe, et ça tombe... Ça n'en finit pas de tomber.  
Et moi, je me gèle dans les cachots. Il faut d'urgence que je m'achète une robe chauffante.  
Pffffff! L'hiver, c'est nul.

**17 décembre**  
Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela m'arriverait un jour, mais j'ai envie de féliciter les frères Weasley! Ils ont conçu des boules de neige qui suivent Quirrell partout et viennent s'écraser contre son turban! Quirrell est en ce moment-même en train de courir dans tous les sens en hurlant et en essayant d'empêcher son turban de tomber!  
Je descendrais bien pour me moquer de lui ouvertement, mais à vrai dire, j'évite de rire en public... C'est que j'ai une réputation à entretenir, moi.

**19 décembre**  
Des élèves ont voulu faire du patin à glace sur le lac gelé... Un tentacule géant a jailli de la glace et a failli en entraîner un dans l'eau! Hi hi hi!  
Tout compte fait, l'hiver, il se passe aussi des choses amusantes.  
Si seulement il n'y avait pas Noël!

**21 décembre**  
Je suis en vacances! Yes! Yes! Yeeesssssssssssssssss!

**24 décembre**  
Eh voilà, dans moins d'une heure, c'est Noël. Je hais Noël. Toute cette générosité... ces bons sentiments... cette humeur joviale... C'est aussi écoeurant qu'un rôti de mangouste royale au bleu d'Auvergne et aux ananas. En plus dégoulinant. Ick! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai la nausée.  
Dans ma famille, personne n'a jamais fêté Noël. _Hanukka_, certaines années, mais c'était comme toutes les fêtes de famille : au bout d'une heure, j'avais envie de m'ouvrir les veines...  
Franchement, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais tout bonnement annuler Noël.

**25 décembre**  
C'est à peine croyable : j'ai reçu un cadeau de Noël! Il vient du magasin _Potage_, qui me considère comme son meilleur client et m'a envoyé un formidable Chaud-Chaudron 500 en argent! C'est certainement le meilleur chaudron qu'on puisse trouver en ce moment sur le marché! Fonction autonettoyante... format de poche... Wow, il a même un réchaud intégré! Fabuleux!  
J'ai aussi reçu une carte de Ludmila. Je l'avais complètement oubliée, celle-là. Dans la carte ("_Joyeux Noël mon roudoudou_..." Non mais, tout de suite les insultes!), il y avait une photographie d'elle vêtue d'une robe rouge bordée de fourrure blanche _très_ courte, où elle ne cesse de cligner de l'oeil. Hum, elle devait avoir une poussière dans l'oeil au moment où elle a pris cette photo.  
_- Le soir -_  
Je n'en peux plus. C'était la zizanie totale, dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde se parlait avec _gentillesse_, riait sans bonne raison, et faisait exploser de ces fichus pétards surprises qui enfumaient tout dans un vacarme pas croyable. Insupportable.  
« Allons, Severus, amusez-vous un peu!» m'a fait Dumbledore en s'enfonçant une bonnet à fleurs sur le crâne. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Noël a d'amusant. Je ne vois pas non plus de quel droit ce vieux croûton se permet de m'appeller par mon prénom.  
J'ai supporté ce dîner tant que j'ai pu, mais j'avoue que lorsque ce poivrot d'Hagrid a embrassé tout le monde, c'est devenu au-dessus de mes forces et j'ai filé en douce.  
Et une fois dans mon cachot, je me suis aperçu que deux souris blanches échappées d'un pétard surprise avaient élu domicile dans mon lit.

**26 décembre**  
Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la bibliothèque, la nuit dernière! Malheureusement, Filch et moi avons été incapable de mettre la main sur cette vermine de Quirrell (cela ne peut être que lui). Dommage, une occasion de ratée.

**28 décembre**  
Ma vie est un cauchemar, un enfer, une géhenne.  
Je suis allé m'acheter une robe d'hiver, et en sortant de la boutique, j'ai glissé sur un pavé gelé et me suis étalé par terre. C'était déjà relativement humiliant, lorsqu'une sorcière s'est arrêtée pour m'aider à ramasser mes affaires éparpillées un peu partout... C'était la femme aux cheveux violets. Elle m'a dit : « Tiens, comme on se retrouve!»  
J'en ai profité pour me présenter. Elle a ramassé un papier par terre, l'a regardé, a souri, me l'a tendu et a dit : « Moi c'est Morgane Agaric» (elle avait un léger accent français).  
Puis elle s'est retournée dans un "swisshh" de son élégante robe et s'est éloignée avec un petit signe de la main.  
C'est alors seulement que j'ai regardé le papier qu'elle m'avait ramassé... C'était la photo de Ludmila.

**29 décembre**  
Ai passé toute la matinée étendu sur mon lit, les bras en croix, attendant la mort.  
Mais la mort n'est pas venue. Et j'avais trop faim alors je me suis fait monter à manger.  
sigh  
Je me demande si je ne fais pas partie de ces gens condamnés à être malheureux toute leur vie.  
Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez moi?

**30 décembre**  
C'est peut-être mon nez.


	4. Le journal de Snape : Quatrième Partie

______________________________  
  
**Notes :** Chapitre nettement plus long que les autres (un bien? un mal?)... C'est LE chapitre qui devait forcément arriver un jour, celui où je me met à douter de ce que j'écris, où je me dis "mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ramassis de conneries?" (oui, je suis très vulgaire quand je me parle à moi-même)... Hum, je crois que c'est parce que, là, j'ai commencé à donner plus d'importance à ma ptite histoire au lieu de me baser complètement sur le livre d'origine. Mais après tout, il faut bien inventer un peu ^^.  
  
**Remerciements :** C'est chouette de remercier les gens, en particulier les reviewers parce que j'adore recevoir des mots doux lol... Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi 2 reviews ont disparu et je tiens à dire que je n'y ai pas touché. J'aime vous répondre individuellement mais je n'ai pas l'adresse de certains, alors...  
Mystina a évoqué Georgia Nicholson - moi? Lire Georgia Nicholson? Jamais! Lol, bon, c'est vrai, j'avoue, j'y ait jeté un oeil... En fait, je les ai tous achetés, m'enfin... ;))))) Alors oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ces bouquins aient influencé l'écriture de cette fic (ça se sentira certainement BEAUCOUP plus quand j'écrirai des journaux d'élèves), mais ces livres ont en fait influencé la façon dont j'écris _mon_ propre journal (mon dieu, pourvu que personne ne le lise jamais à part moi lol ^^), alors je ne me rends plus vraiment compte... On notera que Severus et Georgia ont en commun le 'complexe du nez' - mais je n'ai rien inventé, son nez est la tare du visage de Severus, un point c'est tout lol!  
Quant aux prochains journaux, blue one, je me pose encore la question... Pleins d'amies me réclament Draco à corps et à cris, mais je ne suis pas certaine de bien cerner le personnage... J'essaierai, même si je me tournerais bien vers les "gentils", comme Ron, Hermione, ou même Harry, juste pour m'amuser à déformer les situations du livre! Et puis ajoutons à mon indécision que je préfère écrire sur des adultes.  
Bref, je vais essayer un peu tout le monde et je verrais bien ;p.  
  
**Disclaimer :** Quelqu'un ne sachant pas DÉJÀ que Severus Snape et son monde ont été créé par Joanne Rowling, dans la série Harry Potter, n'essaierait même pas de lire cette fiction, je me trompe?  
Le personnage de Morgane Agaric lui-même mérite un disclaimer : je confesse l'avoir odieusement pompé (eh si) sur ma chère 'Jezebel' (mais, franchement, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'en tienne rigueur. En fait, aucune fan de Severus digne de ce nom ne pourrait refuser d'être à la place de Morgane Agaric ^______^.)  
_______________________________  
  
Quatrième partie : Janvier - Février_  
  
**31 décembre**  
Woééé! C'est l' réveillon du Nouvel An!  
Hu hu hu. Ai acheté d' l'alcool de potiron pur malt, pour l'occase. La vache, c'est fort ce truc. Crois qu' j'en ai peut-être bu un peu trop. Hu hu hu. Complêtement imbibé, le mec.  
J'ai lu dans Sorcière Hebdo que les grands nez confèrent aux hommes un charme fou. Et paf! Dans les dents. Je l' savais de toute manière : j' suis un tombeur. C'est juste que j' suis trop impressionnant, les filles elles se disent : « Celui-là il est trop canon, il doit être déjà pris» et elles laissent tomber. Pffffff, victime de mon propre charme. Hu hu hu.  
Alors, en conséquence, je prends comme résolutions pour la nouvelle année : de ne plus me dévaloriser sans cesse; de mettre au contraire en valeur mes qualités, comme ma voix divinement sensuelle; d'inviter Morgane à dîner la prochaine fois que je la rencontrerai. Et aussi, d'être plus exécrable que jamais avec Potter! Wooéééééé!  
C'est quoi, déjà, sa chanson, à l'autre mangeuse de grenouilles, là? Ah, ouais! "J'ai deeeuuux amooouuur..." Moi et mon reflet dans la glace! Hu hu!  
Ça y est, c'est bientôt le nouvel an! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!  
BONNE ANNÉE!!!  
  
**1er janvier**  
J'ai une gueule de bois monstrueuse.  
Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de la nuit dernière, du moins pas ce qui s'est passé après mon troisième verre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillé allongé par terre, en caleçon, la bouteille d'alcool de potiron vide à la main, un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ sur la tête. Et une nausée terrible.  
Oh, non, je crois que je vais...  
  
**2 janvier**  
Je ne me sens toujours pas très bien. Quelle cuite! Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis... euh... depuis... En fait, je crois que cela ne m'était jamais arrivé.  
J'ai tellement honte de moi! Je me suis comporté comme Hagrid. Et Merlin sait combien cela me coûte de l'admettre. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : sous l'emprise de l'alcool, j'en suis arrivé à lire _Sorcière Hebdo_!  
L'alcool vous détruit un homme.  
  
**5 janvier**  
Il me semble que les élèves ont cessé de parler de cette rumeur comme quoi «la personne qui a chanté Yellow Submarine à tue-tête le soir du réveillon et qu'on a entendu d'un bout à l'autre du château serait un des professeurs qui était complètement bourré».  
Du moins, je l'espère.  
  
**6 janvier**  
C'est l'Épiphanie aujourd'hui. Je me suis boulotté une galette des rois entière, seul et déprimé dans mes cachots. Et j'ai eu la fève!  
Oui, oui, _je sais_.  
  
**7 janvier**  
Les cours ont repris aujourd'hui.  
Youpi.  
  
**9 janvier**  
Alors que je passais innocemment devant la porte de la chambre de Quirrell, j'ai entendu celui-ci parler. En fait, il avait l'air de discuter avec quelqu'un. Tiens, tiens...  
Je crois bien qu'il disait quelque chose comme « Il faut lui jouer de la musique, mais je ne sais pas si...» lorsqu'il s'est interrompu, a bafouillé « Vous êtes sûr? Derrière la porte? En ce moment-même?». J'ai jugé préférable de détaler de là et je suis certain d'avoir entendu sa porte s'ouvrir alors que je tournais au bout du couloir. Ouf! Je l'ai échappée belle!  
Je me demande bien avec qui il parlait.  
  
**11 janvier**  
S'il est une de mes résolutions que j'arrive à tenir sans problème, c'est bien celle d'être encore plus odieux qu'avant avec Potter! C'est délectable! Je lui cherche sans arrêt la petite bête, à un moment ou à un autre il finit par craquer, et paf! je retire des points à Gryffindor pour son insolence!  
C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aime vraiment passionnément mon métier.  
  
**12 janvier**  
Pourquoi ai-je pris la résolution d'inviter Morgane Skeleton à dîner? C'est si absurde! C'est une parfaite inconnue! D'accord, elle m'est plutôt sympathique, ce qui est rare, et elle est plutôt agréable à regarder, et... élégante... et son charmant petit accent étranger... avec un sourire incroyable... un regard presque aussi intimidant que le mien... ah, cette petite lueur glacée dans les yeux!  
Mais à part cela, je ne vois vraiment pas de raison de... euh...  
Oui, bon.  
  
**13 janvier**  
De toute manière, maintenant elle doit être persuadée que je suis fiancé à une cruche en mini robe rouge.  
  
**14 janvier**  
En plus, il y a peu de chances que je la recroise un jour. Ce serait une trop grande coïncidence.  
  
**15 janvier**  
Bien sûr, il est tout à fait possible qu'on se croise une nouvelle fois, après tout on fréquente visiblement les mêmes boutiques...  
  
**16 janvier**  
Bon, je ne retournerai plus sur le Chemin de Traverse et je vais arrêter de me soucier de ce que cette Morgane peut bien penser de moi.  
  
**17 janvier**  
Elle doit me prendre pour un idiot. Un idiot avec un grand nez.  
  
**18 janvier**  
_Les grands nez sont séduisants, les grands nez sont séduisants, les grands nez sont...  
_  
**21 janvier**  
Il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir. C'est fou ce que cela peut être déprimant, la pluie. Je préférais encore quand il neigeait. Maintenant, je ne peux plus faire un pas dehors sans que le bas de ma robe soit couvert de boue. Cela nuit grandement à mon allure.  
- _Mais non, Severus, tu es toujours divin!_ - Merci mon cher Moi, je sais, je sais.  
  
**23 janvier**  
Réunion au sommet le week-end prochain.  
Tous les professeurs doivent se réunir pour accueillir un enseignant représentant l'école Beauxbâtons; il semble que l'on doive parler des liens à renouveler entre les différentes écoles de sorcelleries, patati, patata... Qu'ils renouvellent le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tant qu'ils y sont! Il y a déjà assez à faire à Poudlard sans qu'on se préoccupe des autres écoles à travers le monde!  
Pffffff... Cela promet d'être _mortellement_ ennuyeux.  
  
**25 janvier**  
J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être à deux doigts de percer le secret de Quirrell, mais je n'arrive jamais à y songer sérieusement, mes pensées finissent toujours par se tourner vers ma vie déprimante de célibataire endurci... Il faudrait que je remédie à cette solitude...  
Je devrais peut-être m'acheter un chien?  
  
**26 janvier**  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
Je viens de vivre la plus incroyable réunion de travail de ma vie!  
Lorsque Dumbledore a fait entrer le professeur de Beauxbâtons dans la salle, j'ai d'abord eu la folle impression qu'il venait d'annoncer une certaine "Morgane Agaric". Ensuite, j'ai cru à une hallucination quand j'ai aperçu la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Il a fallu qu'elle vienne serrer la main à toutes les personnes autour de la table et qu'en arrivant devant moi elle dise « Ça alors, vous ici?» avec son sourire, ce sourire...  
On l'a fait asseoir au bout de la table, entre McGonagall et Sinistra (à côté de laquelle je me trouvais moi-même). La discussion a commencé, mais je n'étais pas très concentré parce que je jetais sans cesse des regards à la dérobée au "professeur Agaric" - et dans le même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je lui offrais une vue imprenable sur mon nez de profil. Elle parlait en croisant les doigts, ses mains blanches dans des gants semblables à des toiles d'araignée noires...  
À un moment, Quirrell, qui s'était levé pour prendre la parole, a dû s'adresser à moi car Sinistra m'a donné un coup de coude et tous les regards se sont tournés dans ma direction.  
« Professeur Snape, vous m'écoutez?» a fait Quirrell d'un air mauvais.  
« Non, veuillez m'excuser professeur Quirrell, j'ai répondu avec un sourire condescendant. J'étais absorbé par la contemplation de votre turban - dites-moi, ce ne sont pas des trous de mites que je vois là? Je peux vous proposer une potion très efficace pour vous en débarrasser...»  
Seule Morgane a laissé échapper un petit rire railleur; Quirrell est devenu verdâtre, s'est rassis et a marmonné quelque chose du genre : « Non merci, vos potions ont fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça.»  
Alors McGonagall a dit : « Professeur Snape, pensez-vous comme le professeur Quirrell que la proposition du professeur Agaric d'instaurer des voyages inter-écoles est ridicule?»  
Je n'ai même pas eu à réfléchir : « Absolument pas; c'est au contraire une idée excellente! Je pense qu'il faut par tous les moyens renforcer les liens entre les écoles de sorcellerie, et notamment celles de Poudlard et Beauxbâtons!»  
Tout le monde a eu l'air surpris, à part Morgane qui a juste esquissé un sourire en coin.  
« Merci de nous communiquer votre enthousiasme, professeur Snape, a dit McGonagall d'un air pincé. Je crains néanmoins que cela ne soit difficilement réalisable, c'est en tout cas hors de propos en ce moment, compte tenu des circonstances particulières de sécurité.»  
La discussion a continué encore un moment autour de la possibilité de rétablir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, puis Dumbledore a remercié Morgane et s'est dit enchanté que l'école de Beauxbâtons ait fait le premier pas vers une meilleure entente entre les sorciers des différents pays - et bla-bla-bla...  
Alors que tout le monde se levait pour partir, le vieux cinglé a ajouté :  
« Professeur Snape, vous qui avez montré un tel engouement pour ce projet, vous serez certainement ravi de faire visiter le château à notre invitée?»  
Cher veux cinglé...  
  
**27 janvier**  
Je vis sur un nuage.  
Je repense sans cesse depuis hier à la délicieuse promenade dans les couloirs de Poudlard que j'ai eue avec Morgane... Comme elle avait l'air intéressé par tout ce que je pouvais bien raconter, et comme elle riait à mes sarcasmes, qui d'ordinaire n'amusent que moi... Comme elle m'a confié avoir trouvé les cachots "délicieux", et McGonagall "horripilante"... Et surtout, surtout son petit sourire lorsque je lui ai dit que nous devrions poursuivre notre conversation autour d'un dîner, et qu'elle a répondu que « ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée»...  
Et quand je pense que l'on doit se voir vendredi prochain!  
  
**28 janvier**  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
**29 janvier**  
Ha-ha! Je vais être l'arbitre du prochain match de Quidditch, celui de Hufflepuff contre Gryffindor! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on me laisserait un jour l'arbitrage! Tout le monde est plus ou moins persuadé que je suis un homme très partial et que je défavorise sans cesse Gryffindor tandis que je suis plus indulgent avec ma propre maison, etc... Je vais pour voir leur prouver à tous qu'ils ont parfaitement raison! Foi de Snape, Gryffindor ne sortira pas vainqueur de ce match!  
  
**31 janvier**  
Je suis un peu nerveux pour le dîner de demain.  
Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis paniqué.  
Je me lave sans arrêt les cheveux de peur qu'ils ne deviennent gras et je n'arrête pas calculer dans ma tête : le nombre d'heures, de minutes et de secondes qu'il reste avant le rendez-vous, à quelle heure je devrai quitter les cahots pour arriver à 8 heures précises au Chaudron Baveur, et jusqu'à quelle heure le dîner devrait durer pour être considéré comme réussi.  
Que disais Grand-Pa autrefois, déjà? Ah oui : ce qui compte ce n'est pas à quelle heure un rendez-vous se finit, mais où il se finit...  
Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là.  
  
**1er février  
**Il ne reste plus que 7 heures 14 minutes et 23 secondes! Je ne serai jamais prêt! Il faudra que je me relave les cheveux après les cours, et que je repasse ma robe neuve, et...  
Bon, stop, stop, une seconde.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Severus, mon vieux, reprends-toi. Tu agis comme... comme un... un adolescent! C'est abominable!  
Je suis Severus Snape, célibataire et fier de l'être, qui n'aime personne et surtout pas les femmes! Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je préfère les hommes, ce que j'entends par là c'est que... oh, merde, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer ce que je pense à moi-même. Les femmes sont cruelles, sournoises et atrocement compliquées, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que Morgane Agaric fasse exception à la règle! Aucune femme ne mérite que Severus Snape se mette en frais pour elle. Je dois garder cela en mémoire!  
  
**2 février  
**Cette femme est divine.  
Elle est parfaite, et moi... je ne suis qu'un idiot.  
Je suis passé chercher Morgane au Chaudron Baveur à 8 heures tapantes, et j'ai bien vite senti mes résolutions fondre comme une tarentule lyophilisée dans un chaudron de venin de basilic... Elle avait relevé ses cheveux couleur d'améthyste, dégageant sa nuque blanche, et elle portait une longue robe aux manches en dentelle noire... Je l'ai emmenée dans un restaurant que j'apprécie beaucoup, _La Salamandre d'Orient_. Au moment de passer la commande, nous avons eu à faire à un serveur qui était manifestement d'origine asiatique - ce fut même certain lorsque Morgane lui parla en japonais et qu'il lui répondit de la même façon. J'étais plutôt largué tandis qu'ils parlaient en riant; je commençais à me dire qu'ils se moquaient de moi vu qu'ils me lançaient sans cesse des regards en biais. Excédé, j'ai finalement fixé le serveur de mon regard le plus intimidant, et dès qu'il s'en est aperçu, il est devenu très pâle et a filé aux cuisines sans demander son reste. Morgane a éclaté de rire - elle est fabuleuse - et a dit :  
« J'adore quand vous faîtes ces yeux-là! Même si j'espère que vous ne me regarderez jamais de cette façon», a-t-elle ajouté en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement inquiet.  
J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible - calme, froid et hautain - mais mon verre a failli m'échapper tant mes mains étaient moites. Heureusement, la discussion ne s'est pas attardé sur mes yeux, et j'ai réussi à ne rien laisser paraître de ma nervosité jusqu'à la fin du repas. C'est là que tout s'est effondré. J'avais commandé du champagne - aucun commentaire - et le serveur japonais est arrivé avec une bouteille et a entrepris de la déboucher. Mais, comme par accident, le bouchon a sauté brusquement, m'a frappé à l'oeil, sous le choc j'ai basculé en arrière, tandis qu'un jet de champagne incontrôlable m'aspergeai des pieds à la tête... Et je n'étais pas seulement embarrassé, j'étais furieux, parce que je me suis revu 20 ans plus jeune, humilié une nouvelle fois pas la bande de James Potter, et lorsque je me suis relevé, avec la ferme intention d'arracher les yeux du serveur et de les lui faire avaler, j'ai vu le sourire amusé de Morgane, et cela m'a mis hors de moi. Je lui ai lancé un regard plein de haine, j'ai jeté quelques Gallions sur la table et je suis parti en la plantant là.  
  
**3 février**  
Pour une fois que je trouvais une personne qui avait le même humour que moi, la même classe que moi, les mêmes goûts et dégoûts que moi, il a fallu que je m'en prenne à elle sans raison. Moi aussi, j'aurais trouvé la situation comique, si ce n'avait pas été moi qui m'étais retrouvé cul par-dessus tête. Je le savais, je suis maudit, je finirai seul, malheureux et haï de tous.  
Hum.  
Si l'on essaie de voir le bon côté des choses, ma sortie était magistrale. Même si j'étais couvert de champagne.  
  
**4 février**  
Je devrais recontacter Morgane, je le sais. Mais rien à faire, je n'en ai pas le courage.  
Allons, Severus, tu ne vas pas recommencer à te morfondre. Les femmes sont de viles créatures, toujours à se moquer de toi, ou bien à te prendre en pitié comme le faisait Evans autrefois, mais toutes, elles te prennent de haut. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté pour toi.  
Pense que samedi, c'est le match, et que tu vas pouvoir enfoncer Gryffindor sans qu'on puisse te remettre en cause. Tu n'as qu'à surveiller Potter d'un peu plus près pour te changer les idées en attendant, ce ne sera pas dur de le prendre en faute...  
Oh, et puis, une dernière chose Severus... arrête de te parler à toi-même, tu as l'air d'un désaxé.  
  
**5 février**  
Avec tout cela, j'ai complètement oublié ma vengeance envers Quirrell. Je sais que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais là cela va être du surgelé...  
  
**6 février**  
J'ai dit à Quirrell de me retrouver dans la forêt interdite à la tombée du jour, samedi. Ce sera l'effervescence de l'après-match et personne ne se rendra compte que nous sommes partis... Cela me laisse 3 jours pour trouver le secret avec lequel je vais le menacer! Je sais que la logique voudrait que je l'ai découvert avant de fixer une date pour le narguer, mais je vais trouver...  
  
**8 février**  
Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Quirrell? Réfléchis, Severus, réfléchis... Il va falloir y aller au bluff, je ne vois que cela.  
  
**9 février**  
Journée nettement moins enthousiasmante que je ne l'aurais souhaité.  
_Potter_ a trouvé le moyen terminer le match au bout de cinq minutes! J'ai eu à peine le temps de commencer à défavoriser Gryffindor que le morveux tenait le vif d'or dans sa main. Il s'est pavané avec, bien sûr, fier comme un pou. Il me le paiera.  
Lorsque j'ai retrouvé Quirrell dans la forêt, je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais lui dire. Là, je dois dire que j'ai eu un éclair de génie. Je l'ai ouvertement suspecté de vouloir s'approprier la Pierre philosophale! L'idée m'est venue d'un coup... Alors bien sûr, l'autre a nié, et je n'ai pas osé le frapper parce qu'en vérité je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la véracité des faits. Mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est non seulement plausible, mais probable! En tout cas, Quirrell avait l'air très mal à l'aise...  
C'est triste à dire, mais cela ne me procure même pas de plaisir d'avoir piégé Quirrell.  
  
**10 février**  
C'est la Saint Valentin, dans quelques jours... Je vais la passer seule, une fois de plus. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une fête ridicule. Pffffff...  
Je hais tout l'univers, mondes parallèles inclus.  
Je me suiciderais bien, mais je me dis que cela rendrait beaucoup trop de personnes heureuses.  
  
**11 février**  
Le soleil perce enfin à travers les nuages en ce pâle après-midi, alors qu'il n'a pas cessé de pleuvoir depuis ce matin...  
Je me suis rendu au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui parler de Quirrell, après le déjeuner. Mais le vieux m'avais à peine servi une tasse de thé que nous avons entendu quelqu'un dans l'escalier. McGonagall est arrivée en disant : « Le professeur Agaric est ici.»  
« Faites-la entrer, voyons! a dit Dumbledore. Professeur Snape, je suis désolé, j'avais oublié ce rendez-vous. Nous parlerons plus tard, si vous le voulez bien?»  
J'ai suivi McGonagall dans l'escalier en colimaçon en essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Lorsque nous sommes sortis, Morgane était là, à attendre, et McGonagall a juste dit : « Le directeur vous attend» avant de s'éloigner. Morgane a eu l'air décontenancé un instant, puis a levé fièrement la tête et m'a fixé durement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» j'ai fait avec hargne.  
« Vous êtes devant le passage», a-t-elle répondu sur le même ton.  
Je me suis écarté avec un « Pardon, professeur» des plus sarcastique. Alors elle est montée sur la première marche en disant : « Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse.» Il m'a fallu une seconde pour réaliser que sa voix était sincère... J'ai levé les yeux, mais déjà la gargouille reprenait sa place devant le passage.  
Le soleil brille aujourd'hui.  
  
**12 février  
**Elle a fait le premier pas, c'est à moi de faire le second, je suppose. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou d'excuse et... aller prendre un pot au Chaudron Baveur. Je dirai au hibou de ne pas attendre la réponse.  
_Plus tard_  
En arrivant au Chaudron Baveur - je me demande vraiment comment une femme peut choisir de loger dans un lieu aussi frustre -, je ne savais pas si le hibou avait déjà délivré son message ou non. Je me suis assis au bar et j'ai commandé à boire en espérant que Morgane serait là. Elle n'est bien entendu pas venue passer l'année scolaire en Grande-Bretagne juste pour de petites affaires de voyages d'étudiants, en fait ele fait un stage au ministère de la Magie...  
Je finissais mon verre lorsque, à ma grande surprise, j'ai vu arriver Morgane au comptoir, une lettre décachetée à la main. Elle s'est adressée au barman avec empressement :  
« Tom, est-ce que vous pourriez me prêter un hibou?»  
Au comble du ravissement, je suis descendu de mon tabouret, me suis posté juste derrière elle et lui ai glissé avec malice :  
« À qui voulez-vous écrire?»  
Elle a sursauté, s'est retournée, a souri...  
« À ma soeur, à Paris. Que faites-vous donc ici?»  
Ma stupéfaction à cet instant fut telle que je pense que mon coeur a oublié un ou deux battements. Un rapide coup d'oeil m'informa que la lettre qu'elle tenait à la main n'était _pas_ la mienne. Un hibou a alors surgi et a jeté une lettre - _ma_ lettre - sur le comptoir devant Morgane.  
Forcément, mon effet était un peu cassé, mais la lettre d'excuse lui a fait plaisir quand même.  
Elle m'a invité à monter dans sa chambre - en tout bien tout honneur - et je l'ai suivie à l'étage. Nous sommes entrés dans une pièce assez vaste et sobrement décorée.  
« Je vous sers un café?» a demandé Morgane, une fois que j'ai été installé dans un fauteuil confortable auprès de la cheminée; puis se reprenant : « Ou sans doute préféreriez-vous un thé?»  
J'ai accepté son offre et elle m'a tendu une tasse de fine porcelaine nacrée, spirallée de fils d'argent - je veux les mêmes! - avant de se servir un café noir dans lequel elle plongea un demi sucre et de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du mien.  
L'ambiance était très différente de celle de l'autre soir, au restaurant. Je me sentais confiant et le silence autour fes flammes dansantes ne m'embarrassait pas.  
Un corbeau était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre et me fixait de ses yeux brillants.  
« À quoi pensez-vous, Severus?» a demandé Morgane avec une infinie douceur.  
J'ai parlé sans vraiment réfléchir.  
« Je pense... que la Saint Valentin est une fête idiote.»  
« Et pourquoi cela?» a-t-elle fait avec un petit rire étonné.  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai répondu :  
« Parce qu'elle n'est que dans deux jours, et que cela m'ennuie vraiment d'attendre jusque là pour vous embrasser.»  
Morgane a ouvert de grands yeux, a très vite porté sa tasse a ses lèvres et a bu une grande gorgée de café.  
« Vous avez raison. C'est une fête parfaitement idiote.»  
  
**13 février**  
Ai demandé aux elfes de maison de ne plus me servi désormais au petit déjeuner que du café. Noir. Avec un demi sucre.  
  
**14 février**  
Ai passé l'après-midi d'hier à Pré-au-lard avec Morgane. Nous avons décidé de fêter la non-Saint Valentin, et qu'aujourd'hui serait le seul jour où nous ne nous verrions pas. Alors je ne peux que penser à elle en buvant du café...  
Je lui ai offert un bracelet, c'est un mince serpent en argent, aux yeux de jade - le vert des yeux de Morgane est plus joli -, qui s'enroule sur toute la longueur de l'avant-bras et... s'attaque à tout agresseur.  
Juste... pour quand je ne suis pas là.  
  
**17 février**  
Aujourd'hui, Morgane a voulu m'emmener au "cinéma". Étrange invention moldue... J'aurais éventuellement accepté, si elle n'avait pas voulu aller voir le dernier film où jouait son "acteur" favoris... Rick-quelque chose... Rickman, c'est ça, Alan Rickman. Elle semble apprécier ce Moldu un peu trop à mon goût. Il faut malgré tout souligner le fait qu'elle m'a trouvé un certaine ressemblance avec lui... Reste que j'ai du mal à me sentir flatté lorsqu'on me compare à un Moldu, surtout un Moldu dont le métier est aussi dénué de sens.  
Ils sont fous, ces Moldus.  
  
**19 février**  
J'étais en train de me dire : peut-être que je devrais me laisser pousser la moustache? Cela ferait certainement paraître mon nez moins long...  
Mais Morgane dit que mon nez est très bien comme il est.  
Hahahahahahahahahaha.  
  
**22 février**  
Oh, non... Les vacances sont bientôt finies...  
Je vais devoir retrouver tous ces morveux... et toutes ces copies que je n'ai pas pris le temps de corriger... Je vais y passer le week-end, si je ne veux pas les rendre en retard - mon amour de la ponctualité ne pourrait pas le tolérer.  
C'est sans importance, il y aura maintes autres occasions pour apprendre à Morgane le tango argentin.  
  
**24 février**  
Les élèves sont tellement idiots! Et les première année sont les plus affligeants de tous.  
Ronald Weasley n'a pas fait la longueur demandée pour sa rédaction, qui est par ailleurs médiocre... Bien entendu, Granger a fait du zèle - elle est insupportable, toujours à vouloir faire mieux que tout le monde. Quant à Potter, il a écrit que l'amanite était un champignon indispensable dans la composition de la potion contre le rhume des foins! Ce n'est pas l'amanite, c'est l'_agaric_!  
L'agaric...  
*sigh*


	5. Le journal de Snape : Cinquième Partie

______________________________  
**  
Notes :** Déjà l'avant-dernière partie de ce 1er journal! Snif... J'aurais bien fait l'année suivante, mais faut pas abuser des bonnes choses! Peut-être que je le ferai un jour, malgré tout...  
En attendant, il faut déjà que je finisse mon 6e chapitre. À ce propos, il est parti pour être très long (au moins le double du 1er chapitre), alors vous préférez quoi, que je mette tout ou que je le divise en deux chapitres? Ça casserait un peu la logique, mais d'un autre côté ça ferait un chapitre de plus d'un certaine façon... À vous de décider.  
Ensuite, il faudra lâcher Severus (je vais avoir du mal, c'est que je m'y suis attachée, moi, à force ^^!) et s'occuper d'un autre perso, alors j'aimerais bien avoir vos suggestions, juste pour avoir une idée de ce qui vous plairait... Il est bien possible que je ne tienne aucun compte de votre avis, mais je demande quand même ;p!!!  
  
**Remerciements :** Aux reviewers bien sûr, et je signale aux 'habitués' que quand on ne me laisse pas une review à chaque nouveau chapitre, je le prends très mal! Si, si, je me dis que mon dernier chapitre est nul, je m'ouvre les veines, m'électrocute dans ma baignoire, tout ça... Alors s'il vous plaît, reviews ^__^!!!  
Mais aussi merci à Beday pour ses conseils sur ce chapitre et à Thalya pour son soutient moral permanent (j'en ai eu besoin!).  
Et puis pour finir, une montagne de gros bisous baveux à Mystina pour m'avoir fait de la pub!!!! Ça me touche beaucoup ^^...  
  
**Réponses à vos remarques :** Eh oui, Blue One, en fait, Severus est humain lol... Je sens que tout le monde me suit pas quand je dis qu'il peut être amoureux, là! Mais si, si, je vous jure! Il a besoin d'amûûûr le pauvre (si seulement il se rendait compte qu'il a des milliers de fans à ses pieds lol!). Mais il exigeant, comme pour ses potions. Il pas très expansif, aussi. M'enfin, il le devient vite avec Morgane...  
Mystina : OK, tu m'as donné carte blanche pour les conneries, là vous allez être servis ^^!!!!  
Je suis bien consciente, comme me l'a fait remarquer Luthien, que Severus a normalement du respect pour Dumby... Je suis bien d'accord, pour moi c'est son pote en fait ^^... et j'ajouterais d'ailleurs McGonagall. Je dirais que ces deux-là sont quasiment les seuls amis de Severus... Mais pour moi, Severus n'est pas du genre à montrer la sympathie qu'il éprouve pour qui que ce soit à part en de rares occasions... alors à la place il critique tout ce qu'il peut trouver à critiquer. Il est de mauvaise foi, si vous préférez! Je sais, il a _toutes_ les qualités, mon Severus #^____^# lol...  
Et puis Miss James : MERCI, enfin une qui le trouve meugnon mon Sevy, non mais, quoi, ok il a un sale caractère et il est un peu sadique, mais c'est pas sa faute, c'est la faute à James Potter et sa bande, et puis à son papa qui était pas gentil avec lui, et puis à son Papi et sa Mamie qui sont des chieurs, vala, c'est tout... Lui il est innocent, comme un bébé dragon tout juste sorti de son uf ^^!  
* Rajout de dernière minute * : Il faut qu'il soit bien clair dans vos esprit que maintenant, Morgane et Severus ont dépassé le stade du bisou depuis longtemps! Je sais que je n'ai fait que des allusions, mais bon...  
  
Ooouuups, j'allais oublier...  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos sont à JK Rowling (sans rire?!?!) sauf Morgane Agaric qui est _largement_ inspirée de ma copine Jezebel (j'espère qu'elle vous gène pas parce qu'elle sera de plus en plus présente, voyez donc ici, et pour le chapitre 6 c'est parti pour être pire!)... mais par contre, le docteur Sharkman il est à moi et tout à moi!!! Non mais, je vais quand même pas me laisser déposséder ^^...!  
______________________________  
  
  
_Cinquième partie : Mars - Avril_  
  
**25 février**  
Reprise des cours.  
Hi hi. Tout me semble plus réjouissant à présent. Tyranniser les Gryffindors, jeter des regards méprisants à McGonagall dans son dos, faire apparaître une flaque sous le pied de Quirrell pour qu'il tombe... Tous les petits plaisirs de la vie ont plus de saveur qu'auparavant!  
  
**27 février**  
J'ai entendu Lee Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley faire les pipelettes dans un couloir. Ils parlaient d'une rumeur comme quoi « Snape aurait une petite amie». Jordan a cru bon de commenter :  
« J'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs stupides, mais celle-là est vraiment la plus rocambolesque de toutes! Je me demande qui a pu s'imaginer que quiconque goberait ça!»  
Muf! J'ai enlevé 10 points à Gryffindor parce que le trio encombrait le passage.  
  
**1er mars**  
Je suis de si bonne humeur! Même Longbottom n'a pas réussi à me démoraliser cette fois. J'ai même eu un grand plaisir à lui hurler dessus et, grâce à lui et Potter, j'ai pu ôter une quinzaine de points à Gryffindor. Ah, Potter... Je serais presque heureux de l'avoir sous la main : je peux reporter sur lui toutes mes vieilles frustrations causées par son imbécile de père.  
Ça marche carrément mieux que les petites balles en mousse destressantes.  
Sans parler du psy.  
À propos de psy, le mien m'a recontacté, hier. Ce bon vieux docteur Sharkman trouve _irresponsable_ de ma part de persister à refuser de poursuivre ma thérapie. Cela faisait bien neuf mois qu'il ne m'avait pas harcelé, je croyais qu'il avait enfin lâché le morceau... Pendant dix ans je l'ai suivie, sa foutue thérapie, et je ne peux pas dire que je me sois senti soulagé d'aucun poids - contrairement à mon porte-monnaie.  
Il a dit qu'il réitérerait sa demande, "pour mon bien et celui de mon entourage".  
S'il croit qu'il va m'avoir encore une fois, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil.  
  
**2 mars**  
Ce n'est pas humain, d'avoir autant de travail. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant d'avoir autre chose dans ma vie que des copies à corriger le week-end, mais cela me prend tout mon temps libre! Bien sûr, je pourrais donner un peu moins de travail aux élèves...  
Argh, non, plutôt me tuer à la tâche que de faire la moindre faveur à ces vermisseaux en cape!  
Allons, en me dépêchant, j'aurai fini ce soir et je pourrai consacrer la journée de demain à faire visiter à Morgane les terres autour du château.  
  
**3 mars**  
Quelle fantastique journée!  
Nous avons fait une longue promenade au bord du lac, avec Morgane. C'était magique... jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette brusquement à pleuvoir des trombes et que nous soyons trempés des pieds à la tête. Il fallait s'y attendre.  
Aucune importance, Morgane est encore plus jolie les cheveux mouillés... Et puis, comme elle avait froid, elle est venue se réchauffer dans mes bras et on est resté comme cela, sous un arbre, à contempler la pluie tomber... Bien sûr, j'aurais pu lui proposer de cette potion de chaleur que j'avais préparée pour le cas où, mais cela n'aurait pas été aussi romantique.  
Shabadabada, shabadabada...  
  
**4 mars**  
J'ai l'impression que McGonagall a eu vent de quelque chose au sujet de Morgane et moi, elle a fait des sous-entendus au dîner tout à l'heure. « Les hommes ont une étrange fascination pour les femmes venant de pays étrangers»... « C'est étonnant comme les enseignants ont tendance à choisir des personnes de leur profession pour compagnon»... Et gnagnagni, et gnagnagna... Et vas-y que je te jette des regards appuyés... Non mais, de quoi elle se mêle, celle-là? Sale petite fouine binoclarde!  
Il est donc impossible d'avoir une vie privée lorsqu'on est professeur à Poudlard?! J'en ai marre, à la fin!  
Je boude.  
  
**8 mars**  
Les giboulées de mars dont particulièrement exaspérantes, cette année. À chaque fois que je veux mettre le pied dehors, il pleut à torrent, et le temps que je regagne mes cachots, le temps s'est déjà dégagé.  
Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air égocentrique, mais des fois je me dis que même le ciel m'en veut.  
  
**10 mars**  
Sharkman le psy a de nouveau pointé son sale nez dans ma cheminée, aujourd'hui. Cela doit être dur pour lui d'admettre qu'il a perdu un aussi bon client - pardon, _patient_ - que moi. Mais je crois lui avoir cloué le bec. À renouveler dans neuf mois, probablement...  
Il m'a ressorti les arguments habituels, à savoir que j'étais toujours caractériel, asocial et incapable de vivre une relation de couple durable. Ha! Il a bien dû fermer sa grande bouche pleine de dents quand je lui ai appris que, justement, je menais une relation harmonieuse depuis un mois!  
« Avec une femme?» il a dit, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
« Non, avec une huître! Bien entendu, avec une femme!» j'ai répondu, avant de le chasser de ma cheminée.  
Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi cela paraît si irrationnel à tout le monde?!?!  
  
**13 mars**  
Je suis un peu inquiet, Morgane était étrangement distante, aujourd'hui.  
D'ordinaire, on rit beaucoup tous les deux; ou bien on discute de questions existentielles et des injustices de la vie, comme : pourquoi donc doit-on forcément passer pas l'enfance, alors qu'un enfant n'est nullement tenu d'atteindre l'âge adulte? Ou encore on se raconte nos vies et on dit des méchancetés sur nos parents - qui le méritent...  
Mais hier, Morgane avait la tête ailleurs. Elle n'a même pas rit lorsque je lui ai raconté la fois où McGonagall n'avait pas totalement achevé sa transformation de chat à humain et qu'elle ne s'était aperçu qu'à la fin de la journée qu'elle avait gardé ses moustaches...  
Alors j'ai voulu la faire redescendre sur terre : « Morgane?» Pas de réponse.  
« Eh, mon petit hamster!»  
Elle a paru se réveiller; je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait, elle juste dit : « Non, rien, tout va très bien»; mais ses yeux tristes disaient le contraire.  
C'est étrange. D'habitude, je me délecte du malheur des autres, mais là, je me sens... morose. *Sob*  
  
**14 mars**  
Sharkman a encore ramené sa fraise tout à l'heure. Il voulait qu'on parle de ma "vie de couple"... En temps normal, j'aurais refusé, mais le doute s'est insinué en moi en repensant à hier et...  
Je l'avoue, j'ai été faible; j'ai accepté un rendez-vous samedi prochain. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas si terrible!  
  
**16 mars**  
J'ai détesté cette séance. J'avais oublié combien j'avais horreur de m'allonger sur ce vieux sofa qui grince et raconter ma vie à un imbécile en robe en tweed.  
Il n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions indiscrètes et vaguement accusatrices, en disant sans cesse "cette Morgane", comme s'il y en avait eu plusieurs, sa plume à papote griffonnant continuellement sur son calepin.  
« Et cette Morgane, elle vit avec vous?»  
Quelle idée! Mon oncle et ma tante ne vivent pas ensemble alors qu'ils sont mariés depuis dix-neuf ans!  
Il m'a poussé à lui parler de la distance qu'elle a montré ces derniers jours, et je n'ai pas apprécié son petit sourire narquois qui avait l'air de dire : "je savais bien qu'il n'était pas capable de vivre une relation de couple".  
Il est allé jusqu'à demander : « Cette Morgane, est-ce que vous l'aimez?»  
Là, je l'aurais bien étranglé avec sa cravate.  
Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être le genre d'homme à ouvrir mon petit coeur au premier psychiatre venu? Même si cela fait plus plus de dix ans que je connais celui-ci, ce n'est pas une raison. De toute façon, c'est idiot, comme question. En général, on évite de sortir avec les gens qu'on n'aime pas, non? On ne les vois pas quotidiennement, on ne les prend pas dans ses bras pour regarder la pluie tomber?  
C'est ce que je lui ai répondu, et il a juste marmonné : « Ne répond pas directement à la question posée...»  
Le plus effarant, je dois dire, c'est qu'il m'ait convaincu d'accepter un second rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine.  
  
**17 mars**  
J'étais en train de me dire : Dumbledore ne peut vraiment savoir _tout_ ce qui se passe à Poudlard, hein? Juste dans les endroits publics? Oui, c'est sûrement cela. Sûrement.  
  
**18 mars**  
Je crois que je me suis alerté pour rien, Morgane était parfaitement normale hier. On était dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et j'ai repensé à la séance de la veille et je me suis demandé s'il fallait que je lui parle de mon petit coeur, à elle. J'ai commencé à murmurer : « Je...» mais elle m'a mis un doigt sur les lèvres pour me faire taire, m'a serré très fort et a dit : « "Je" aussi.»  
Gulp. Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai des papillons dans l'estomac.  
  
**19 mars**  
Il semble que sans faire attention, j'ai chantonné dans la salle des professeurs. Avoir le coeur gai ne réussi pas trop à mon austérité légendaire, il faut que je fasse un peu plus attention.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je chantais encore "Yellow Submarine"?  
McGonagall a lancé : « Avant de refaire votre vie dans un sous-marin jaune, vous devriez peut-être aller à votre cours, vous allez être en retard.»  
Moi! J'ai failli être en retard! Par Merlin, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Quelques exercices de mine mécontente devant ma glace sont de rigueur.  
  
**21 mars**  
Au déjeuner, Sprout m'a sorti joyeusement : « Souriez, professeur Snape! C'est le printemps, le temps des fleurs et des bébés!»  
Quelle horreur. Je hais le printemps.  
  
**23 mars**  
Le docteur Sharkman dit de ces choses, des fois.  
« Je pense que votre conscient que vous gardez inconsciemment sous contrôle au mépris de votre vraie nature est en lutte constante avec votre subconscient qui est en fait la voix de votre moi profond, et cette Morgane le sent et c'est cela qui la rend distante. Vous devez donc cesser d'écouter la voix de la raison et laisser s'exprimer celle de votre nature profonde, afin de pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec les autres, mais aussi et avant tout, avec vous-même.»  
Hum.  
Ça se tient.  
La prochaine fois, il m'éclairera sur ce que me dicte mon subconscient.  
Heureusement, parce que j'ai beau tendre l'oreille, j'ai du mal à trouver ma voix intérieure.  
J'ai cru un instant l'avoir entendue, mais ce n'était que les gargouillements de mon estomac.  
  
**25 mars**  
J'ai croisé Trelawney dans un couloir. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, cette vieille chouette. Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a pris un air catastrophé : « Vous allez apprendre d'ici la fin de la semaine une nouvelle qui va bouleverser votre vie!»  
Comme d'habitude, quoi.  
  
**30 mars**  
D'accord, là ce n'est plus drôle du tout.  
Sharkman a conclu la séance d'aujourd'hui par l'interprétation de la voix de mon subconscient.  
« Si l'on prend en compte l'attention que vous portez à votre apparence physique, votre goût pour le shopping, votre choix de porter les cheveux longs et de vous raser la barbe, votre horreur des pantalons moldus et votre relation conflictuelle avec votre famille, tous ces indices indiquent très clairement que vous êtes gay. Vous ne sortez avec cette Morgane que parce que l'homme raisonnable qui est en vous vous le commande! Croyez-moi, vous feriez mieux de vous séparer de cette femme au plus vite.»  
La vache.  
Je suis perplexe.  
  
**31 mars**  
Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
Sharkman est venu dans ma cheminée et m'a trouvé prostré dans mon fauteuil, tout à l'heure.  
Alors il a dit un truc démentiel : « Écoutez, je sais ce que vous ressentez... Ce que nous ressentons l'un envers l'autre... C'est parfaitement normal, vous savez... on appelle cela un transfert... Il n'y a aucune raison d'en avoir honte, vous savez... Nous devrions en parler autour d'un verre, qu'en pensez-vous?»  
Non, je ne plaisante pas, il a vraiment dit cela, et alors j'ai éclaté de rire, parce que j'ai su que celui de nous deux qui était gay, ce n'était certainement pas moi.  
Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
Je lui ai rit au nez et j'ai lancé : « Vous êtes un peu en avance pour le premier avril, allez donc parler de transfert avec votre femme!» et je suis parti en riant comme un bossu.  
Comment j'ai pu croire un seul mot de ce charlatan?! Moi, Severus Snape, gay! Ridicule!  
J'ai toujours été bi!  
  
**1er avril**  
Je déteste le premier avril.  
Je sais que je déteste beaucoup de choses, mais cette fête stupide est vraiment... euh, stupide.  
Je ne peux pas m'asseoir sans vérifier qu'il n'y a rien sur ma chaise, ni en dessous, que ce n'est pas une chaise molle, qu'il n'y a pas de sortilège pour coller mes mains au bureau, que la craie n'est pas ensorcelée pour écrire des obscénités, qu'il n'y a pas d'horreurs qui vont jaillir de mon chaudron, et j'en passe des pires et des meilleures, et cela toute la journée. Épuisant.  
Jusqu'ici, j'ai déjà dû essuyer deux attaques de bombabouses littéralement sorties de nulle part; et bien sûr les rois de la fêtes, j'ai nommé les poissons d'avril, sont également de la partie. Si entre eux les mioches se contentent souvent de poissons en papier qui agitent pathétiquement leurs nageoires en crachant des bulles de savon, les professeurs ont eu droit à une innovation remarquable : des poissons volants qui planent jusqu'à leur proie - en l'occurrence, moi - et se servent du hameçon qu'ils ont dans la bouche pour s'accrocher aux capes ou aux chapeaux. Et la ressemblance avec de vrais poissons est saisissante : forme, écailles; même l'odeur y est...  
Follement amusant, n'est-ce pas.  
Je ne sais pas comment font ces morveux, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur l'identité des auteurs des attaques anonymes de bombabouse et de poissons volants : ce sont sans hésitation les frères Weasley les responsables...  
Argh, rira bien qui rira le dernier!  
  
**2 avril**  
Hi hi hi... La tête qu'ont fait les jumeaux Weasley quand leur potion leur a explosé au visage! Non, je n'avais _absolument_ pas fait exprès de remplacer leur gousse d'ail par un gros oignon! Et quel dommage que j'aie dû leur ôter tous ces points...  
Mouahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
**6 avril**  
Vivent les vacances!  
  
**9 avril**  
Je serais assez tenté de transformer le turban de Quirrell en cloche de Pâques... Ou en oeuf en chocolat. J'avoue que j'hésite.  
  
**10 avril**  
Et pourquoi pas en lapin de Pâques?  
  
**12 avril**  
Il y a un truc qui me travaille, ces derniers temps... J'y pense et j'y repense sans arrêt, et je dois dire que j'en rêve parfois la nuit. Voilà : est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que je porte des robes très longues et qui font de merveilleux "swissshhh" mais qui ne sont pas très pratiques pour marcher, ou bien des robes plus courtes qui dévoilent mes superbes chaussettes vert et argent, aux dépens de mon côté super strict?  
Non, parce que c'est important, quand même.  
  
**15 avril**  
Quelle horreur!  
Morgane et moi avions rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, cet après-midi. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je l'ai trouvée en grande conversation avec un homme au comptoir. Je me suis approché, et qui ai-je reconnu? Remus Lupin! Lui-même! Cet abject loup-garou se permettait de rire avec _ma_ Morgane!  
En me voyant, Remus m'a dit avec un grand sourire : « Tiens, Severus! Nous étions justement en train de parler de toi!»  
Autrement dit, il était en train de raconter des mensonges sur mon compte dans mon dos.  
« Vous vous... _connaissez_?» j'ai demandé, tout bonnement catastrophé.  
« Nous sommes voisins de chambre», a répondu Lupin.  
Voisins de chambre, hein? Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'aucun des deux n'a visité la chambre de l'autre.  
« Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir Morgane, tu sais!»   
Je sais, oui, merci bien. Et je ne prête pas.  
Morgane lui a donné une tape sur le bras en riant : « Quel horrible flatteur!»  
« Horrible, c'est le mot», j'ai marmonné en le foudroyant du regard.  
« Allons, Severus, a fait Lupin, soudain plus sérieux. Il est grand temps d'oublier nos querelles d'autrefois, tu ne crois pas?»  
Querelles? _Querelles_?! Ah, pardon, moi j'avais l'impression qu'un de nous deux avait essayé de bouffer l'autre, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une vue de l'esprit!  
J'ai juste répondu : « Non, je ne crois pas» et j'ai pris Morgane par le bras pour qu'on s'en aille. Mais elle m'a jeté un regard sévère - j'ai maintenant une meilleure idée de ce que les gens ressentent quand je fais cette tête-là, c'est effrayant - et a dit sèchement : « Severus, ne sois pas si borné! Cela ne sert à rien d'entretenir les vieilles rancoeurs!»  
« Excuse-moi Morgane, mais je ne crois pas que tu en saches assez pour...»  
Mais elle m'a interrompu : « Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir! Remus m'a déjà tout raconté!»  
Remus! Elle l'appelle par son prénom! J'ai cru que j'allais faire une syncope.  
Je me suis penché vers elle et j'ai dit entre mes dents : « Ce... type... est... un... loup-garou!»  
« Oui, je sais, elle a fait en souriant. C'est formidable, non? Je n'en avais jamais rencontré avant!»  
Elle a perdu la tête! Les loups-garous, ce ne sont pas des ours en peluche! Cela n'a rien de formidable!  
« La pleine Lune est dans moins d'une semaine, je crois? j'ai lancé d'un ton venimeux à Lupin. Tu veux peut-être que je te donne l'adresse du zoo? C'est là que devrait être ta place!»  
Lupin a eu l'air meurtri - quel comédien! - et a baissé les yeux avec un sourire triste, genre "je suis un louveteau martyre". Méprisable. Cela a dû suffire à attendrir Morgane puisqu'elle a froncé les sourcils d'un air écoeuré et a parlé d'un ton cinglant : « Tu me déçois, Severus.»  
Elle a voulu dégager son bras; je l'ai maintenu fermement mais le bracelet serpent a levé la tête et m'a adressé un sifflement menaçant qui m'a fait lâcher prise. Foutue babiole! Elle n'était pas censée s'en prendre à moi!  
Fou de rage, j'ai regardé l'un et l'autre successivement; Lupin examinait le fond de sa chope de bièraubeurre avec une grande attention, et Morgane avait l'air très, très fâchée. Je savais qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose, mais au lieu de cela j'ai fait volte-face et je suis parti dans un bruissement de tissu.  
  
**16 avril**  
Eh meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdeuh!  
  
**17 avril**  
Morgane est passée tout à l'heure. J'ai ressenti un immense soulagement de la revoir - mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne demande pas à McGonagall de la conduire jusqu'aux cachots, cela m'aurait évité le sourire moqueur de la vieille fouine.  
« Tiens, tu n'as pas amené ton loup apprivoisé avec toi?» j'ai demandé d'un ton acerbe.  
« Arrête, Severus. Je ne comprends pas ta colère de l'autre jour. Remus est un homme charmant! Tu sais très bien que ce qui s'est passé lorsque vous étiez élèves à Poudlard n'était pas de sa faute. Tu n'as aucune raison de lui en vouloir!»  
C'est inimaginable, une chose pareille. "Remus est un homme charmant"... Il l'a ensorcelée! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication!  
« Lui et sa bande, ils ont fait de ma vie un enfer!» j'ai protesté.  
« Mais c'est si loin! Tu ne peux pas en vouloir éternellement à quelqu'un pour ses erreurs du passé! Tout le monde a quelque chose à se reprocher! Il n'y a donc rien de ton passé que tu regrettes, Severus?»  
J'ai machinalement porté ma main à mon avant-bras gauche. Je n'ai rien répondu.  
Et je ne l'ai pas regardée pour ne pas voir son air triomphant.  
« Oh, va donc retrouver ton charmant loup-garou, je ne te retiens pas, tu en meurs d'envie!» j'ai finalement lâché en me détournant. Morgane a marqué un silence interloqué, puis a éclaté de rire.  
« Oh non, c'est pas vrai, tu es _jaloux_!»  
« Quoi? j'ai fait, les joues brûlantes. Pas du tout!»  
« Si, si! Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Le grand Severus Snape est jaloux!»  
Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me rie au nez. J'ai fait mine de partir, mais elle m'a passé ses bras autour du cou avec tendresse et s'est hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle a murmuré doucement : « Tu es encore plus bête que ce que je croyais.»  
  
**18 avril**  
Morgane est certainement la première personne à avoir su trouver les arguments pour me convaincre que j'étais bête. Et, en outre, me rendre heureux de ma bêtise! Vraiment très fort.  
  
**20 avril**  
Morgane est inquiète parce que Lupin a quitté le Chaudron Baveur dans la journée d'hier.  
Je lui ai rétorqué que, étant donné que la pleine Lune est ce soir, elle aurait eu plus à s'en faire s'il était resté... Résultat : elle me fait la tête. Elle a dit : « Moi au moins, je n'insulte pas tes amis!»  
Elle n'a pas tort, mais la tâche est certainement facilitée par le fait que je n'ai pas d'amis, non?  
Peu importe, demain ce sera oublié, et la seule chose importante, c'est que Lupin a débarrassé le plancher. Et un soucis de moins!  
Reste maintenant à suer tout le week-end sur les énormes piles de copies d'élèves entassées sur mon bureau et que j'ai eu la flemme de corriger, pour que tout soit prêt à la rentrée... Nom d'un boa cul-de-jatte, je crois que je vais y passer une ou deux nuit blanche! Est-ce qu'une fois, juste une toute petite fois dans ma vie, un bonheur pourrait arriver sans être immédiatement suivi d'un boulet de problèmes?  
Bon, il me FAUT un café. D'ailleurs, je dois faire le plein de café. ET des demi sucres pour aller avec.  
  
**21 avril**  
Ce que j'aime chez Morgane, c'est qu'elle est incapable de me faire la tête plus d'une journée!  
Ah ça, elle a du caractère, mais heureusement pour moi, je reste son "Sevy d'amour" avant tout...  
Hi hi. Mon petit hamster aux cheveux violets, va.  
  
**22 avril**  
Severus, tu m'inquiètes quand tu deviens tout guimauve, tu sais. Reprends-toi, mon vieux! Tu es le cruel Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et terreur des Gryffindor!  
Oh, non...  
Voilà que tu recommences à te parler à toi-même.  
  
**27 avril**  
D'un commun accord, Morgane et moi ne mentionnerons plus Remus Lupin dorénavant - autant éviter les sujets qui fâchent.  
Hum. Pourvu qu'il ne repointe plus le bout de son museau avant plusieurs décennies, celui-là...  



	6. Le journal de Snape : Sixième Partie

______________________________  
  
**Notes :** Voilà un chapitre sur un mois seulement, car il est déjà bien assez long comme ça ^^. La fin est un peu abrupte car j'ai tronqué ce qui devait être un chapitre en deux... Mais j'espère que ça ira quand même. Reviews ^___^!!!  
  
**Remerciements :** Aux reviewers (toujours) et à ma Phonzine qui m'a encouragée à placer le truc de la baignoire...  
  
**Mes reviewers chéris :** N'hésitez pas à mettre votre adresse quand vous écrivez en , j'aime vous répondre par e-mail!  
Luthien : Ne demande pas avec qui Sev est sorti pour savoir qu'il était bi, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir ^___!!! Mais quand il était adolescent, il détestait couple James/Lily car il était persuadé que James lui avait fait des avances... était-ce le cas? Encore un mystère irrésolu...  
Lol, j'arrête ;D  
Mystina : Encore merci pour ton coup de pub ^^!!!  
Lna Rosemberg : Ton adresse e-mail ne marche pas :( ... T'inquiète, si je fais le journal de Draco, tout ce qui lui arrivera avec Pansy c probablement que ce pékinois en robe flashe sur lui, mais il n'en voudra pas ^^... Par contre je pense pas qu'il y aura d'allusions draco/harry, s'il y en a dans un des journaux ce ne sera pas dans celui-là (je ne peux pas imaginer Draco se rabaissant à s'enticher du balafré le 1er ^^...).  
Blood-Countess : Hein qu'il est chou ^^?!!! Je suis bien d'accord! Il me rend gaga! Gouzi-gouzi-gouzi... Aïeuh! *Arca examine sa morsure de Sev pour voir s'il lui a refilé la rage* Bon, d'accord, caractère _un peu_ fort, peut-être... ^____^  
Naoned : désolée, seulement la moitié du chapitre finalement, mais suite et fin dans une semaine...  
Gaeriel-Jedusor : Ben, je vais aller jusqu'au chapitre 7 ^^. Je peux pas faire la suite, c juste le 1er tome... En tout cas, je suis contente que tu trouves ce couple mimi, pcq finalement, je l'aime bien, moi mon histoire à l'eau de rose ^-^... Mais tu as raison : aucun journal ne pourra être aussi intéressant que celui-là. C mon drame, d'ailleurs. Bouhouhouh! Je n'arriverai jamais à écrire le journal suivant!  
MissJames : Ouah, merci, j'aime qu'on voit l'humanité derrière les sarcasmes de Severus ^-^!! Mais va un peu lui dire qu'il est soupe au lait (seulement si tu as envie d'en finir avec la vie)!  
J'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse un jour s'identifier à ce Severus - tu veux l'adresse d'un bon psy? lol - mais je vois que evrissin'gue ize possibole (tout est possible, traduction pour les anglophobes lol) alors peut-être bien que tout compte fait, il est aussi possible que je parvienne à écrire le journal suivant (je sais ça n'a aucun rapport mais j'essaie de me rassurer ^^).  
  
**Disclaimer :** Morgane : copie non-conforme mais presque de Jezebel; tout le reste : JK Rowling. Voilà, je n'ai rien, je ne suis rien. *sob*  
______________________________  
  
  
  
_Sixième partie : Mai_  
  
  
**1er mai**  
Au déjeuner, Sinistra discutait avec McGonagall : « Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est toujours nécessaire d'interdire aux garçons l'accès aux dortoirs des filles? Nous sommes à une époque où nous accordons beaucoup plus de confiance aux jeunes, non?»  
La vieille pie a répliqué : « Détrompez-vous! Je crois que c'est une époque encore plus sensible qu'autrefois. Au moins, avant, les professeurs montraient l'exemple...»  
Et elle m'a regardé avec un sourire pincé. J'ai fait mine de ne rien avoir entendu... Sinistra, elle, n'a pas fait semblant de pouffer de rire.  
C'est ça, gloussez comme des dindes! Jalouses, voilà ce qu'elles sont!  
  
**5 mai**  
La vie est faaaaaaaaaaaaaaabuleuse!  
La nuit dernière, Potter, Longbottom et Granger - soit les trois élèves qui m'insupportent le plus parmi les première année - ont été surpris à rôder dans les couloirs du château! Minerva a ôté cinquante points à leur maison! _Chacun_! C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai! Et ils ont écopé en plus d'une retenue!  
Malheureusement, le jeune Malfoy a subi la même punition - ce qui, selon moi, est totalement injustifié; ce garçon ne faisait que son devoir en tentant de contrecarrer le crime de ses trois camarades. Bah, on n'a rien sans rien. Pour 150 points soustraits à Gryffindor en une seule nuit, je pardonne à Minerva cette petite injustice...  
J'ai toujours apprécié l'intégrité de Minerva McGonagall! C'est une femme remarquable, je l'ai toujours dit!  
  
**6 mai**  
Hahahahahahaha! Il fallait voir la _tête_ des Gryffindors lorsqu'ils se sont aperçu que le tiers de leurs points avait disparu! J'ai failli me fêler une côte en essayant de réfréner mon fou rire!  
J'ai offert un bouquet de chrysanthèmes à Minerva, pour la remercier de son petit coup de pouce à la victoire désormais certaine de Slytherin à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Elle l'a mal pris... Cette femme est _si_ irritable!  
  
**8 mai**  
Comme toujours, quand ma vie se redresse d'un côté, elle pique du nez de l'autre.  
Morgane recommence à m'inquiéter. On a passé l'après-midi ensemble, et on parlait de notre avenir... Le mariage qu'on ne ferait jamais, parce que comme on dit, si l'amour est aveugle, le mariage ouvre grandement les yeux... La maison qu'on ne partagerait jamais, pour ne pas devenir un meuble l'un pour l'autre... Tous ces enfants qu'on n'aurait jamais, et il n'est même pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi...  
Et puis Morgane a soupiré : « Ça me rend presque triste de rêver comme ça.»  
Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Je le regrette maintenant. Je crois que j'ai eu peur de sa réponse...  
Je ne veux plus y penser.  
  
**10 mai**  
Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai un défaut d'élocution, ou quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que, quand je dis : « Hachez les trompettes-de-la-mort en lamelle et réduisez le foie de corbeau en cube», Longbottom me fait des lamelles de foie et des cubes de champignon?  
Et dire qu'un jour, _ça_ tentera d'obtenir sa BUSE en potion.  
Hu hu hu. J'aurais presque de la peine pour lui.  
Presque.  
  
**11 mai**  
Je crois que je suis dans un état second. Comme si j'avais regardé ma mort dans le blanc des yeux. Sauf que la mort ne peut pas avoir de blanc ni d'yeux étant donné que ce n'est qu'un squelette aux orbites vides, mais... merde, stupide cerveau cartésien, boucle-la trente secondes et arrête de foutre en l'air mon monologue!  
Hum.  
Morgane est en train de dormir, à côté, dans le lit. C'est la première fois qu'elle passe la nuit ici... Elle s'est endormie, hier soir, et je n'avais pas envie de la réveiller. Je sais qu'elle est insomniaque, et elle a bien droit à un peu de repos, pour une fois.  
Elle a trouvé ce journal sur mon bureau hier. J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais je l'ai finalement laissée le feuilleter, avec quelques réticences néanmoins. Ça l'a fait rire, souvent... Elle a lu avec beaucoup d'attention le récit de notre premier rendez-vous. Puis elle a poussé un soupir et je l'ai vue chasser une larme d'un geste vif, avant de refermer le journal.  
Je me suis approché d'elle : « Qu'y a-t-il dans ce ramassis d'ineptie qui puisse bouleverser le plus redoutable professeur de duel de Beauxbâtons?»  
Elle a laissé échapper un petit rire.  
« J'étais le _seul_ professeur de duel de Beauxbâtons!»  
Je me suis assis auprès d'elle sur le lit et je lui ai caressé les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient si tristes... Cela me faisait mal de la voir comme cela.  
« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question», j'ai dit doucement.  
Elle a haussé les épaules : « Ce n'est pas le journal, c'est... c'est toi... Tu ne réalises pas!»  
Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton presque désespéré. J'ai levé un sourcil intrigué.  
Elle a repris en soupirant : « Avais-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'avais raconté, ce soir-là, au restaurant?»  
« Bien sûr! ai-je répondu en riant. Je buvais la moindre de tes paroles!»  
« Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dit sur la véritable raison de ma venue en Angleterre?»  
« Oui...» j'ai répondu d'un air hésitant. Où voulait-elle en venir? « Tu as laissé de côté l'enseignement pour venir étudier pendant dix mois les techniques des Aurors, dans le but de devenir experte en combat magique.»  
« Mais tu te rappelles aussi que je ne me consacre pas qu'à la Grande-Bretagne; je t'ai expliqué que j'avais passé l'année dernière à Durmstrang pour les mêmes raisons.»  
« C'est vrai... ai-je reconnu en plissant les yeux, sans comprendre. Morgane, qu'essaies-tu de me dire, exactement?»  
Elle s'est blottie contre ma poitrine et a dit d'une petite voix que je ne lui connaissais pas : « Je ne peux pas m'arrêter là, Severus; cela n'a jamais été mon intention! J'ai déjà évoqué ce stage, tu sais, avec les sorciers Samouraï...» Elle a marqué une pose, puis, dans un souffle : « Je vais rentrer chez moi cet été et dès la rentrée prochaine, je me rends au Japon.»  
Je suis resté silencieux. Ses mots n'avaient soudain plus aucun sens pour moi.  
« Tu comprends ce que je te dis? Severus! s'est-elle exclamé d'une voix cassée. Ces deux mois sont les derniers que nous passons ensemble avant longtemps... Peut-être pour toujours.»  
Un abîme terrifiant s'est ouvert tout à coup sous mes pieds. Je n'aurais pas été plus horrifié si on m'avait annoncé qu'autrefois le Choixpeau s'était trompé et que j'aurais dû être à Gryffindor.  
Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'ici à quel point je l'aimais, mon petit hamster.  
Comme je ne disais toujours rien, elle s'est écartée, s'est levée et m'a tourné le dos.  
« Je savais bien que nous aurions dû parler de tout cela bien avant! Seulement je n'aurais jamais cru que... je n'aurais jamais imaginé...»  
Ses poings se sont serrés comme elle baissait la tête, avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Ses épaules ont eu un soubresaut.  
« Je me sens si bête! Je ne pleure jamais, d'habitude.»  
Émergeant de mon hébétude, je l'ai attrapée par la taille pour la forcer à venir sur mes genoux, et puis je l'ai bercée dans mes bras comme un petit enfant. Il y a eu un long silence, au bout duquel elle a murmuré : « Severus... Je...» mais je lui ai posé un doigt sur les lèvres et je l'ai embrassée tendrement sur le front.  
« "Je" aussi.»  
  
**12 mai**  
Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi, sans Morgane? J'ai oublié ce que cela faisait de vivre sans elle.  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de rester. Je ne peux pas lui demander de foutre sa vie en l'air pour moi, je tiens trop à elle pour cela. Et puis... je ne sais pas si _elle_ tient suffisamment à moi pour accepter. Et je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est passer le plus de temps possible avec elle tant que je le peux encore... Le temps passe si vite.  
Tiens, ça me rappelle qu'il y a des soldes exceptionnelles à _Planète Potion_, il serait temps que j'y fasse un tour avant que tout ne soit vendu.  
  
**13 mai**  
C'est le moment de ressortir le bon vieux _Carpe Diem_, de "cueillir chaque jour", de profiter de l'instant présent. Avec Morgane.  
Nom d'une cuisse d'émeu au curry, le chagrin me rend philosophe.  
  
**14 mai**  
Voilà que le vieux cinglé et la vieille pie se font du soucis pour moi. S'ils savaient comme je me passerais bien de leur compassion et de leur têtes de "tu-veux-qu'on-en-parle?"... Je ne sais pas quand ces deux-là ont décidé de se prendre pour mon père et ma mère, mais je ne leur ai rien demandé. Tout cela juste parce que je n'ai rien avalé à part du café, ces derniers jours... Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout! Je leur ai dit que je faisais un régime, mais ils n'ont pas eu l'air convaincu. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas exactement le genre de personne à qui la diète s'impose d'urgence.  
Quirrell m'a sorti que l'anorexie c'était un truc de jeune fille, et que si je m'étais fait larguer ce serait plus à cause de mon grand nez que d'une quelconque surcharge pondérale. C'est démentiel, je n'ai jamais vu un bègue se la ramener autant! D'ailleurs, il bégaie rarement lorsqu'il s'agit de lancer une vacherie - _donc_ lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi en général. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire qu'il fait semblant...  
Je lui aurais bien collé mon poing dans sa face de veracrasse, mais je n'avais pas le coeur à cela et, franchement, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
**16 mai**  
Le premier choc passé, la vie a repris son cours normal. Comme disait Grand-Pa : « La vie, c'est comme une boîte de dragées surprises : on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber.»  
Ça vaut pas _Carpe Diem_ sur le plan poétique, mais c'est tout aussi vrai.  
  
**17 mai**  
J'ai de nouveau dû emmener Longbottom à l'infirmerie, aujourd'hui. Il s'était entaillé le doigt. Cela n'aurait pas été gravé bien entendu, s'il n'avait stupidement sucé sa plaie alors qu'il avait les mains pleines de venin d'hippocampe à crète bleue! Des nageoires lui ont poussé de chaque côté du cou.  
J'ai été plutôt mal accueilli par Pomfrey : « Professeur Snape! Cela faisait longtemps que vous ne m'aviez pas amené un nouveau patient! Mais, sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne me languissais pas vraiment après votre retour en ces lieux.» (Eh! mais c'est _moi_, le sarcastique de service!)  
Qu'elle rigole! Je parierais que cela ne fait pas deux jours que Longbottom l'a consultée pour la dernière fois! Si l'on avait donné une noise à ce garçon à chaque fois qu'une de ses bêtises l'a amené à l'infirmerie, il aurait déjà rassemblé de quoi se payer une greffe de cerveau, ce qui en passant ne serait pas superflu...  
  
**18 mai**  
Lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre de Morgane, elle était debout devant sa glace. Elle était immobile, mais son reflet se tripotait les cheveux d'un air critique.  
Le mien fait cela aussi, souvent, mais je me demande toujours pourquoi.  
« Tu crois que je devrais changer de couleur de cheveux?» elle a demandé sans se retourner.  
« Eh bien, maintenant que tu me le dis, j'ai répondu d'un air dubitatif, c'est vrai que cette teinte me rappelle indéniablement celle du turban de Quirrell.»  
« Eh!»  
Elle s'est retournée en fronçant les sourcils, mais elle avait ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle arbore toujours quand elle reconnaît une de mes plaisanteries.  
Merlin, que j'adore ce sourire.  
« Tu sais bien que j'adore tes cheveux couleur de jus de betterave», j'ai dit en me postant près d'elle pour ranger une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
C'est affolant comment une simple petite mèche de cheveux peut déclencher une telle bouffée de tendresse. Mon coeur s'est mis à battre si fort tout d'un coup que c'en était douloureux. Parfois, je me dis que toutes ces années, mon coeur s'était asséché et rabougri, comme une vieille pomme de terre oubliée au fond d'un placard, et que depuis que Morgane est là, il est brusquement devenu trop grand pour ma poitrine.  
Hum...  
Voilà que je deviendrais presque romantique.  
  
**20 mai**  
Pffffff.  
Morgane est de sortie cette semaine, et ne revient pas avant ce week-end. M'ennuie.  
Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que dans à peine plus d'un mois, je devrais de nouveau subir cela en permanence. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne vais pas supporter une telle solitude!  
Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie.  
*sigh*  
Je pourrais peut-être en faire une chanson, comme ça j'aurais au moins quelque chose à chantonner pour m'ennuyer un peu moins dans mon ennui.  
  
**21 mai**  
Tiens! Si je cassais un peu les pieds de Quirrell, ça fait longtemps!  
  
**22 mai**  
J'ai foutu la pétoche du siècle à Quirrell, avec d'habiles allusions à son éventuelle malhonnêteté. C'est presque trop facile avec lui : il ne marche pas, il fonce en balai. En fait, non seulement cela ne m'a pas distrait, mais cela m'a ennuyé encore plus de Morgane.  
Pas de doute, j'ai le blues.  
  
**23 mai**  
Me suis enfilé une bouteille de Firewhisky, pour oublier. Connerie! Ça marche même pas!  
Par contre, ça me donne de l'inspiration. Attends, j'vais écrire un blues...  
"Je regarde tomber la pluie  
Et je m'ennuie...  
J' regarde courir les souris  
Et je m'ennuie...  
J' regarde ta place vide dans l' lit  
Et je m'ennuie...  
_Oooh, j'ai le blues de toi  
Quand tu es loin de moi!_"  
  
**24 mai**/b  
Morgane revient demain! Morgane revient demain! Morgane revient demain!  
  
**25 mai**  
Au Chaudron Baveur, j'ai trouvé Morgane en train d'écrire à son bureau. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu entrer, alors je me suis glissé derrière elle et j'ai dit d'un ton un peu moqueur, pour ne pas trop montrer à quel point j'étais heureux de la revoir : « Alors, on m'écrit des poèmes?»  
Elle a sursauté, a fait volte-face et s'est exclamé avec un petit rire : « Severus Snape, vil serpent sournois!»  
« Merci du compliment», ai-je rétorqué avec une petite révérence.  
Je me suis penché pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle écrivait par-dessus son épaule, mais elle a plié le parchemin en quatre d'un geste vif, et l'a fourré dans la poche de sa robe.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est? j'ai demandé avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée. On aurait bien dit un poème!»  
« Pas du tout! a-t-elle rougi. C'est juste une... juste une chanson.»  
« Une chanson? me suis-je étonné, tout en repensant à l'horreur que j'ai griffonnée à une heure particulièrement perdue de ma solitude forcée de cette dernière semaine. Tu écris des chansons, maintenant?»  
« Oui... enfin, non! Une inspiration subite, dirons-nous», ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Je lui ai retourné mon sourire le plus charmeur (je me suis entraîné à cela, dernièrement - d'accord, sur ce plan je ne suis pas aussi bon que cette vermine de Sirius Black, mais je m'améliore).  
« Je peux voir?»  
« Non!» s'est-elle écrié.  
« Bon, très bien» j'ai fait en baissant la tête d'un air soumis, et l'instant d'après j'ai sorti ma baguette : « Accio parchemin!»  
Le morceau de parchemin m'est venu aussitôt dans la main, mais Morgane a eu le réflexe de se jeter sur moi pour le récupérer et nous sommes tous les deux tombés par terre... La chute a été brutale. La longue étreinte qui s'ensuivit fut en revanche des plus agréables; il n'empêche que maintenant, j'ai le dos en compote.  
Nom d'une purée de rainette mexicaine! Je n'ai plus l'âge de ce genre de choses! J'ai l'impression qu'un troll des cavernes s'est assis sur ma colonne vertébrale.  
  
**26 mai**  
D'après Pomfrey, j'ai un lumbago. Oh, je lui fait confiance, même si en vérité cela ne change pas grand-chose à mon état. Elle m'a dit qu'il faudrait un jour ou deux à la potion qu'elle m'a donné pour agir complètement. Hum... Je me demande si elle ne fait pas exprès de ne rien me donner de plus efficace. Mais peut-être que je deviens paranoïaque avec l'âge.  
Elle a dit que j'étais un peu "rouillé" et que je devrais faire plus d'exercice. Je lui ai rétorqué que j'en faisais, mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'elle ait répondu : « Oh, je n'en doute pas, professeur, mais je pensais plutôt à un sport d'_extérieur_, voyez-vous» avant d'étouffer un gloussement.  
Quoi, encore? Je déteste avoir cette impression que le sens réel de ce qu'on me dit m'échappe totalement.  
  
**31 mai**  
Aha. Pincez-moi. J'ai dû rêver, ce genre de choses n'arrivent pas dans la réalité.  
Comme je dis toujours, rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud après un cours avec les Gryffindors de première année.  
J'étais dans ma baignoire, en train de juger la longueur de mes ongles de pieds tout en me frottant vigoureusement le cuir chevelu avec du shampooing à la framboise et en fredonnant cette chanson qui me trotte dans la tête de puis un bout de temps - "_We all live in a yellow submarine_"... - quand j'ai entendu Morgane entrer dans la pièce à côté. J'ai aussitôt - et quasi-inconsciemment - changé de disque pour "All You Need Is Love". Mais à l'instant où je me saisissais de la pomme de douche, la porte de la salle de bain s'est ouverte en grand sur... Quirrell.  
Mon chant s'est étranglé dans ma gorge. Une longue seconde s'est écoulée, durant laquelle lui et moi sommes restés foudroyés par la surprise.  
Puis je me suis mis à balbutier : « Je... Vous... Que... QUIRRELL!!! j'ai finalement rugi, incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent.  
Mais l'autre n'a pas percuté, il est resté à me fixer, le menton toujours par terre. Ses yeux ronds comme des couvercles de poubelle sont montés à mes cheveux, ont sauté à la pomme de douche que je tenais toujours en l'air, puis sont redescendus, redescendus, redescendus...  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous...?!» j'ai commencé avec effroi, mais en suivant son regard, j'ai constaté avec soulagement - soulagement de courte durée - que la surface de l'eau - Vous, qui que Vous soyez, qui régissez l'univers, ses astres, et les réactions chimiques du gel douche Fleur de Citrouille, soyez béni - était rendue opaque par une fine couche de mousse orangée. En fait, ce qu'il regardait ne concernait aucune des parties de mon anatomies - merci encore - mais ce petit canard en plastique jaune qui se balançait gaiement au rythme des vaguelettes de l'eau du bain. (J'imagine qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de lui expliquer que je l'avais gagné dans une fête foraine avec Morgane il y a quelque temps et que je le conservais uniquement par pur et ridicule sentimentalisme?)  
Ses yeux sont restés scotchés à l'objet, si bien que pour le sortir de son état de gargouille baveuse, je me suis finalement emparé dudit canard pour le lui lancer au visage. L'autre a aussitôt fait un bond en arrière et a claqué la porte.  
J'étais dans une rage folle. Je suis immédiatement sorti de la baignoire, ai enfilé un peignoir et suis sorti de la salle de bain pour trouver Quirrell, complètement paniqué, la main sur la poignée de la porte de sortie.  
« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ CHEZ MOI?» j'ai vociféré, hors de moi, ignorant délibérément le shampooing qui dégoulinait le long de mon nez.  
« S... S... Severus! a bégayé le bègue. J... je... je voulais j... juste vous pa... parler...»  
« VOUS VOUS ATTENDIEZ À QUOI EN ENTRANT DANS MA SALLE DE BAIN, À ME TROUVER À PRÉPARER UNE POTION DANS LA CUVETTE DES TOILETTES?!»  
« Je n... ne p... p... pensais p... pas que c'était la... l... la salle d...»  
« ON VOUS A JAMAIS APPRIS À FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER CHEZ LES GENS?!»  
Là, Quirrell a respiré un grand coup, paraissant reprendre le dessus, et son bégaiement s'est miraculeusement calmé : « Et vous, vous connaissez pas l'utilisation d... d'un rideau de douche?!»  
« Je...» L'abruti m'avait coupé dans mon élan. « J'attendais quelqu'un d'autre!» j'ai répondu en désespoir de cause.  
« Quelqu'un d'autre? Dans votre bain?» il a fait, un tantinet ironique.  
« Oui! Euh, non!» j'ai bredouillé pathétiquement en essayant de ne pas rougir comme une adolescente. Pourquoi ma répartie légendaire me lâche-t-elle toujours quand j'en ai le plus besoin?  
À mon tour, j'ai pris une profonde inspiration afin de retrouver un semblant de calme.  
« Que vous vouliez-vous me dire?»  
« Juste... juste que le directeur v... vous attend dans son bureau d... dès qu'il vous sera possible.»  
Il mentait, il y avait autre chose. Mais je n'ai pas insisté, parce que je voulais avant tout qu'il s'en aille au plus vite à présent, et puis parce que la petite flaque d'eau qui commençait à se former à mes pieds risquait de faire boursoufler le plancher.  
« Dites-lui que je ne suis pas disponible et que je le verrai demain matin.»  
Sur ces mots, il m'a jeté un dernier sourire narquois avant de quitter la pièce.  
Bon, faisons le point.  
Mon ennemi juré au sein du corps enseignant vient de me voir 1) dans ma baignoire, 2) nu, 3) en train de chanter, 4) brandissant une pomme de douche, 5) les cheveux couverts de mousse rosâtre, 6) avec un canard en plastique jaune.  
Cela fait beaucoup d'un seul coup, pour mon image de marque, je trouve.  
  
__________


	7. Le journal de Snape : Septième Partie

_______________________________  
  
**Notes :** Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre, le vrai. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ferais peut-être la suite un jour... Mais il faut que je prenne un peu de vacances, depuis le temps que ce Severus un peu étrange a investi ma tête, j'ai du mal à le faire sortir. Je deviens même sarcastique... Tsss tsss. Un auteur ne doit pas devenir accro à son personnage, c'est dangereux. Après je ne vivrais plus que pour Severus Snape... Peut-être me direz-vous qu'il y a pire? En tout cas, mon idée première ce n'était pas de faire la vie de Snape en journal, ce n'était qu'une année... et puis, il vaut mieux que je m'arrête avant que je perde mes idées et le goût de l'écrire! Comme ça au moins, on se quitte sur un bon souvenir. Du moins, je l'espère.  
  
**Remerciements :** À Dark Jezebel pour avoir aimé la fin (allez lire sa fic!!!), à Phonzine pour avoir joué les cheerleaders, à Radiohead qui m'emplit la tête de merveilles à longueur de temps, à SALH, ma ptite sardine qui a failli mourir étouffée à cause du canard en plastique (désolée), à No qui me comprend si bien, à Opaluz, la source de mon inspiration, et puis (on finit par le gros morceau de reconnaissance éperdue) à tous les reviewers qui me font sautiller de joie devant mon ordinateur avec leurs mots (trop) gentils.  
Désolée pour ces remerciements larmoyants (snnnirf!), mais c'est que ça fait quelque chose de déposer un dernier chapitre! Surtout pour moi, qui ne finis jamais rien... Même là, ce n'est pas sûr que ce soit fini, alors ^^!  
  
**Reviewers de mon cur :** J'ai particulièrement aimé recevoir plus de reviews en quelques heures pour le 6e chapitre que je n'en avais reçu en une semaine pour le 5e!!! Ça m'a agréablement surprise.  
Réponse à tous.  
Ginny McGregor : Tu es toute excusée bien sûr, et je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, vu que tu t'étais classée sur le podium de mes 3 premières revieweuses ^____^. Eh oui, je suis fan de Forrest, Forest Guuump lol... On se refait pas ^^p.  
pug : Gosh alors, je t'avais oublié la derniere fois :'( ... Bizarrement, g pas reçu ta reviews dans ma bal, d'où cet oubli... Rah la la, le jour où on pourra faire confiance à l'informatique!!!  
Snape4ever : (avec un pseudo comme ça, au moins, on est fixé ^^) Ouah, deux reviews, ça c'est sympa ^^. Contente d t'avoir fait télécharger Yellow Submarine, bicoze les Beatles c'est de la very good music - et le premier qui dit que c'est démodé, il s'en tirera pas entier! Y'a des trucs qui se démodent jamais... Allez, tous en chur! _In the town where I was born..._  
Gaeriel-Jedusor : Ouah, génial, j'ai créé une nouvelle forme de régime! Dommage, ça marche pas sur moi (impossible de me faire rire moi-même, je vois tout venir à l'avance ^^). Bon, personnellement, imaginer Snapichou en train de faire sa popote dans la cuvette des chiottes, c'est pas ce que je préfère, moi ce serait plutôt dans ses bras à regarder tomber la pluie, mais chacun son truc lol, faut dire que je suis une romantique confirmée et multi-récidiviste, alors ^^p... mdr... Oui, bon, d'accord, la chanson dans l'idée c'est très romantique. Mais une merde pareille, excusez le langage ^^... g dû me creuser la tête environ douze secondes pour écrire ça (eh oui, tant que ça, tout le monde n'a pas un talent naturel pour les bêtises)... Non, dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir une chanson avec le niveau un peu au-dessus, tout de même ^___^. Merci de m'accorder ton pardon pour le "rouillé" (mé-euh, c pas moi, c Pomfrey!), merci d'avoir dit que ct mignon (la y-sont-chou attitude, comme dit jezebel!). Par contre, faire les autres persos aussi atachants... je n'y arriverai jamais, puisque je n'y suis pas aussi atachée! Bon, à part Sirius peut-être, mais je le vois mal tenir un journal là où il est (mon pov'bébé). Ah, et Remus, mais Remus est trop gentil, jamais je n'oserais dénaturer ce louveteau d'amour ^^.  
Blue one : Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!! Vive la Snape's fever, et bienvenue au club ^_____^!!!  
Blacky : Eh voilà, la suite est là, juste là... Mais je continue mes ptits commentaires de reviews, juste pour vous faire poireauter... niak niak niak!!! Comment ça, vous n'avez qu'à descendre la page?! Je vous l'interdis!!! ^^...  
Mystick : Comment ça, drôle?! Comment as-tu pu trouver ça drôle, voyons, c'est une véritable tragédie grecque, cette fic! Lol, qu'est-ce que je suis rigolote #^___^# Merci-merci encore... C terrible de relire toutes ces reviews d'un coup, ça me fait enfler les chevilles ^^!  
did : Ah ben c clair, ce serait trop bête de me mentir... J'avais mal lu le 1er coup, j'avais cru que c'était "je te mentirais en disant que j'aime ta fic", alors j'étais un peu vexée, mais un réajustement des yeux en face des trous et j'étais de nouveau toute contente ^^!  
Lna Rosemberg : Je suis douée, moi, je t'ai même envoyé les "nom de" qui figuraient dans ce chapitre que tu n'avais pas encore lu! Hum, les génies sont distraits, c'est bien connu ^-^! Mdr, tu vois quoi comme équivalent sorcier du Sunday? Un mix de la Gazette et de Sorcière Hebdo avec des tas de clones de Rita Skeeter à la rédaction ^^?  
alana chantelune : *pivoine* Oh la la, me compare aux Monty Python, je n'en mérite pas tant! Ils sont géniaux O__O... Vive l'humour british ^^!  
Mystina : Eh! Non! Pose ce marteau tou de suite! Tu te prends pour un elfe de maison ou quoi ^^?! En tout cas, il semble que tu ne sois pas la seule à te demander qui sera ma prochaine victime (niêk niêk!) - haha! (\°__°/) (pour ceux qui pigeraient pas, c un psychopate avec une faux dans chaque main) En effet, je me pose aussi la question! J'attends que l'envie me vienne, là je fais une pause! J'ai commencé 5 autres fics, alors ^-^...  
Luthien : Eh voilà la fin du suspense... T'avais raison de t'inquiéter, bwahahahahahahahaha!!!!! ... Hem. Non, j'rigole (comme tu vois). Merci pour m'avoir toujours répondu malgré tes exams (j'espère que ça s'est bien passé jusque là ^^).  
Arna : MERCI, j'aurais jamais cru qu'on m'écrirait un jour une aussi longue review (moi je suis jamais inspirée pour les reviews)... *Trop contente* Tu es la première à me dire que je prends Snape à contrepied, ce qui est tout de même étrange, nom d'une moustache de criquet, parce que c'était mon idée de départ! Ruiner la réputation de ce cher Sev en montrant sa """véritable""" nature... Mais malgré tous mes efforts, on a persisté à me dire que c'était tout à fait lui. Après avoir lu ta review, je me dis qu'en fait, il doit être possible de faire les 2 en même temps ^^... Oh, et, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du goût de la purée de rainette mexicaine, mais si tu veux demander à Sev', tu sais où envoyer le hibou ^^.  
Marie-Po-Fine : les plus courtes sont les meilleures? lol ^^  
TiteSevie : Chapeau, la première à avoir fait le lien entre le "and call of christmas!" d'Alan Rickman dans Robin des Bois Prince des Voleurs, et l'histoire d'annuler Noël dans le chapitre 3 ^^... Hé, c qu'il faut avoir des références lol! Hum, JJG ne fait pas partie de mes références, mais ça c'est pas grave (je comprendrai jamais pourquoi _tout le monde_ aime Goldman). Ah, et frappe ta soeur de ma part pour avoir OSÉ t'interrompre dans la lecture de mon chef-d'oeuvre lol...  
  
Et enfin...  
**Disclaimer :** Alors là, on a : personnages et monde à JK Rowling, Miss Agaric à Jezebel, extraits du livre de Trelawney piqués dans _Un prénom pour la vie_ de je-sais-plus-qui, chanson (un tout ptit peu bidouillée mais alors vraiment pas beaucoup) de Tracy Chapman (yééé Tracy, je t'aime toi aussi!) et, hum... les 2-3 trucs qui restent sont à moi T__T.  
  
  
_Septième partie : Juin_  
  
**1er juin**  
Malgré toute l'affection que je peux porter au vieux cinglé et à sa copine la vieille pie, là, vraiment, j'ai envie de les étrangler. Et ne parlons même pas de Quirrell, qui ce matin au petit déjeuner a lancé la conversation sur les instruments de bain des uns et des autres...  
« Parce que figurez-vous que le p... professeur Snape possède un _ravissant_ coin-coin en caoutchouc pour lui te... tenir compagnie», n'a-t-il pas manqué de préciser avec un sourire fielleux.  
Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe lorsque Flitwick a fait avec innocence : « Ah oui? Comment savez-vous cela, professeur Quirrell?»  
L'autre a viré pivoine, mais je me suis tout de suite exclamé : « Il ne sais rien du tout! Il affabule!!»  
« Vraiment, Severus? est intervenue Minerva. Parce que, pour ma part, je ne suis pas contre ce type d'amusements. Je possède moi-même une petite flotte de navires en plastique...»  
Tout le monde l'a regardée avec des yeux grands comme l'Australie, comme si elle avait lâché une grossièreté. Cela a bien rabattu son caquet à Quirrell, en tout cas, et je dois dire que cela m'aurait plutôt réjoui si par la suite j'avais réussi à m'ôter de la tête l'image abominable de Minerva McGonagall dans son bain. Brr.  
Et donc, à la suite de ce petit déjeuner des plus déplaisants que j'ai écourté, ayant perdu l'appétit, je me suis rendu au bureau du siphonné-en-chef, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore. Il m'a accueilli avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et un instant plus tard je me trouvais assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains (comment est-elle arrivée là?).  
« Buvez, Severus, cela va vous détendre», a dit le barbu.  
J'ai trempé mes lèvres dans le breuvage avec suspicion. Cela a semblé encourager Dumbledore.  
« Minerva et moi... nous avons eu vent que vous avez eu quelques... contrariétés, dernièrement.»  
Quoi? Était-il possible qu'il soit au courant pour l'incident d'hier avec Quirrell?  
« Nous nous sommes rendu compte, a-t-il poursuivi, que vous aviez perdu l'appétit, que vous étiez redevenu d'humeur plus sombre... Nous en avons déduit que vous aviez eu quelque problème avec votre amie... Morgane, c'est cela?»  
« Oh», j'ai juste dit. C'était donc cela. À vrai dire, j'avais réussi à ne plus trop y penser, merci de me le rappeler, _voilà_ qui me remonte le moral... Surtout que je ne suis pas trop porté sur le déballage de vie privée à cette heure de la journée - pas plus qu'à aucune autre heure, d'ailleurs.  
« Alors, continua Dumbledore, avec Minerva, nous avons songé qu'un peu de compagnie vous serait bénéfique.»  
Là, il va m'annoncer qu'il m'a payé un abonnement dans un bordel, je me suis mis à penser, vaguement effrayé. Il faut s'attendre à tout avec cet homme.  
Au lieu de cela, il m'a collé un machin noir dans les bras - et quand j'ai vu ce que c'était, j'ai presque eu un regret pour le bordel.  
« Appelez-le comme vous voulez», qu'il a dit.  
Moi, j'étais pétrifié, ne pouvant détacher mon regard des grands yeux verts en amande de la petite boule de poils. Incrédule - les hallucinations conscientes, ça existe, non? - j'ai balbutié : « Mais c'est... c'est un...»  
« C'est un chaton, Severus», m'a dit le vieux bonhomme, apparemment très content de lui, avant de me faire lever et de me conduire à la sortie : « Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, maintenant.»  
Et voilà comment je me retrouve avec un chaton sur les bras.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette boule de poil. Elle m'angoisse. Elle n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis le bord de la cheminée, où elle a élu domicile dès son arrivée dans les cachots. Je ne sais plus où me mettre, sous ces yeux verts (de la même couleur que ceux de Morgane...). Même quand je lui tourne le dos, je sens son regard sur ma nuque.  
Mais qu'est-ce que ce truc me veut, à la fin?!  
  
**2 juin**  
Morgane m'a suggéré que le chat avait peut-être faim. Ce n'est pas idiot.  
  
**3 juin**  
Je n'ai pas précisé à Morgane pour quelle raison Dumbledore m'a filé cette bestiole. Ne remettons pas _ça_ sur le tapis.  
Et le premier qui me dit que je refuse de voir la vérité en face, je lui met un pain.  
  
**4 juin**  
Devant l'insistance de Morgane, j'ai donné un nom au chat. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Ankou*.  
Morgane semble adorer ce chaton. Pas moi.  
J'étais tranquillement assis dans mon fauteuil, en train de lire un roman très amusant (_Le silence des agneaux_), quand je sens quelque chose m'atterrir sur les genoux. De surprise, j'ai lâché mon livre, pour découvrir Ankou en train de ses griffes _sur ma robe_, avant de se rouler en boule contre mon ventre et de ne plus en bouger. Je suis tétanisé. Cela fait près d'une heure qu'il est là. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et il n'arrête pas de... de grogner.  
Non, pour les chats, on dit ronronner.  
Oh, c'est du pareil au même!  
  
**5 juin**  
Ankou est rentré dans mon armoire à ingrédients et a dévoré mes poumons de phacochère ! Comment une chose aussi minuscule peut-elle manger autant?  
Vilain chat, vilain!  
  
**6 juin**  
Morgane m'a dit en riant qu'elle était jalouse d'Ankou parce qu'il se frotte sans arrêt contre mes jambes. « Ah, ce que j'aimerais être un chat!»  
Pour ma part je préfère qu'elle soit une femme, mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel.  
  
**7 juin**  
Trelawney fait de la propagande!  
« Sybille m'a prêté un livre, m'a dit Morgane d'un air amusé, tout à l'heure. _Enfants des étoiles_. Tu veux connaître ta personnalité en fonction des planètes sous lesquelles tu es né?»  
« Oh, oui, j'en _meurs_ d'envie», j'ai fait avec un _chouia_ de sarcasme dans la voix.  
Mais elle a commencé : « "Ce sont en apparence des gens réservés, observateurs, alors qu'en réalité ils sont passionnés et nerveux. Quand on ne les connaît pas, ils dégagent une certaine froideur, mais ce n'est que le feu sous la cendre"...»  
« Arrête ça! je l'ai coupée, profondément agacé. Il n'y a aucun feu sous ma cendre!»  
« "Il y a deux hommes chez eux", a continué Morgane, trouvant manifestement ces inepties du plus haut comique. "L'un semble venir d'un autre monde, tandis que l'autre est plus matérialiste, plus réaliste, voire acerbe"...»  
« Donne-moi ce livre!»  
Elle s'est exécutée docilement, et a esquissé un sourire en coin : « Tiens, je l'ai déjà lu, de toute façon. C'est... intéressant.»  
Intéressant! Si elle a dit cela pour que je le lise, sa combine tombe totalement à plat.  
_Plus tard_  
Quoi?! "_Coq de basse-cour, agressif, possessif et orgueilleux_"!  
Je prends cela pour une insulte personnelle!  
  
**8 juin**  
Qu'est-ce que ce bouquin peut raconter comme absurdités!  
"_Ils ne sont pas étouffés par leur foi, qui est légèrement opportuniste et un tantinet bourgeoise_" - bourgeoise?! - "_et pourtant, en bien des cas, ils auraient intérêt à se réchauffer le coeur à la flamme d'une croyance._"  
Alors là, désolé, mais quand on a un père juif, une mère catholique et qu'on vit dans un pays protestant, la foi n'apparaît pas comme quelque chose de très logique! Mais je crois... je crois...  
Je crois en Dumbledore.  
Ou du moins, c'était le cas avant qu'il ne me fasse "cadeau" de ce chat qui a encore une fois squatté mes genoux. Je déteste vraiment cette...  
Oh, qu'il est trognon quand il dort avec sa papatte sur son nez!  
  
**9 juin**  
Potter a failli se faire attaquer lors de sa retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, hier soir. C'est déplorable... Il n'a pas une égratignure!  
Ce gosse a vraiment une chance insolente.  
Hum.  
Cette histoire de licornes assassinées, cela me rappelle quelque chose... Quelque chose que j'aurais lu... Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Bah, c'est sûrement sans importance.  
  
**10 juin**  
Ah, au moins, le livre idiot de Trelawney me reconnaît une qualité non négligeable : "_Leur intelligence est remarquable, incisive, précise, rapide._" Ravi de vous l'entendre dire! "_C'est une intelligence analytique, un peu négative, et dans certains cas, même destructive._" Euh... "Destructive", c'est un compliment, ou pas? "_Ils sont capables d'une ironie blessante_." Ha! Un peu, mon neveu! Et j'en suis fier!  
  
**11 juin**  
Comment ça? "_Capable d'avoir de magnifiques élans de générosité et de tout reprendre quelques minutes plus tard_"... C'est n'importe quoi! Je ne suis _jamais_ généreux! Je suis méchant! MÉCHANT!  
"_Des refoulements nombreux qui risquent de les aigrir_"... Alors là, pardon, je refoule que dalle!  
Est-ce que j'ai l'air aigri?  
...  
Je vais de ce pas foutre ce bouquin à sa juste place : la poubelle.  
  
**12 juin**  
Aujourd'hui, Ankou s'est aventuré jusqu'à mon épaule gauche, et il ne veut plus en descendre. Il va pourtant bien falloir qu'il bouge de là, peu importe s'il embarque la moitié de ma robe entre ses griffes, parce que je ne peux quand même décemment pas faire cours avec une chose aussi... aussi... mignonne!  
  
**14 juin**  
Oh, mais j'y pense soudain, je ne sais même pas quand Morgane doit partir, exactement!  
  
**15 juin**  
Morgane ne veut pas me dire quel jour elle prendra son portoloin (« C'est plus économique») pour Paris. Elle m'a fait toute une argumentation comme quoi les adieux sont idiots, et les rendez-vous aussi.  
« Tous les jours on se dit au revoir, pour se retrouver le lendemain, et mon départ ne demande rien de plus... Ensuite, qui sait ce qui adviendra? Mes voyages dureront quelques années. Peut-être rencontrerons-nous quelqu'un, alors il ne sert à rien de faire des projets. Ce qui arrivera arrivera, et si nos routes sont faites pour se recroiser un jour, il en sera ainsi. C'est tout.»  
C'est tout.  
J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Après, tout, c'est un raisonnement plein de bon sens.  
Mais dès qu'elle a eu le dos tourné, j'ai soufflé à Bélial, son corbeau : « Ne la laisse pas partir sans me prévenir.»  
  
**16 juin**  
Dimanche merveilleux dans les bras de mon petit hamster.  
« Et toi, tu as voyagé?» m'a demandé Morgane.  
« Oh, oui, j'ai répondu en souriant. Dans toute la Grande-Bretagne!»  
Elle a rit.  
« Et quel est l'endroit que tu préfères?»  
« À part mon lit, tu veux dire?» j'ai plaisanté. Puis j'ai baillé paresseusement, avant de dire d'une voix douce : « Tes bras, bien sûr.»  
Et aussitôt je me suis dit que, nom d'un crotale édenté, ça, ce n'était pas une réplique à la Severus Snape! Ce genre de choses tartignoles, je les pense, mais je ne les dis jamais!  
Morgane n'a pas paru s'en offusquer outre mesure, cependant...  
Et dire que les examens des première année (les plus déprimants) commencent demain. Oh la la, comme si j'avais la tête à me préoccuper de cela!  
  
**17 juin**  
J'ai vu Ankou traîner avec Mrs Norris, cette chatte vulgaire qui appartient à Filch.  
Hum. Je n'aime pas trop qu'il ait ce genre de fréquentations.  
  
**19 juin**  
Ankou n'est pas revenu, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète, mais... Voilà, quoi.  
  
**20 juin**  
AAAAAAAH!  
Filch est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me prévenir que...  
C'est Ankou... il... Mrs Norris l'a...  
Gasp! Respire, Severus, respire!  
La carpette qui sert de chat à Filch a bouffé mon chaton!!!  
  
**21 juin**  
Beuh... Ça me rappelle mon Gaspard... quand j'avais onze ans... Il était moche, et bête, mais je m'y étais attaché, moi, à cette mygale! Même une mygale ne mérite pas de mourir écrasée sous le derrière de Lucius Malfoy...  
La prochaine fois que je vois Mrs Norris, je jure que mon coup de pied va lui faire faire trois fois le tour de la planète! Jusqu'ici, j'ai juste réussi à l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de couloir...  
C'est marrant, mais depuis elle m'évite.  
  
**22 juin**  
Alors ça, ça, c'est la meilleure!  
J'ai surpris une conversation de Potter, le cadet Weasley et Granger! À _mon_ sujet! Ils s'imaginent que j'ai l'intention de voler la Pierre philosophale! Rien que ça! J'étais trop ébahi pour les punir, je les ai juste vaguement menacés de renvois s'il ressortaient de leurs dortoirs en pleine nuit... Quand je suis sorti de la salle des professeurs, un peu plus tard, Granger était à la porte. Elle a prétendu vouloir parler à Flitwick, mais je suis sûr qu'elle mentait.  
C'est vraiment injuste! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me colle toujours les mauvais coups sur le dos?  
Celui qui est le plus louche ici, c'est quand même Quirrell, non?  
  
**23 juin**  
Nom d'un cafard écrasé sous le sabot d'un centaure galopant à la pleine lune! Eh bien, pour une histoire, c'en est une! Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.  
On pourrait résumer en disant qu'_encore une fois_, Potter a trouvé le moyen d'être le centre d'intérêt. Et comment? En bafouant quelques dizaines de règlements, entre autres! Je lui avais pourtant bien dit que s'il rôdait de nouveau dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, je m'occuperais de son renvoi! Et là il a fait pire : il s'est introduit, avec ses deux lèche-bottes, Granger et le cadet Weasley, dans la cachette de la Pierre philosophale!  
Mais je crains malgré tout que ce ne soit pas encore pour cette fois que Potter disparaîtra de ma vie.  
En effet, par un étrange hasard de circonstances, après avoir franchi toutes les protections de la Pierre et avoir trouvé le moyen de laisser les deux autres en arrière pour ne pas qu'ils lui fassent de l'ombre, Potter s'est trouvé nez à nez avec le voleur de la Pierre... qui n'était autre que Quirrell.  
Eh merde! Je le savais, je le savais, c'est pas juste! Je l'avais découvert le premier!  
Bon, alors sous prétexte que Potter a réussi à faucher la Pierre avant l'autre et qu'il a failli y laisser sa peau (pourquoi toujours "failli"?!) quand Quirrell a voulu la lui prendre, monsieur est un héros. C'est un peu facile, ça, alors il suffit d'être au bon endroit au bon moment pour être un héros?  
Apparemment, oui.  
Ce qui est tordant dans cette histoire, c'est la révélation du mystère "pourquoi Quirrell porte-t-il en permanence un turban aussi ridicule?". La raison, c'est que dessous il planquait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne! Le Lord a fait une croix sur sa dignité, on dirait! Hihi...  
Dumbledore ne trouve pas ça drôle; il est horrifié qu'on soit passé si près d'un tel désastre : la Pierre entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un élève assassiné, tout ça... Faut pas voir tout en noir! Il y a un point positif dans cette histoire : Quirrell, que j'avais autrefois placé dans ma liste des personnes que je souhaite voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, est mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Ha! Bien fait! Nananananèreuh!  
  
**24 juin**  
Oh, ben non!  
Dumbledore et Flamel ont détruit la Pierre philosophale! S'ils n'en voulaient plus, ils n'avaient qu'à me la donner, je la voulais bien!  
Quel gâchis!  
  
**25 juin**  
Tout à l'heure, Dumbledore a surgi derrière moi et m'a fait une grande tape dans le dos qui m'a fait avaler de travers. Quand mes suffocations se sont calmées, il m'a dit : « Harry s'est réveillé, Severus! N'est-ce pas fantastique?»  
Oh, oui, comme vous voyez, je danse de joie.  
  
**26 juin**  
QUOI?!  
Ah, non, ah, non!  
C'est Slytherin qui a gagné cette fichue Coupe! Dumbledore n'a pas le droit de rajouter des points de dernière minute à Gryffindor! Si?  
Argh, j'en ai marre!  
Et non, je ne pleure pas de dépis, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'oeil!  
  
**29 juin**  
Mazette, quel soulagement! Tous les élèves sont partis il y a quelques minutes. Ce fut une année mouvementée, je ne suis pas mécontent que tout soit fini.  
Ah, je retrouve mon petit hamster cet après-midi! Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup la voir ces derniers jours, avec tous les examens que j'avais à corriger...  
_Plus tard_  
Je ne croyais pas si bien dire en écrivant que tout était fini.  
J'étais sur le point d'aller déjeuner quand Bélial a surgi à ma fenêtre. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il faisait là, puis je me suis rappelé... _Ne la laisse pas partir sans me prévenir._  
J'ai foncé hors de Poudlard et ai transplané aussi vite que possible au Chaudron Baveur. À mon intense soulagement, j'ai trouvé Morgane penchée à sa fenêtre en train d'appeler : « Bélial! Mais où es-tu, bon sang! Tu vas me faire rater mon départ!»  
« Il est ici, Morgane», j'ai alors dit doucement.  
Elle s'est retournée si brusquement qu'elle a vacillé un instant. Ou bien était-ce la surprise de me voir sur le pas de sa porte. Son expression est passée si rapidement de la stupéfaction à la joie puis à la tristesse que je ne suis pas certain de ne pas avoir imaginé l'ébauche de sourire qui a un instant illuminé son visage.  
Tous ses bagages étaient prêts, et Bélial est rentré de lui-même dans sa cage restée ouverte. D'un geste autoritaire, j'ai pris les deux grosses valises de Morgane et, en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus lourdes que ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'ai dit : «Allez, on y va.»  
Quelques instant plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans une sombre ruelle crasseuse. Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où j'aurais aimé faire mes adieux, en fait. Un drôle de type barbu avec une pipe à la bouche et un oeil torve a surgi de derrière une poubelle et s'est avancé vers nous.  
« Départ pour Paris?» il a fait d'une voix rocailleuse.  
Morgane a acquiescé et a tendu son billet à l'homme qui l'a fourré dans sa poche avec un grognement satisfait.  
« Au fond de la ruelle, la roue de vélo. Ne tardez pas, tout le monde est déjà parti», a-t-il dit, puis il est retourné s'asseoir à côté de sa poubelle.  
Nous avons marché silencieusement jusqu'à la roue en question. Arrivée là, Morgane a ouvert la bouche pour la première fois : « Je suppose que c'est ici qu'on se sépare. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, tu sais.»  
Je me suis forcé à sourire, ne sachant comment prendre cette phrase.  
« Bah, je ne me lie pas facilement, mais ensuite je deviens un peu collant, comme garçon.»  
Elle a passé sa main sur ma joue et j'ai senti une boule se former dans ma gorge.  
Après une hésitation, je l'ai tout de même prise dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Je me sentais si malheureux tout d'un coup que j'ai rassemblé toutes mes maigres connaissances de français et je lui ai glissé à l'oreille : « _Je t'aime_, Morgane.»**  
Elle s'est écartée de moi en soupirant, et cela m'a donné l'impression bizarre que par ce geste elle m'arrachait le cur, comme s'il était resté soudé au sien. Elle a gardé les yeux baissés, a pris une valise sous chaque bras, la cage de Bélial dans sa main gauche, et s'est approchée de la roue de bicyclette. Mais sa main a eu un mouvement de recul.  
Elle s'est retournée vers moi et elle m'a murmuré : « C'était suffisamment difficile de partir comme cela, Severus. Pourquoi faut-il que tu me dises cela maintenant?»  
« Parce que je voulais que tu le saches. Même si...» Soudain, je ne trouvais plus mes mots et je me sentais incroyablement maladroit. « Même si ce n'est pas... la même chose pour toi.»  
J'ai soutenu le regard incrédule de Morgane avec difficulté.  
« Oh, Severus, pour toi il faut vraiment tout dire? Les mots ont un tel pouvoir pour toi que ce qu'on ne dit pas n'existe pas? Si j'avais su cela, je t'aurais...»  
Mais à cet instant, sa main a touché par mégarde la roue de vélo derrière elle. Morgane a disparu et je me suis retrouvé seul dans la ruelle, seul avec un vieux fumeur à l'oeil en vrille qui jouait avec une vieille arrête de poisson.  
  
**30 juin**  
Eh voilà. Ce sont les vacances. Tout cela pour revenir à mon point de départ. Tout est exactement pareil qu'il y a un an, à une invasion de mille-pattes et un chagrin d'amour près.  
Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais raconter dans ce journal désormais. Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien de le continuer plus avant. Je tire un trait sur tout ça, et je me morfond jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
  
- FIN -  
  
  
**1er juillet**  
Nom d'un sifflet à bulles!  
J'étais en train d'aligner mes paires de chaussures en bas de mon armoire (je ressentais le besoin urgent de m'occuper) quand j'ai trouvé un bout de parchemin plié en quatre. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Je n'avais plus repensé à ce fameux parchemin qui fut la cause de mon lumbago jusqu'à ce jour, et il ne m'est apparu qu'à ce moment que j'avais dû le ranger distraitement dans une poche - dont il sera tombé par la suite, sinon je ne l'aurais de toute évidence pas retrouvé parmi mes chaussures.  
Je me suis demandé si j'avais le droit de le regarder pendant, oh, une bonne demi-seconde au moins, avant de l'ouvrir.  
C'est visiblement un brouillon; il y a des tas de ratures et des taches d'encre. Sur un côté des dizaines de "Severus" sont écrits en diagonale, et en bas, dans un coin, a été dessiné le visage d'un homme qui me ressemble beaucoup. Et surtout, au milieu de tout cela, il y a une chanson.  
  
"Some say you're crazy, say that you're no good  
Say you're family's cursed with bad blood  
I think you're cute and misunderstood  
I wouldn't change you if I could  
_Let 'em talk you down, call you names  
My mind's made up and it ain't gonna change  
Sure in my heart, happy and free  
You're the one you're the one you're the one for me_  
Some say you're bitter, think you're mean  
Uncouth, untamed and unrestrained  
But I think you're sensitive and sweet  
Stay as you are don't change a thing  
_Let 'em talk you down, call you names  
My mind's made up and it ain't gonna change  
Sure in my heart, happy and free  
You're the one you're the one you're the one for me_  
Some say you're scathing, wicked and wild  
Heartless, perpetually cynical  
But I think you're funny and I like your smile  
Want to be with you, want you to stay awhile  
_Let 'em talk you down, call you names  
My mind's made up and it ain't gonna change  
Sure in my heart, happy and free  
You're the one you're the one you're the one for me_***"  
  
Bon.  
Quand, exactement, ai-je perdu ce qui me servait d'intelligence?  
Ma place n'est pas ici! L'année scolaire est terminée, et la Pierre Philosophale est détruite : plus _rien_ ne me retient à Poudlard! Je pourrais au moins passer ces vacances avec mon petit hamster...  
Il paraît que la France est très agréable à cette période de l'année.  
Par Merlin, je crois bien qu'il y a un départ en portoloin tout à l'heure! Le temps de rassembler quelques affaires...  
Paris, me voilà!  
  
  
______________________________  
  
* Ankou : entité de la mort chez les Celtes. (Peut-être que Severus ferait un bon prof de divination, finalement ^^...) _(NdlT)  
_  
** En français dans le texte ;). _(NdlT)  
  
_*** Je n'ai pas cru bon de traduire cette chanson, elle n'aurait plus aucun intérêt en français.  
On remarque que, dix ans plus tard, Tracy Chapman sortira dans son album _Let It Rain_ une chanson aux paroles presque similaires, intitulée "You're The One". _(NdlT)_  
______________________________  
______________________________  
  
**Ainsi s'achève ce premier journal de _HP&the Philosopher's Stone : The Secret Diaries_.  
Ce fut une grande joie pour moi de vous traduire ce texte... Je vais m'atteler à présent à la traduction du journal suivant! Quel sera-t-il? Ha ha, nan, faut garder un peu de mystère ^__^...  
  
Adieu Sev'! Tagazok à toi, et que l'esprit de Salazar Slytherin veille sur toi (ne va pas te faire tuer, surtout, ou je te ressucite illico dans une fic).  
  
**______________________________  
______________________________  
______________________________  
  
  
Voici, au cas où cela vous intéresserait (ce dont je doute fortement...) l'"analyse" complète de sa personnalité qu'a lue Severus - retrouvée en fouillant les poubelles du château (ce fut laborieux)...  
[J'ai tout pompé dans _Un prénom pour la vie_, un livre un peu con mais marrant, enfin surtout marrant quand je trouve Sev dans une des personnalités décrites ^^... Je ne garantis pas que c'est toujours du mot-pour-mot ni que le texte est intégral, mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai rien inventé.]  
  
« Animal totem : albatros  
Végétal totem : citron  
  
Ce sont en apparence des gens réservés, observateurs, alors qu'en réalité ils sont passionnés et nerveux. Quand on ne les connaît pas, ils dégagent une certaine froideur, mais ce n'est que le feu sous la cendre. Il y a deux hommes chez eux : l'un semble venir d'un autre monde, tandis que l'autre est plus matérialiste, plus réaliste, voire acerbe. On pourrait dire que le premier c'est l'_albatros_, qui symbolise le grand et mystique voyage, et le second c'est le coq de basse-cour, agressif, possessif et orgueilleux. Sans oublier l'acidité du _citron_, son végétal totem.  
**Volonté**  
Chez eux, on a du mal à faire la différence entre la volonté et l'entêtement, qui l'un et l'autre sont d'ailleurs parfaitement efficace. Ils font souvent des enfants capricieux et parfois rageurs.  
**Émotivité**  
Elle existe mais n'est pas épidermique. Elle est en profondeur et déconcerte souvent par tout ce qu'elle cache de troubles profonds qui peuvent provoquer, s'ils sont toujours "écrasés", des remous pathologiques.  
**Réactivité**  
Elle est moyenne, mais elle présente des "crêtes" lorsque le sujet sort de ses gonds dans des "foucades" parfois redoutables. À d'autres moments, les plus nombreux, ils savent réfléchir avant d'agir.  
**Activité**  
Elle est bonne et il leur arrive même de compenser un certain manque de sociabilité, voire de dynamisme, par une persévérance dans le travail qui confine à l'obstination. Mais ce travail prend parfois les allures d'une provocation tant ils mettent d'agressivité dans leurs activités : on a souvent l'impression qu'ils n'y a qu'eux qui travaillent au monde!  
**Intuition**  
Intuitif, ils se servent de leur vision subtile des choses pour vous dérouter et vous faire sentir que vous n'appartenez pas à leur monde. On les dit un peu prétentieux, mais ce n'est souvent qu'un réflexe d'autodéfense. Ils sont séduisants, d'une manière sélective. Si vous ne leur plaisez pas...  
**Intelligence**  
Leur intelligence est remarquable, incisive, précise, rapide. C'est une intelligence analytique, un peu négative, et dans certains cas, même destructive. Ils sont capables d'une ironie blessante et ils s'installent souvent dans un système où l'attaque constitue l'essentiel de leur stratégie.  
**Affectivité**  
Nous retrouvons encore ici l'homme double, capable d'avoir de magnifiques élans de générosité et de tout reprendre quelques minutes plus tard. Ils veulent qu'on les aime, mais ils ne sont pas sûrs de savoir exprimer l'amour qu'ils vous portent. De ce tiraillement naîtront des refoulements et des contradictions. L'aveu d'un amour ne peut pas être fait n'importe quand. Selon l'heure et le jour, on parle soit au "coq", soit à l'"albatros". Leur amitié non plus ne se livre pas facilement. Ils attendent de nombreuses preuves de dévouement avant de répondre et encore avec une certaine réticence. Ils ont un sens profond de l'opposition, sont facilement découragés lorsque l'échec se présente et font des refoulements nombreux qui risquent de les aigrir.  
**Moralité**  
Elle est bonne, même si c'est un peu une moralité de façade, car il faut sauver les apparences. Ils ne sont pas étouffés par leur foi, qui est légèrement opportuniste et un tantinet bourgeoise, et pourtant, en bien des cas, ils auraient intérêt à se réchauffer le coeur à la flamme d'une croyance.  
**Vitalité**  
Elle est excellente. Leur régime est à surveiller car ils ont tendance à abuser d'excitants comme l'alcool, par exemple. Ils souffrent de maux de têtes relativement fréquents et lorsque leur nervosité passionnée se déchaîne, ils peuvent avoir des accidents de voiture assez graves.  
**Sensorialité**  
Leur sexualité est relativement compliquée, comme tout leur caractère, d'ailleurs. Elle est faite évidemment d'agressivité, de fuite, de neutralisation et d'ébauches de réalisation qui ne sont pas toujours concluantes.  
**Dynamisme**  
Il est inférieur à la volonté et l'activité. On a l'impression qu'ils agissent plus par devoir que par enthousiasme véritable. Ils sont tout à fait capables de poursuivre des études prolongées, faites sans passion mais avec beaucoup de conscience. Ils pourront devenir hauts fonctionnaires, industriels pointilleux, enseignants peu ostentatoires, pharmaciens, mais il y aura toujours en eux une certaine sécheresse d'expression.  
**Sociabilité**  
Elle est un peu bourgeoise : on reçoit parce qu'il faut recevoir. Leur manque de diplomatie et leur ton péremptoire sont susceptibles de créer des inimités. Ils n'aiment pas perdre leur temps avec des gens qui n'ont rien à faire ou rien à dire, et ils ne se privent pas de faire des remarques acerbes ou désobligeantes. Ce sont des êtres secrets, jaloux, durs. »


	8. Le journal de Draco : Première Partie

----------------------------------------  
  
**Avant-propos :** Non. Vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien une update des Secret Diaries d'Arcadiane que vous avez devant vous sur votre écran d'ordinateur. Je sais, ça coupe le souffle. Oui oui, c'est incroyable. Mais vrai. Si. Si si. Je vous assure.  
Bon, je vous dis que c'est vrai, alors c'est vrai, lâchez-moi!!! Merde, à la fin! Quoi! Euh!  
Moi, sur la défensive? Pas du tout. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ma conscience est propre et nette comme lavée avec le nouveau Ajax fête des fleurs. Un auteur a parfaitement le droit de faire un an de break s'il le souhaite.  
...  
Je ne cherche pas à me justifier, _j'explique_, c'est tout.  
...  
Hum.  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que voici, aujourd'hui, devant vos airs hagards de loutres apoplectiques, la première partie du SECOND journal de _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - The secret diaries_ (j'aurais dû choisir un titre plus court ). Et il s'agit du journal de...  
  
°roulement de tambour°  
  
Croûtard.  
Mais oui mais oui.  
  
Non? Bon, d'accord, pas Croûtard.  
Alors je vous fait deviner.  
Ça fait quelque chose comme 1m40 de haut, mais ce n'est pas un nain. Ça a les yeux gris et une superbe chevelure blond platine comme celle de ses Barbie.  
Vous l'avez tous deviné, c'est mini-Malfoy!!! Le chiard de service. Citi pas beau, ça ?  
Je sais ce que vous allez dire, encore un Slytherin, mais bon, c'était le seul qui m'inspirait un tant soit peu.  
Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre valait le coup d'attendre, vous savez, je suis un peu comme les vieilles voitures : ça met du temps au redémarrage. Il faut faire un peu chauffer le moteur, voilà tout...  
Je ne promets pas non plus que le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas dans deux mois.  
Hé.  
...  
Je crois que je vais aller chercher de quoi me protéger d'éventuels jets de pierres...  
  
**Disclaimer :** J'ai la tête à être une méchante fifille malhonnête qui spolie les romans de Joanne Rowling, franchement °grands yeux de Chat Potté°? Non, vous voyez bien que non.  
L'histoire de Batilda Heartland et ses romans est inspirée de _Sans surcre, merci_ de Marie-Aude Murail.  
  
**Remerciements :** À tous les lecteurs, pour votre patience.  
  
**Reviewers :** Alors... Je ne sais pas trop à qui j'ai répondu par mail... Je ne l'ai pas fait avec les plus récents... Certaines reviews remontent à très très longtemps, mais tant pis, voilà quand même leurs réponses!  
Blood-Countess : Je pense que depuis le temps, tu as réussi à ôter les ptits bouts de rate collés à ton écran...? Mdr... Merci pour tout.  
TiteSevie : C'est toujours triste quand c'est la fin... Ou quand ça ne l'est pas (triste), c'est bien dommage. Niéhé, la mort d'Ankou fut un de mes actes les plus sadiques, étant donné que j'ai créé la bestiole dans cet unique but! Allez, voilà enfin le nouveau journal, en espérant que Draco aussi sera attachant (°sceptique°)...  
blue one : Je suis contente que la fin du journal de Snape ne t'ait pas déçue! Eh oui, comme tu vois, j'ai fini par me décider à continuer, te voilà rassurée!  
Mystick : Tu as dû l'attendre longtemps, ta dose de rire... Bon, tu avais mon autre fic pour t'occuper en attendant (lol, la fille trop prétentieuse, comme s'il n'y avait que moi qui écrivais des fics humoristiques!). J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas!  
teaolemon : Viii tout était possible avec Tracy Chapman lol! J'adooore Tracy Chapman et ses textes sont magnifiques. J'ai choisi une de ses rares chansons joyeuses et énergiques, tout de même, c'est à noter. Morgane n'écrit pas des trucs déprimants. Désolée, je continue sur ma lancée (kof, ma lancée a juste eu un plantage de quelques petits mois) et je reste dans la première année de Harry... Un jour, peut-être, les tomes suivants!  
Luthien : Lol, oui, la fin arrive toujours trop vite. Mais la fin de ce journal-ci devrait prendre beaucoup plus son temps, vu que j'ai d'autres fics en cours et que j'écris vraiment lentement! Niéhéhé, c'est cruel, en fait... Et sinon, impressionnant ce qu'on peut trouver dans un bouquin moldu sans rapport avec Severus Snape, hein?  
Mystina : C'est dingue, je relis ta review maintenant et je peine à me rappeler de quoi tu parlais... Un jour, je relirai ma propre fic ;)! Eh oui, il y a beaucoup de fics sur Draco, mais c'est Draco quand même... Je n'aime pourtant pas tellement le personnage, mais en fait j'aime bien ce qu'il devient sous ma plume (en espérant que je le OOCise pas trop...), je m'attacherais facilement à ce Draco-là.  
Dark Jezebel : Fufufu, plus je le fais et plus je me demande pourquoi je réponds à des reviews vieilles d'un an... M'enfin, je suis fière d'avoir pu te faire faire un tant soit peu d'abdos devant ton ordi :).  
Ankou : Lol, c'est marrant pour ton perso de Morgane... Moi j'ai rien inventé côté nom et physique de ce perso, puisque c'est une fille réelle, mais c'est une coïncidence amusante.  
Argolis : Argolis, mon amour! (- tente manifestement de se faire pardonner quelque chose) Tralala, maintenant que je me suis rattrapée en retard de fic, je vais répondre à ton mail... Pardoooon... Je suis impardonnable ;-;. Encore merci pour ta review géniale.  
blacky : Lol!! Si tu veux tout savoir, le surnom de "petit hamster" que donne Sev à Morgane, c'est parce que la vraie Morgane est un hamster (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétends, moi elle m'a l'air très humaine, mais bon...).  
pouet pouet : Salut pouet pouet (Sin the Sinful Girl c'est plus classe, quand même). Tralala prout cacahuète, le café noir est rétabli par celui de Sev dans le chapitre 12 de Chiche ;p.  
Elehyn : Bouh, tu n'as pas été une des premières à lire ce journal comme tu l'avais dit, ouiiiin (- vachement vexée) (non, c'est pas vrai lol)!!! J'attends de tes nouvelles choupinette, ça a fait drôle de te voir ralentir tes fics comme ça tout d'un coup :).  
Ranae : Vive les hamsters!!! Le hamster, c'est la santé.  
Nuwanda : Ti te réjouis de découvrir McGonagall dans son bain?! Perverse, va! (Non, pour Sev dans son bain, c'est pas pareil. Je veux dire, j'y pense aussi, donc ça doit être tout à fait normal et courant ;)...)  
arretedemitonner : Bien faut croire que j'avais besoin de mitonner... Je n'arrive pas trop à mener plusieurs fics à la fois!  
mad-eye-amarad : Lol, je traduis rien du tout, je suis pas douée pour ça. L'aaauuutre comment elle a même pas gépi que je rigôlaiiis... Bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois ;).  
salh : Je sais, j'étais là quand tu as lu l'épisode du canard en plastique. Ton four rire m'a bien fait rire lol :D.  
Paradise1 : Ha, si j'étais la seule fic que tu avais réussi à reviewer de la journée, c'est certainement que je le méritais plus que les autres ;p.  
Ada : Pas la peine de me le dire, je sais voir quand quelqu'un plaisante, voyons. (Ouais, c'est ça, tout ça parce que t'assumes pas ta méchanceté profonde.) Merci et continue à cultiver ton côté sadique :)!  
meuh leu : Ben si, ça m'aurait dit de faire le tome 2, mais... On verra quand j'aurai fait un ou deux journaux de plus sur le tome 1! Le cynisme de Snape, j'aurais aimé le rendre mieux, je l'ai trop cucuïsé à mon propre goût... Je cucuïse sans arrêt, c'est une maladie chez moi :/. Vive les chats qui s'appellent Ankou et gros bisous.  
Elsy : En fait, c'est la fic de Cassandra Claire qui m'a fait écrire celle-ci! Au départ, je voulais faire exactement comme elle, un chapitre 1 journal d'un perso, mais je suis incapable de faire court alors... Voilà le résultat! Tu me fais penser que je n'ai jamais fait hommage à sa fic jusque là, alors je vais m'empresser de me rattrapper. Par ailleurs, je suis en train de traduire ses journaux ;)...  
Maitsuya : Salut, coupine de Meuh-leu! Tu mérite un bisou de coupine de Meuh-leu. °bisoute la coupine de Meuh-leu° Merci pour tes compliments, coupine de Meuh-leu (yess, j'ai réussi à le dire 4 fois en 4 phrases ;D)!!  
lou : Comment tu dis "ce Sev-là" comme si que c'était même pô le vrai! L'autre! Pourquoi personne ne me croit quand je dis que c'est son vrai journal?! (lol, merci!)  
Gaeriel Jedusor : Pas de review sans intérêt... Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic tout du long! Bisous!  
Petite Dilly : Merci d'avoir reviewé presque tous les chapitres! Oui, on aime ce cher Sev comme il est : loser, et tout ce qui va avec ;)... J'aime bien faire des Severus jaloux (autre attribut du loser) alors je ne manque jamais une occasion... Je suis heureuse que cette fic fasse tant rire!  
Maria Ferrari : Oua, encore quelqu'un qui revewe tous ls chapitres, ça fait d'autant pls plaisir quand la fic commence à dater! «Hum... le côté "j'ai tout sous les yeux, mais je ne vois rien" est très drôle.» J'aime bien ça aussi. Sev est un loser, c'est un fait!  
Angelene Hysteria : Eh, j'ai toujours un e-mail pour toi en attente de postage. Lol, j'aime parler de Radiohead, pourtant, mais j'ai tendance à laisser mes bouillons de mail moisir pendant des mois! Je suis désolée. Ça me fascine que tu aies lu ma fic sans avoir lu de HP avant, et je me demande comment tu a spris les événements du tome 1, du coup... Lol, ta review est géniale, merci (et vive Thom Yorke et Radiohead!! Copine à moi!).  
Kero Vs Sac d'Os : Yes, y'a quand même quelques gens qui connaissent Naheulbeuk dans l'assistance :)! -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? -Eh bien, je frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir... Ouf, heureusement, comme la nouvelle saison de Naheulbeuk est bof, je me suis calmée dessus et j'ai perdu mes automatismes, ouf.  
Lalex : Merci pour ta review, et infiniment merci pour ton fanart. Gros bisou, pour la peine ;).  
redbohemian : Oh! Blasphème! Snape est génial vu de TOUS les côtés! Enfin, de certains plus que d'autres.... °étincelle vicieuse dans le regard°  
Alohomora : Aga... pour la plus longue review, t'as gagné... Arf, désolée, si j'avais su que tu avais une telle affection pour les chatounets mignons... ben, j'aurais tué Ankou quand même, mais j'aurais peut-être mis ma fic en R pur violences sur animaux mignons. Au passage, je trouve que le Sev de ce journal est la preuve presque atant que Chandler Bing que "l'amour retire tout mordant", mais là je me vante peut-être un peu.  
Dranaé : Ben ça ça me fait plaisir, de savoir que ma fic a pu redonner le sourire à des gens qui l'avaient perdu! Comme tu vois, le nouveau journal n'est pas une continuation de celui de Snape, mais bel et bien celui d'un nouveau personnage. J'espère qu'il plaira malgré tout ;).  
Eiream : Lol, le canard en plastique hante ma vie (avec les lapins). En fait, j'ai deux canards de bain accrochés en permanence à mon sac ;)!  
le crazy gang : Merci! j'ai mis un peu de temps à continuer (nan, tu crois?) mais ça y est!  
dreyd : Et non, pas de suite du journal de Snape pour le moment! Je le ferai peut-être un jour, mais je doute que ça soit comme à la bonne vieille époque, alors je doute de my remettre...  
Tak' : Chouette, des gens lisent ma bio! On n'a pas de review pour les bios, alors comment savoir... C'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis pour mon rêve d'écrire itou, je ne sais pas si j'ai le talent mais j'ai au moins la persévérance et la passion!  
Kytice : Bah, moi aussi je l'aimais bien Severus, mais que veux-tu, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!  
Morrigane : Attention, plus de Snape, place à Draco! J'aime montrer l'envers du décor façon moi, ou comment détourner odieusement les beaux écrits de Joanne Rowling ;)!  
piTiTE zAZz : Merci merci merci! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Chiche est un chouïa plus longue que le journal de Snape... J'espère que tu auras malgré tout eu le courage d'y jeter un oeil!  
latitefraisedesbois : Ben tu n'avais pas encore reviewé cette fic, donc tu ne m'assomes absolument pas lol! C'est trop gentil pour Georgia Nicholson, parce que je suis fan (enfin, du premier, parce que les suites sont bof bof...)! Eh oui, la suite de Chiche est arrivée. Presque aussi incroyable que l'arrivée de la suite des Diaries :)!  
  
MERCI les gens. °courbette° °se retire°  
°on frappe trois coups°  
**-LEVER DE RIDEAU-**  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
** Second Journal  
**_Le journal intime de Draco Malfoy_**  
  
**----------------------------------------  
**Avertissement :** Il ne s'agit bien sûr pas du véritable journal intime de Draco Malfoy.  
Certainement pas.  
Je ne veux pas me faire accuser de diffamation.  
Non.  
Il ne s'agit que de sa traduction du grand-breton, effectuée par moi-même ;p.  
**2e Avertissement :** Pas de méprise. Je ne suis pas fan de Draco Malfoy. Mais il a une réserve de stupidité tout à fait exploitable, qu'il serait dommage de gaspiller.  
**3e Avertissement :** Cette fois, un chapitre couvrira un mois environ, et non deux. Les noms propres sont toujours en Anglais excepté les lieux, donc Draco Malfoy Drago Malefoy, Severus Snape Severus Rogue, Madam Malkin Mme Guipure, Neville Longbottom Neville Londubat, Slytherin Serpentard, Ravenclaw Serdaigle, Hufflepuff Poufsouffle, Gryffindor Gryffondor  
**Dédicace :** Bonne question... Ben, tiens, la dédicace est toute trouvée : à Nonol, pardi!!!  
----------------------------------------  
  
_Première partie : Juillet_  
  
**Samedi 30 juin  
**_  
8:00 a.m.  
_OUI OUI OUI!!! Ô joie, ô bonheur suprême!  
Au fait, salut, le journal. Tu vas bien?  
Moi, on ne peut mieux. Aujourd'hui, je dis adieu à Mr Spudon. Définitivement. À tout jamais. Pour l'éternité et au-delà. _For eeeeeverlasting peaaaaace_  
Emporté par ma joie en réalisant ça au réveil, j'ai un peu empanaché ma descente du lit en sautant sur le matelas pendant un petit quart d'heure. Mmh. C'était vraiment puéril et idiot de ma part. Mon filet à cheveux s'est barré, il va me falloir une heure pour remettre mes mèches en ordre.  
À part ça, excellente journée en perspective. Meurs d'impatience de voir Papa donner ses gages à cet abruti de précepteur, ou plutôt devrais-je dire le malade mental au coup de baguette convulsif. Mes doigts ne l'oublieront jamais!  
Vous les entendez, Mr Spudon?! Vous les entendez crier vengeance?!?!  
VENGEAAANCE!!!!!  
  
Mes cachets, où sont mes cachets  
_  
2:30 p.m._  
Ha. Haha.  
J'avais une terrible envie de mettre l'autre taré de Spudon à la porte à coups de pied dans le popotin, mais comme «un Malfoy se doit de garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance» - du moins tant que Papa traînera dans le coin - j'ai juste demandé à Dobby de sortir toutes ses affaires devant la maison.  
C'était gentil de ma part, non?  
Bon, après, si Dobby n'a pas compris qu'il fallait les ranger dans sa valise d'abord, et éviter cette splendide flaque de boue à l'entrée de la maison, et que par malheur il pleuvait à verse à ce moment-là, je n'y suis pour rien Hé, les voies du ciel et le cerveau des elfes sont impénétrables.  
VENGEAAAAANCE!!!!!  
  
.  
  
**Dimanche 1er juillet**  
  
_10:00 a.m._  
Quelle magnifique journée pluvieuse, placée sous le signe de la Liberté! Avec un grand L, comme lysergamide!  
  
Maudit soit Spudon et ses séances de lecture du dictionnaire.  
  
_10:15 a.m._  
Aujourd'hui commence ma vie d'homme libre! À partir de maintenant, mon existence ne sera plus qu'une suite d'aventures passionnantes!  
_  
10:30 a.m._  
Qu'est-ce qu'il ya comme pluie, quand même.  
  
_10:35 a.m._  
Quand est-ce qu'on mange?  
  
.  
  
**Lundi 2 juillet**  
  
_3:00 p.m._  
Devine quoi? Papa a invité ses ex-collègues Crabbe et Goyle à dîner. Soirée crêpes et scotch en perspective. Yahou! Je me plais à imaginer que Papa l'a fait pour fêter ma libération de la tyrannie de Mr Spudon.  
Il me suffit d'occulter cette histoire de promotion de Papa au Ministère.  
  
_3:10 p.m._  
Je ne crois pas que c'est encore ce soir que je vais avoir le droit de participer à la partie scotch des festivités, c'est "réservé aux hommes". Et par "hommes", ils entendent "vieux".  
  
_3:15 p.m._  
Au fait, Crabbe et Goyle juniors viennent aussi Ouais. Cool. Non, c'est vraiment génial.  
  
_3:20 p.m._  
Quand je pense que je dois me les traîner depuis le bac à sable, ces deux lourdauds.  
  
_3:25 p.m._  
Tu vois, c'est pas qu'ils soient méchants, en un sens. Justement, ils ne le sont pas. Aucun sadisme, pas une once de machiavélisme, pas la moindre perfidie.  
Ils sont juste cons.  
  
_3:30 p.m._  
Mais bon. Ils ont aussi leur avantages.  
Déjà, ils sont béats d'admiration devant moi. C'est plus que compréhensible, en un sens : beau, sportif, intelligent et fils de mon père; j'ai absolument tout pour moi.  
Ensuite, ce sont de vraies armoires à glace. C'est comme avoir des gorilles apprivoisés - drôlement pratique, et en plus ils puent moins que leurs frères les primates. Je peux insulter qui je veux, tant qu'ils sont derrière moi le respect des gens à mon égard ne démord pas. Entendons-nous bien : c'est pas que je pourrais pas me battre au corps à corps si je le voulais, hein, mais ce type de pratiques est bien trop vil pour un Malfoy.  
Héhé.  
  
.  
  
**Mardi 3 juillet**  
  
_9:00 a.m._  
J'ai passé une super soirée.  
J'aime les crêpes! (Grandiose tradition de nos frères, les Petits-Bretons, qui vivent dans un bout de France, en Petite-Bretagne. Plein de Sangs-Purs par là-bas. C'est comme ici, mais en mieux. Il paraît même que l'été, on peut se baigner dans l'océan, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Papa ne se moquait pas un peu de moi quand il a dit ça.)  
Autre invention géniale des Petits-Bretons : le cidre. C'est fait avec des pommes, ça ne peut donc pas faire grossir, pas vrai? Bon, j'aurais peut-être dû m'en tenir au cidre doux, vu que le brut m'a donné la nausée, mais selon moi, l'homme libre ne doit pas redouter de passer à quelque chose de plus fort et viril, pour se distinguer de l'enfant qu'il était il y a deux jours.  
Enfin.  
J'ai fini le repas avec de la grenadine.  
Autant ne pas prendre le risque de trop charger mes intestins le premier soir.  
  
_9:15 p.m._  
Quand même, j'aurais cru que l'homme libre aurait été autorisé à veiller jusqu'à 11 heures! J'ai protesté quand Papa m'a envoyé au lit, mais il m'a rétorqué que se coucher tard était mauvais pour mon teint. Tu parles.  
Il voulait juste être tranquille pour siffler la réserve de scotch avec ses copains.  
N'empêche, quand je vois la tête qu'il avait ce matin pour aller au Ministère, je me dis qu'il ferait bien d'écouter ses propres conseils, le vieux.  
Niak.  
  
.  
  
**Mercredi 4 juillet**  
  
_4:20 p.m._  
Et il pleut toujours. Pff. Papa ne veut pas que je fasse du balai dans la maison. Comment diable veut-il que je progresse?  
Je suis vraiment maltraité, ici.  
  
.  
  
**Jeudi 5 juillet**  
  
_4:00 p.m._  
Ai passé la journée à déambuler dans le manoir.  
Non, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien à faire.  
Pour tout te dire, journal inculte, je travaille ma démarche. Maman dit que je me déplace comme un garçon de mon âge (c'est une insulte?), alors qu'un Malfoy doit exhaler la grâce, le charme et l'élégance par tous les pores de sa peau.  
En même temps, Maman a toujours voulu avoir une fille.  
  
_5:25 p.m._  
Haha! J'ai écrasé un moustique!  
Crève, cochonnerie! Crève!  
  
_5:30 p.m._  
C'est encore long, les vacances?  
  
.  
  
**Dimanche 8 juillet**  
  
_11:30 a.m._  
Ah la la. J'ai hâte de recevoir la lettre confirmant mon inscription à Poudlard.  
Non pas que j'aie le moindre doute d'y être admis, bien sûr.  
  
_11:55 a.m._  
Quand est-ce qu'on la reçoit, normalement?  
  
.  
  
**Lundi 9 juillet**  
  
_3:15 p.m._  
J'ai passé un coup de cheminée à Crabbe pour savoir s'il avait eu sa lettre, lui. Mais non. Et évidemment, il n'a pas la moindre idée de quand on doit la recevoir.  
Je ne suis pas content.  
  
_3:25 p.m._  
J'ai demandé à Goyle.  
Il m'a fait : « Quelle lettre?»  
Mmh.  
Je sais pas si je vais les supporter tout le reste de ma scolarité.  
  
_3:30 p.m._  
Mettons que je m'en préoccuperai quand la scolarité en question aura été confirmée.  
  
.  
  
**Mardi 10 juillet**  
  
_11:50 a.m._  
J'ai demandé à Maman, pour la lettre. Elle a répondu : « Tu ne vois pas que je lis?»  
Merci de ton aide, Maman.  
Franchement. Délaisser son fils pour _La sorcière aux yeux pers_ de Batilda Machin-truc Heartland, c'est ça. Eh bien, c'est du propre.  
Ma mère est fan de Batilda Heartland. Je sais pas ce que c'est que ces bouquins, mais la couverture est reliée en rose et Maman se tamponne sans arrêt les yeux avec son mouchoir en murmurant « Que c'est beau!» quand elle lit ça.  
Donc, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment envie de le savoir.  
  
_6:30 p.m._  
J'ai posé la question à Papa. Il m'a répondu qu'on la recevait "au cours du mois de juillet". Moi je veux bien, mais il est déjà bien entamé, le mois de juillet, non?  
  
.  
  
**Vendredi 13 juillet**  
  
_5:00 p.m._  
Toujours pas de courrier pour moi.  
  
_5:10 p.m._  
Je sais que je suis admis. Ce n'est pas le problème.  
Mais le courrier pourrait se perdre.  
  
_5:20 p.m._  
Je devrais peut-être écrire à Dumbledore, au cas où?  
  
.  
  
**Dimanche 15 juillet**  
  
_9:00 p.m._  
Aucun hibou du week-end.  
Par contre, grand-mère Philaxera est venue déjeuner. Elle m'a fait le numéro habituel.  
« Viens me voir, Draco! OooOOOoooh! Comme tu as grandiii!»  
Peuh.  
Je sais que je suis petit, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
  
_9:20 p.m._  
Je suis sûr qu'en fait, elle croyait que j'avais reçu ma lettre et elle venait pour me féliciter.  
Trop bête, pas vrai?? Pas de lettre.  
Enfin, on n'est qu'à la mi-juillet.  
  
.  
  
**Mercredi 18 juillet  
**  
_3:40 p.m.  
_Ils ne pourraient pas m'oublier, de toute façon.  
Non, bien sûr que non.  
  
Il faut que je me change les idées.  
  
.  
  
**Jeudi 19 juillet  
**  
_2:00 p.m.  
_C'est quand même bien, les vacances. On sort, on s'amuse Le pied, quoi.  
  
_2:30 p.m.  
_Il y a une lézarde au plafond, là, juste au-dessus de mon lit.  
  
_3:00 p.m.  
_Il faudrait que je demande à Dobby de réparer ça.  
  
_3:20 p.m.  
_Il est naze, cet elfe. Il vient pas.  
  
_3:30 p.m.  
_Il faudrait pas que je l'appelle, non plus?!  
  
_4:00 p.m.  
_C'est quand même bien, les vacances.  
  
_4:15 p.m._  
De grandes journées longues vides.  
C'est chouette, je peux faire tout ce que je veux.  
  
_4:25 p.m._  
À part du balai, bien sûr, puisqu'il pleut.  
  
_4:30 p.m.  
_Et lire ma lettre, puisque je ne l'ai pas reçue.  
Non, j'y pense pas spécialement, c'est venu comme ça Je m'en fous complètement, de toute façon.  
  
_4:45 p.m.  
_Il faudrait que je me bouge, ça fait des heures que je glande sur mon lit.  
  
_4:55 p.m.  
_Allez, Draco, un peu de nerfs.  
  
_5:15 p.m.  
_Elle est vraiment ÉNORME, cette lézarde.  
  
.  
  
**Samedi 21 juillet  
**  
_4:10 p.m.  
_Ces vacances sont pourries. Papa bosse tout le temps. Maman bouquine sans arrêt. Et moi je fous rien, à part voir de temps en temps mes amis les gorilles domestiques dans ce zoo grotesque qu'est ma vie.  
Alors bien sûr, j'ai naïvement demandé à mes parents de m'aider à m'occuper.  
Papa a dit : « Travaille.»  
Maman a dit : « Lis.»  
Mes parents ont une imagination débordante, tu trouves pas?  
  
.  
  
**Dimanche 22 juillet  
**  
_9:45 a.m.  
_Je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de lire pendant les vacances. C'est une occupation d'intello boutonneux à appareil dentaire. Ce que moi, sublime bombe sexuelle de onze ans, je ne suis de toute évidence pas.  
Et ne parlons pas de CE malheureux petit bouton de fièvre égaré sur mon menton, s'il te plaît.  
  
_9:50 a.m.  
_Travailler, c'est même pas la peine d'en parler.  
  
_9:55 a.m.  
_Je pourrais voir Crabbe et Goyle, ce sont mes amis, après tout.  
  
_10:00 a.m.  
_Oui, donc, lire, on disait.  
  
_11:30 a.m.  
_Diantre. La bibliothèque de Papa est un cauchemar.  
Je suis censé préférer quoi, _Étude sur le cerveau reptilien_ en 47 volumes ou bien _Psychanalyse anthropologique du désir de pouvoir_? Non, mais, n'importe quoi.  
Il n'y a pas de bouquins normaux, ici?  
  
_2:00 a.m.  
_J'ai eu le malheur d'aller parler à Maman de ma recherche d'un livre lisible.  
« Tiens, tu n'as qu'à essayer _Comme un sort d'Ouragan_, tu verras, c'est magnifique», elle a fait en me collant dans les mains un de ses bouquins immondes.  
Et elle m'a foutu à la porte du salon.  
Faut le dire si je dérange.  
  
_2:15 p.m._  
Elle ne s'imagine quand même pas que je vais lire _ça_?  
  
_2:25 p.m._  
Ce bouquin me nargue.  
Depuis que je l'ai jeté par terre, il me regarde fixement.  
  
_2:30 p.m._  
Je te jure : la fille sur la couverture me montre du doigt en rigolant.  
  
_2:35 p.m._  
Je sais bien ce qu'elle pense. Si vous croyez que ça me fait quelque chose. Rien à foutre.  
  
_2:40 p.m._  
"Il n'a toujours pas reçu sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard", voilà ce qu'elle pense.  
  
.  
  
**Lundi 23 juillet**  
  
_4:10 p.m._  
Je hais le lundi. Comme tous les autres jours de la semaine, d'ailleurs. On devrait supprimer tous les jours de la semaine. Ouais.  
  
_4:30 p.m._  
Je me fous de cette lettre! Elle arrivera quand elle arrivera!  
  
_4:35 p.m.  
_Le tout c'est qu'elle arrive.  
  
_-Minuit-_  
Pff. Je m'emmerde tellement que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.  
Je pourrais peut-être jeter un il au livre de Maman. Il y a de fortes chances que je m'assoupisse dans la seconde qui suivra! Draco, tu es un génie. Si je le pouvais, je m'embrasserais.  
  
_0:15 a.m._  
Par tous les serpents de l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'est crétin Le héros est une _fille_!  
  
_0:20 a.m.  
_Mais c'est qu'elle est niaise, en plus. Et elle s'appelle Gladys. A-ffli-geant.  
  
_0:50 a.m._  
Eh, un mec entre en scène! Le baron William. Riche, beau, hautain, ironique et mordant. Genre, moi, quoi!  
Ça commence à m'intéresser  
  
_2:45 a.m._  
Vas-y Gladys, montre-lui que tu es digne de son amour!  
  
_3:30 a.m._  
Yahou!!! Elle l'a eu! Gladys chérie, t'es la meilleure!  
  
_3:35 a.m._  
Peuh. Ces livres sont pitoyables.  
  
_3:40 a.m._  
Je me demande si Maman en a beaucoup d'autres comme ça  
  
Attends, comment ça, 3:40?!?! Argh! Mon teint de rose ne va pas s'en relever!  
  
.  
  
**Mardi 24 juillet  
**  
_11:45 a.m.  
_Gneuh. Viens de me réveiller. Gneuh.  
  
_11:55 a.m.  
_Teint chiffonné. Cheveux ternes. Haleine de chacal.  
Gneuh.  
Je déteste dormir trop tard.  
  
_12:10 p.m.  
_Je parierais que Maman est rentrée dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais. Elle a récupéré son livre, la traîtresse!  
Je veux dire, bon débarras.  
  
_12:15 p.m.  
_En plus elle a fait du rangement J'ai horreur de ça Je retrouve plus rien, après!  
C'est quand même plus simple quand tout est sorti!  
  
_12:20 p.m.  
_Et elle a foutu un mot sur mon bureau. Tout ce que tu veux qu'elle croit avoir enfin trouvé le moyen de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour le lire.  
  
_12:25 p.m.  
_Vise-moi un peu ça! Sur le dessus du mot, c'est écrit :  
"_Draco Malfoy  
Plus grande chambre du premier étage  
Manoir Malfoy  
Angleterre_"  
C'est quoi cette adresse à la c- _idiote_? Ma mère déraille!  
Ma chambre est la plus grande de _tout_ le manoir!  
  
_2:30 p.m._  
Ai déjeuné seul, Maman était sortie. Du coup, j'ai pu lui faucher _La sorcière aux yeux pers_. C'est vraiment, vraiment nul, mais ça m'évite de penser à ma lettre (que-je-vais-bientôt-recevoir-mais-bon-c'est-pas-une-raison-pour-être-obsédé-par-ça).  
Oh, mais au fait, puisque j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul, je pourrais faire du balai  
  
Nan, mais, lire, c'est mieux pour mon intellect, tout ça, tout ça.  
  
_4:00 p.m._  
J'aime bien le comte Edward. Riche, beau, hautain, ironique et mordant : comme je les aime.  
  
_4:10 p.m._  
Euh, je voudrais surtout qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté quant à cette dernière phrase : je suis hétérosexuel! Comme tous les Malfoy.  
  
_4:15 p.m._  
Oui, TOUS les Malfoy! Ceux qui se sont un jour moqué de la longue-chevelure-scintillante-dans-les-rayons-du-soleil de mon père l'ont payé très cher! Ha! Allez-y, essayez un peu de l'appeler "Barbie Princesse des Mers", juste pour voir!  
  
_4:20 p.m._  
Et je le crois quand il me jure que cette robe verte à paillette n'avait rien à faire dans son armoire.  
  
_4:25 p.m._  
De toute façon, il a bien fallu qu'il engrosse ma mère, hein, alors, quoi, non, mais, oh.  
  
_4:30 p.m._  
Put- _Doux Merlin_, est-ce que je devrais demander un test de paternité?! Suis-je un bâtard?!?! Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas inscrit à Poudlard?!?!?!  
  
_4:35 p.m._  
On se calme. Je retourne à ce bouquin ridicule et j'arrête de casser les vases de Maman, parce que ça fait rappliquer ce crétin d'elfe.  
  
_8:50 p.m._  
On était en train de manger, quand Maman a fait à Papa :  
« Ton fils a reçu une lettre de Poudlard, aujourd'hui.»  
Alors je dis que non, je n'ai rien reçu du tout, et tu sais pas ce qu'elle me répond? Qu'elle l'a déposée dans ma chambre! L'autre! N'importe quoi! Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais vue, quand même! À ce stade, c'est de la sénilité précoce!  
  
_9:00 p.m.  
_Il n'y a rien, sur mon bureau! Juste le mot de ma mère avec son sceau et  
  
Eh.  
Dis-donc.  
Ce n'est pas le sceau de ma mère, ça.  
  
C'est celui de Poudlard.  
  
J'AI REÇU MA LETTRE!!!  
  
_9:05 p.m._  
Et si c'était pour me dire que je ne suis pas admis?  
Je vais demander à Maman de l'ouvrir à ma place.  
  
_9:15 p.m._  
Ah, journal de mon cur, sais-tu que tu es resplendissant aujourd'hui? Tu n'as jamais été d'un vert plus éclatant, et ton cadenas argenté est à faire pâlir de jalousie les reflets métalliques du blond platine de mes cheveux.  
Pour nouvelle, la semaine prochaine, Papa est en vacances, alors on va aller au CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE pour acheter mes FOURNITURES, parce que je vais à POUDLARD dans à peine plus d'UN MOIS!!! JE VAIS À POUDLAAARD-EUUUH!!!!!!  
Je n'en ai jamais douté.  
  
.  
  
**Mercredi 25 juillet**  
  
_9:10 a.m._  
Excellente nuit. J'ai rêvé que j'allais à Serpentard et que je devenais le meilleur élève de Poudlard! Armé de mes deux gorilles de compagnie, je rêgnais en maître sur la populasse poudlardienne  
J'espère que c'était un rêve prémonitoire!  
  
_11:05 a.m._  
Tu connais pas la dernière? Je viens d'apprendre que Crabbe et Goyle sont aussi admis à Poudlard. Comment aurait-il été possible que je ne le sois pas moi-même, je vous le demande?!  
En tout cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Pour ce qui est du caractère prémonitoire de mon rêve, s'entend.  
  
.  
  
**Jeudi 26 juillet**  
  
_8:55 a.m._  
J'ai fait un nouveau rêve super. Je devenais le plus jeune joueur d'une équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard depuis un siècle et, adulé de tous, je rêgnais en maître sur les stades!  
  
.  
  
**Vendredi 27 juillet**  
  
_3:20 p.m._  
Eh, il est écrit dans la lettre de Poudlard que les sorciers de première année n'ont pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai! C'est quoi, cette arnaque? Et mes prémonitions, alors?  
Bah, je suis sûr que Papa peut faire en sorte que cette règle ne s'applique pas à _moi_.  
  
.  
  
**Samedi 28 juillet**  
  
_9:35 a.m._  
J'ai rêvé que j'excellais dans toutes les matières à mes ASPICs et que, pour m'occuper, je devenais le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres et rêgnais en maître sur le monde entier!  
Je déclare qu'à partir de maintenant, tous mes rêves sont prémonitoires.  
  
.  
  
**Dimanche 29 juillet**  
  
_10:00 a.m._  
Gurk. Ai rêvé que je roulais une pelle à Harry Potter. Quelle horreur. Comme je sais juste qu'il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, dans le rêve, il était une cicatrice géante. Affreux affreux affreux.  
J'ai jamais cru aux rêves prémonitoires, d'abord.  
  
.  
  
**Lundi 30 juillet**  
  
_9:45 a.m._  
Aarrgh. Naon. Images atroces plein la tête. Dans mon rêve de cette nuit, j'étais photographe et Crabbe et Goyle posaient en nuisette. Je ne veux plus jamais fermer les yeux.  
  
.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Eh voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre!  
Chapitre 2... Tipoupoutitipapa sait quand.  
  
----------------------------------------


	9. Le journal de Draco : Seconde Partie

----------------------------------------

**Avant-propos :** Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, qui aurait pu être fini bien avant si je m'en étais donné la peine. Perte subite de motivation à une page de la fin C'est bête.  
J'espère qu'au moins, il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** °sort petit magnétophone° «Joanne Rowling est mon amie, je lui pique des éléments de ses livres mais je n'en tire pas un sous, c'est elle qui est riche, et moi qui m'amuse.»

**Remerciements :** Encore à tous les lecteurs, toujours pour votre patience.

**Reviewers :** Quand on me provoque, je réponds.

Blood-Countess : C'est vrai? De nouveau des bouts de rate sur l'écran? Quel bonheur. Tu m'en feras frire un morceau si tu aimes ce chapitre?

Miss Faust : C'est très méchant en fait de dire que la personnalité de Draco est bien rendue - je ne suis pas spécialement tendre avec lui, hein ;)? Lol, en fait si, je le déteste mais bizarrement il me fait gagatiser en même temps - sûrement grâce à Tom Felton. Il est mimi dans le premier film! Et il joue si mal! Adorable! Je veux le même sur ma cheminée!

Mystick : TRÈS BON PLAN, le "j'vais simplement me dire qu'elle arrive d'ici un an, comme ça, je vais être heureuse si c'est avant..." Bravo. Je suggère à tout le monde de faire de même. J'espère vraiment que ça a marché -.-;.

blacky : C'est vrai, tu n'avais pas pensé à Draco? beaucoup e l'avaient réclamé, en fait. Au début je ne pensais pas le faire parce que ce n'est pas un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il a un potentiel comique non négligeable ;) Il est assez ridicule déjà dans les livres.

Petite Dilly : Ooooh mais quoaaaa tous les enfants de onze ans font ce genre de rêves! non? Oui bon, mais Draco est un Sang-Pur, donc inévitablement, un peu dégénéré. Voilà! Qui veut une autre explication bidon? J'en ai plein!

latitefraisedesbois : Argh, c'est fou d'avoir face à soi quelqu'un qui a les mêmes références que soit XD. Enfin, arrête un peu de te balader en maillot de bain à 6h53 du matin, et mets-toi dans la tête que Draco est viril et hétéro.  
  
  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA, non, désolée, huhuhu, hem.

alana chantelune : En Angleterre, il pleut tellement que les moutons vont s'abriter sous les abris-bus.  
Voilà une réponse débile de l'écrivaine-de-débile XD. Encore une?  
Si je suis fortiche c'est parce que je mange de la quiche! °part se cacher°

Alexiel : Ah, c'est sûr qu'après Sev, Draco c'est pas vraiment la même pointure, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein. On y croit. Draco peut être attachant aussi. Hm? Mais oui. Et je vais augmenter le rythme d'écriture, mais oui, allez.

Clem : Merci pour tes deux reviews! Ça me fait drôle quand on me parle du journal de Snape parce que Je ne me rappelle presque plus ce que j'ai écrit -.-;. Ça fait un an et demi! Faudra que je le relise, genre.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'en prend toujours à Draco? Parce qu'il est petit, niéhéhé!!!

Lome : Cool, quel enthousiasme :)! J'espère qu'il n'est pas retombé en voyant le temps que je mettais à updater ;-; Chu désolée.

Benelie : OUF, heureusement que tu trouves ça drôle, tu te rends compte, j'ai mis "humor" en genre mais j'ai longtemps hésité avec "drama" et "angst". Enfin, j'ai fait le bon choix. ;)  
Voilà enfin la suite.

nuwie : Non, JKR n'est pas désolée du tout de nous faire attendre, elle est très heureuse de nous exposer ses ribambelle de gosses pour se justifier.  
En fait c'est bizarre parce que c'est évident que si je rends Draco attachant ce sera forcément de façon très différente de ce que j'ai fait avec Snape. On verra bien  
J'ai lu TOUS les Marie-Aude Murail, à deux ou trois exceptions près ;).

Cachou : Mais si, voyons, raconte ta vie dans les reviews, ça ne me dérange pas! Quel est ton thé préféré? Comment va ton oncle Georges?  
"_1) Ca fait combien de temps au fait qu'on l'attendait ? hin hin hin..._" Madame, avec tout mon respect, je vous proute à la face.  
"_2) Pourquoi tant de haine envers ce pauvre Draco ??_" Parce que c'est drôle. Héhé. DANS LA TRONCHE!  
Tu vas voir, ses vacances vont être un peu moins pourries dans ce chapitre, y'a plein d'action ;p.

Elehyn : Si je t'en veux? Récite-moi deux notre Père et trois Je Vous Salue Marie et peut-être qu'ensuite j'envisagerai la possibilité de t'accorder mon pardon. ;) (Mais non, tu sais bien que je t'aime trop pour te faire faire des bondieuseries.)  
Ouais, en fait quand on y pense je tourne en humour des trucs très sérieux que je pense au sujet de Draco : que dans le fond, il souffre de ne pas avoir de vrai ami, entre autres Ce serait méchant d'en rire s'il n'était pas si idiot lol.  
Bon courage à toi aussi pour la suite de tes fics, j'espère que tu t'en sors :). Bisou poutouxeux.

Lola Reeds : Mieux que le journal de Snape? Ouah, et moi qui avait peur que tout le monde soit déçu :D!  
Oui, en fait le lysergamide, ben c'est ni plus ni moins ce qu'on appelle plus couramment du LSD ;).  
Et non, la robe à paillettes ne vient pas de Barbie Disco mais d'un film nul, _Sweet November_, dans lequel Jason Isaacs porte le temps d'une soirée costumée un jolie perruque rousse et une robe à paillettes verte ;D.

Deirdre Acaena : J'ai updaté en moins d'un siècle, comme tu l'avais demandé! °fière° Bon, allez, je vais vraiment essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois. Et moins drôle, pour que tu ne souffres plus des abdos et des zygomatiques ;p.

Ginny McGregor : Il a toujours été prévenu que je fasse un nouveau journal Celui de qui, c'était la question. Mes autres projets m'accaparaient trop - et ils m'accaparent encore malheureusement. Enfin, je ne egrette pas ce break Il faut juste que je trouve un rythme.  
Draco A un potentiel comique. C'est quasiment tout ce que j'acorde à ce personnage, alors autant l'exploiter :D.

piTiTE zAZzzZz zAzoU : "Légèrement" loser, Draco? Je vois que tu es une adepte de la litote ;). Vive les losers, les losers sont là pour qu'on se moque d'eux et qu'on oublie qu'on est des losers nous aussi.  
Ben j'ai l'impression que tu es régulièrement dans les réponses aux reviews, maintenant. Brave petite revieweuse °pat pat°.

Mystina : C'est vrai, tu attendais? Tu n'avais pas oublié? °air dramatique°  
Lol, bon, passons. C'est clair que Draco est exploité assez n'importe comment - c'est un personnage à qui il est difficile de donner de la profondeur, et ça m'horripile trop pour que je lise des fics avec lui Et puis bon, le perso du livre est creux, il faut bien le dire. Il y a juste le Tom Felton du premier film qui réveille mon instinct maternel. L'est choupinet! Un peu ridicule, comme je les aime! :)  
J'aime voir Draco comme un homophobe qui a très peur d'être gay et qui passe donc son temps à se rappeler qu'il ne l'est pas. Ce qui peut donner tout au mieux un magnifique refoulé! Ha, quel loser! Mais il est trop jeune ici pour qu'on s'en inquiète vraiment.  
"_j__e ne suis en aucun cas homophobe (y a un homo vachement sympa dans ma classe cette année)_" Je dis pas ça méchamment, hein, mais c'est exactement le genre de choses à ne pas dire Il y avait un homo dans ma classe l'année dernière, ben c'était un gros connard. La sexualité des gens, ça ne peut pas influencer toute leur personnalité, et ils ne peuvent pas être définis par ça Il y a donc ce gars sympa dans ta classe, et j'espère que tu ne penses pas "il est homo" à chaque fois que tu le regardes.  
Gosh, que j'ai l'air moralisatrice. Désolée, ce n'était pas du tout une accusation.

Kero : Non! Non, Kero, ne meurs pas! Je veux tes reviews, moi!  
Lol ;D.

Juliette Subervie : Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Tu sais que je suis l'auteur de cette fic, hein? Lol, je sais c'est idiot mais plein de gens ont cru que j'étais vraiment seulement traductrice et je me sentais bête après. Bref. Draco est profondément détraqué. Et oui, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Mais si pour Snape il y avait de l'espoir, il doit y en avoir pour lui aussi -o-

Mikishine : °rosit° mais de rien, voyons, ce fut un plaisir! Oui, un véritable plaisir d'écrire le journal de Snape Pourvu que j'en trouve autant dans l'écriture du journal de Draco!

astrakane : Ouah, c'est la première fois qu'on me compare à un F1 et, étrangement, je m'en sens flattée ;D! Gros bisou aussi et, tiens, tant qu'on y est, soyons fou, voilà aussi la suite.

bohemio : Comment ça "vu sous cet angle Draco est vraiment stupide"? Y a-t-il vraiment un seul angle sous lequel Draco n'est pas stupide? c'est tout son intérêt, d'ailleurs ;)

Kieiji : Eh oui, je suis humaine, mais non, je ne traduis pas cette fic, je l'écris de bout en bout  
Moi aussi je préférais Snape, peut-être parce qu'il est plus drôle de le ridiculiser qu'un gamin qui se rend ridicule tout seul, mais l'ambiance est différente, tout simplement J'ai tout de même beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.

Morrigane : Oui, enfin, j'ai repris du service et j'ai pris tout de suite des congés payés lol Je devrais vraiment poster plus vite la prochaine fois -.-;!

PsychoticMarshemellow : Si Draco avait internet, au moins, il pourrait aller lire des fics et il s'emmerderait moins Ah, ces Sang-Pur! Bisous!

Hitori No Kami : "_Casser les personnages, c'est un don ou une seconde nature chez toi ?_" Non, voyons, ce n'est que mon métier ;)! °exhibe sa pioche à casser les perso°  
Pas besoin de me dire de faire souffrir Draco, tu sais C'est mon petit hobby personnel :D. (Ah, que c'est chouette quand on peut mêler travail et plaisir!)

myhahou : Arf, je me suis bien amusée à faire de Sev un grand tendre. Le pire c'est que je l'imagine bien senticher de quelqu'un, mais il serait sûrement beaucoup plus insupportable dans ce cas, le genre à se pavaner, et il se prendrait un gros râteau. HA HA HA. Pardon.  
J'aime particulièrement ta deuxième review. Contente que tu ne sois pas traumatisée par ma cruauté envers ton protégé. Je n'ai aucune pitié envers les fouines. Hé, hé. Hum.

Ptite Elfe : Eh! Le Larousse m'écrit des reviews, maintenant! °très impressionnée°

bebelune : Merci! Merci beaucoup! Bravo à toi aussi! Me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien!

Cybele Adam : J'adore tes histoire de Disneyland - enfin, tes histoires de gays, surtout lol ;D. Trop chouxe. Nous, les yaoistes, avons des esprits qui se rencontrent bien souvent! Pour prendre le thé et discuter de choses et d'autres.  
Moi aussi, je devrais relire le permier journal parce que j'ai presque tout oubblié. Vraiment. C'est étrange, du point de vue de l'auteur.  
Merci Cybèle, bisouuuuuuuu.

laurwyn : "_On dirait une petite tête à claque sur pattes! Mais il doit être attachant par certains points coumème!_" Voilà! Tu as complètement saisi le truc ;). C'est comme ça que je le vois - même si le côté "attachant" ne marche que parce que c'est un personnage fictif, hein.  
"_J'imagine déjà bien le ti chou faire sa Diva et demander à ce qu'on rétrécisse son ourlet de 0,32cm, parce que sinon, sa robe allait avoir des faux plis dont le reflet allait jurer avec son teint ou pire, faire resstortir les premières traces de peau grasse juvénile..._" O-O Tu as piraté mon ordinateur et regardé mes fichiers, c'est ça? Non, mais, avoue! : La vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité, mesdames. C'est vous dire.

Loraline : Severus subit des choses injustes parce que s'il était trop heureux trop longtemps, il ne serait plus aussi aigri et méchant et ce serait beaucoup moins drôle ;D.  
Eh oui, rendre le dégré de pitoyabilité de Draco est difficile, mais pas impossible °fière°.

Eiream : Elle est très bien ta review (pourquoi tout le monde aspire après le "constructif"?), à part que bon je sais rarement quoi répondre à part "hum, oh, oui, hein." Lol!  
_"grand-mère Philaxera" Il sort d'où ce nom ??_ Aucune idée. Il est entré sans frapper et sans se présenter.  
Et puis, moque les cheveux de Lucius tant que tu veux, ce n'est pas moi que tu vas offusquer! Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il est drôle lui! J'écrirais bien un journal très court rien que pour lui!

Triskelle : Bah, Chiche est faite quand même avec un peu plus de sérieux que les Diaries! C'est méga-profond et tout et tout. C'est un peu pour ça que ça me bouffe tout mon temps et que je suis en retard dans les autres fics -.-;.  
Contente que ce début de journal de plaise, même si ça ne vaut pas le journal de Snape! Bisous.

chimgrid : Ouais, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la rentrée. C'est vraiment parodier les scènes du livre que je préfère ;).

maikie : Dis, ta review elle s'arrêtait à "rire", ou c'est ffnet qui a encore fait des siennes?  
Bon, en tout cas, tant mieux si tu as aimé le journal de Snape. Et pour répondre à ta question, cette haine des mille-pattes traduit bien évidemment une haine des bestioles qui ont plein de pattes.  
;)

Areia : Merci merci merci!! C'est vrai que c'est court les Diaries, je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai vu que le totalité du journal de Snape était plus courte que le oneshot que j'ai posté récemment Ô-o. Didju.

cornelune : Snape n'était pas non plus un de mes personnages préférés - jusqu'à ce que j'écrive cette fic! Fufufu!  
Je n'étais pas tellement submergée de reviews à l'époque du journal de Snape. C'était un petite fic sans prétention et j'avais tout posté en eulement quelques semaines. Mais là, après ce break, il y a eu ma fic Chiche qui a eu beaucoup de succès, et du coup quand j'ai posté le début du journal de Draco j'ai eu une avalanche de reviews! 4 pages et demie de reviews sur 11 datent d'apèrs la publication du chapitre 8. Fiou! Là ça fait 3heures que je fais les réponses aux reviews, mais heureusement j'arrive à la fin!  
Bisou et merci!

BoB Chiri : Quand tu demandes une suite, tu veux dire, du journal de Snape? C'est possible qu'il y en ait une, un jour. Un jour. J'ai trop de projets de fics déjà.  
Et, oui, Draco est con, ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une découverte ;p.

kyltia : Merci pour le 31 juin, j'ai retifié --; Lol! C'est pas moi, c'est Draco

tite patachou : Plus exactement, je montre sans pitié aucune les personnages dans leur profonde et quotidienne loserie, ce qui, tu as raison, les rends plus humains. Nous sommes tous des losers à un moment dans notre vie. Et c'est tellement plus drôle quand ça arrive aux autres ;p.  
Tu suis Chiche aussi?

Sinwen : C'est moi le vrai auteur! Le coup des traductions, c'est pour rire, voyons Je me la joue "qui se base sur des documents authentiques", vois-tu ;). Merci pour ta review.

Severia Dousbrune : Tu rigoles, mais j'avais effectivement prévu d'écrire le journal de Croûtard! En un seul chapitre, cependant Seulement, tout le monde m'a découragé de le faire, alors bon. Pas drôles, mes amis, parfois.

leaurrhââ : Au début, je me demandais qui était cette folle Mais heureusement que tu as signé "laura de la fac" mdr! Je veux voir ma constellation!!! lol  
oui, mes chapitres sont courts, mais c'est parce que les plus courtes sont les meilleures! Et là c'est abominable, je me rends compte que mon esprit mal tourné est plus fou que jamais à 3h du matin et que je ne pourrai probablement plus jamais réutiliser cette expression sans penser à _ça_. Oh my Tip'.  
Faut qu'on se refasse une bouffe, mon lapin!

elyow : Je continue! Je n'ai pas l'air, mais je ne fais que ça! (Eh merde, j'ai toujours pas révisé mes partiels de lundi --;)

Mailine : Oui bon alors j'ai pas tout compris °sort son carnet et ses lunettes de psy° Quelle est cette histoire de tournure sentimentale? Tu t'es mise à préférer les shorty aux petites culottes? Mais réponds, ne me laisse pas ainsi dans le doute et l'ignorance!

Luthien : Ouuuh la pas-douée euuuuh ;p Lol, Draco il a atteint un tel stade de la bêtise que ça en devient de l'art, vois-tu. Ha. C'est beau ce que je dis.

Illusion Industry : Oui, hein, termine donc ça cette semaine, non mais oh. ;)

----------------------------------------

_Seconde partie : Août_

**Mardi 31 juillet**

_10:25 a.m._  
Enfin une bonne nuit de repos _sans cauchemar_. Sûrement grâce à ma veilleuse en forme de têtard que j'ai demandé à Dobby de descendre du grenier (cet incapable est resté coincé une demi-heure dans une toile d'araignée géante). Chère petite veilleuse. Il faudra que je pense à la mettre dans ma valise avant de partir à Poudlard.  
On va au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Ma complexion s'est à peu près remise des récentes horreurs nocturnes. Suis prêt à affronter le monde.

_5:00 p.m._  
Ai fait une rencontre plus qu'intéressante chez "Madam Malkin, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers", aujourd'hui. J'étais en plein essayage et j'essayais de faire comprendre à cette bouchée de Malkin que ma robe devait descendre très exactement six centimètres au-dessus de l'os saillant du côté extérieur de ma cheville délicate, de sorte que l'on aperçoive juste une petite parcelle de peau entre le haut de mes chaussettes basses et l'ourlet quand je marcherai.  
C'est un des trucs de séduction au quotidien de Maman, "suggérer sans dévoiler", sauf que elle, elle l'applique essentiellement pour son décolleté. Elle dit qu'elle m'enseignera aussi le truc du décolleté, plus tard. Des fois, je me demande si elle sait vraiment que je suis un garçon. Bien entendu, elle prétend que c'est pour que je sache distinguer le raffinement chez une femme. («Comment crois-tu que j'ai attiré l'attention de ton père?» qu'elle me fait. Comme si je ne savais pas que le soir où ils sont sortis ensemble, Papa était bourré et Maman venait de se faire larguer!) "Raffinement chez une femme", mes fesses. Et si en réalité elle m'élevait comme la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eue?  
Bon, j'admets que des individus à la vue basse ou à la cervelle atrophiée m'ont déjà appelé "ma petite". Mais après tout je suis jeune, ma virilité ne fera que s'affirmer avec le temps. Même si côté antécédents familiaux ça laisse à désirer et que, s'il fallait compter sur l'un ou l'autre de mes parents pour un don d'hormones mâles, eh bien, je préférerais encore demander à Maman  
Mais revenons à nos ourlets.  
J'étais donc en train de prodiguer de judicieux conseils pour essayer de rendre acceptable l'espèce de sac réglementaire qu'on doit porter pour l'école, quand Malkin m'a planté _au beau milieu d'une phrase_ pour aller accueillir un client. J'ai attendu qu'elle revienne pour lui dire ce que je pensais de sa façon de traiter un bon client comme moi, mais finalement, je n'ai rien dit. Parce que quand elle a fait grimper le nouveau venu sur le tabouret à côté du mien, j'ai aussitôt remarqué un truc extraordinaire. JE POUVAIS VOIR LE SOMMET DE SON CRÂNE!  
Au client, pas à Malkin. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun mérite à voir le sommet du crâne de quelqu'un depuis un tabouret - ou si peu.  
Mais le client, lui, une espèce de gringalet aux grands yeux stupides, je le dominais littéralement! Tu comprends ce que je te dis? _Il était plus petit que moi!_ Après une brève inspection j'ai pu constater que ce n'était ni un Gobelin, ni un nain, ni un farfadet, ni un lutin, mais bel et bien un humain comme moi (enfin, comme moi, façon de parler, n'est-ce pas, il n'avait ni la classe, ni le physique, ni le gel - et pourtant, Salazar sait qu'il eu besoin du gel). J'ai voulu mener mon enquête plus loin et m'assurer qu'il avait mon âge - ma satisfaction s'en serait trouvée quelque peu amoindrie s'il s'était avéré qu'il avait huit ans. La robe noire que lui avait fait mettre Malkin mettait les chances de mon côté, aussi lui ai-je demandé de l'air le plus désintéressé possible s'il rentrait à Poudlard également Ce quoi il a acquiescé de son air ahuri!  
D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a pas fait grand-chose d'autre pendant que j'essayais d'entretenir avec lui un semblant de conversation. Ah, si, il a aussi fait "non".  
En fait, je préfère ça, je n'aime pas les gens qui s'écoutent parler. Je veux dire, c'est tellement absurde, quand on peut m'écouter parler, moi.  
Tandis que j'observais la lueur de presque intelligence qui vacillait malgré tout derrière ses lunettes, chose qui a toujours fait défaut à Crabbe et Goyle (la lueur, pas les lunettes, non, oh, non non, pas les lunettes), je me suis dit qu'en plus de mes gorilles, un larbin un peu plus mauviette dans son genre serait tout à fait appréciable.  
Je le veux je le veux je le veux!!!

_5:30 p.m._  
Plus j'y pense et plus ça me paraît une bonne idée. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à devenir son dieu, étant donné qu'il est capable d'éprouver de l'admiration même pour l'espèce d'être mi-homme mi-bête que ce taré de Dumbledore a nommé garde-boue. Non, attends, c'est pas ça. Garde-manger. Garde-fou. Oh, peu importe. Garde-bidule. Eh bien ce type, mon futur adorateur inconditionnel, il le trouve "très intelligent". Ça veut tout dire, pas vrai?

_5:40 p.m._  
Jamais vu d'individu plus répugnant que ce garde-meuble. Poilu comme un mammouth, baraqué comme dix paires de Crabbe et Goyle, et, si l'on en croit le parapluie rose qu'il se trimballe, gay. Eurk. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il donnerait en drag-queen Aaaargh!

.

**Mercredi 1er août**  
_  
2:00 p.m._  
La rumeur court comme quoi Harry Potter serait venu au Chemin de Traverse pendant que j'y étais moi-même hier.  
Du moins, c'est ce que prétend le Sorcière Hebdo de cette semaine.

_2:10 p.m._  
Ils disent également que, selon des sources sûres, la taille de sa baguette serait de 27,5 cm! Comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient savoir ça? Je suis positivement ré-vol-té par ce monceau de bobards.  
Ma baguette à moi ne mesure que 22,5 cm.

.

**Vendredi 3 août**

_2:40 p.m._  
Ai dit à Papa que je voulais avoir mon propre balai à Poudlard. Il a dit qu'avec ses relations au Ministère, il pourrait s'arranger pour qu'on me laisse avoir un balai même si je ne suis qu'en première année. Ha ha! J'en étais sûr.

.

**Samedi 4 août**

_11:00 a.m._  
On va aller me chercher un nouveau balai cet après-midi. Je ne peux décemment pas me montrer en public avec un balai aussi dépassé que le Nimbus de la collection de printemps dernier.  
J'ai quand même dû scier le vieux Nimbus en deux pour convaincre Papa, comme quoi l'homme est assez peu réceptif.

_4:35 p.m._  
J'ai mon nouveau balai! Au magasin, j'ai hésité une heure et quart entre le Nimbus 2000 et le Tempête des Sables. Je n'ai jamais eu de Tempête, et le nom est classe, mais d'un autre côté ma mère a un Tempête des Neige, alors je me demandais si ce n'était pas un peu des balais de fille. Mais le vendeur a mis judicieusement en avant que la couleur du bois du Tempête des Sables s'accordait parfaitement avec mes cheveux, et Papa en avait un peu marre je crois alors il a décidé qu'on le prenait.  
J'ai volé dessus dans le jardin tout à l'heure et il est vraiment génial. Quand la nuit est tombée j'ai voulu continuer à voler à l'intérieur, mais malheureusement Maman m'a très vite envoyé dans ma chambre après que j'ai cassé l'urne qui contenait les cendres de Grand-Oncle Cesar. Saperlipopette. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais cru cette histoire comme quoi Grand-Oncle Cesar avait fait ignifuger son dentier.

.

**Dimanche 5 août**

_9:10 a.m._  
Ai rêvé qu'un dentier claqueur dévorait mon balai tout neuf!!! (Et mes parents.)

_5:25 p.m._  
Ai vu en volant sur mon Tempête qu'on avait de nouveaux voisins. Pas la moindre idée de quand ils se sont installés. Il faut dire que "voisin" est un terme relatif, l'habitation la plus proche du manoir est à un demi kilomètre.  
Les voisins ont un fils. Je le sais, parce que je me suis écrasé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre.

.

**Lundi 6 août**

_6:00 p.m._  
Ai rendu visite au voisin pour lui montrer que je sais réussir mes atterrissages - j'ai eu la malchance d'être déstabilisé par un trou d'air la dernière fois, ce qui peut arriver aux meilleurs.  
Le voisin était dans le jardin et il s'est caché sous la table de jardin en me voyant arriver. Ça m'a légèrement vexé, mais ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il n'ait pas vu comment ma robe s'est accrochée dans les poils du balai quand j'ai voulu descendre. Quand il est sorti de sous la table, j'ai pu constater que ce n'était en fait qu'un gamin. Il a dit qu'il avait neuf ans et qu'il s'appelait Andrew. Je trouve que c'est un nom de tapette, mais je n'ai rien dit.  
Ce mioche est inintéressant au possible, le genre qui se la ramène, alors qu'il n'est même pas un Sang-Pur. Rien de ce qu'il peut dire ne m'atteint.  
Je me fiche totalement qu'il ait dit que mon Tempête était un balai de fille.

.

**Mardi 7 août**

_7:45 p.m._  
Papa ne veut pas m'acheter un autre balai. C'est totalement injuste. J'ai dit que je n'irai pas à Poudlard avec un balai de fille. Il a dit qu'alors, je n'irai pas à Poudlard.  
Suis complètement désemparé.

.

**Jeudi 9 août**

_3:50 p.m._  
Il pleut.  
Me suis entraîné à voler dans les couloirs du manoir. Ai abîmé un des tableaux très vieux, très chers et très moches de Papa. Je décline toute responsabilité, ce balai n'est de toute évidence pas adapté à ma morphologie.

_9:20 p.m._  
Papa n'a pas voulu me croire quand j'ai dit que c'était la faute du balai. Il a boudé pendant tout le dîner et n'a pas voulu reprendre de gratin.  
J'étais dans mes petits souliers.

.

**Vendredi 10 août**

_5:30 p.m._  
Ai détruit les rosiers de Maman en faisant du vol en rase-mottes sur mon balai. Maman était très fâchée de ce que j'avais fait à ses rosiers. Elle ne s'est pas inquiétée de ce que les rosiers m'avaient fait, à moi.  
J'ai mal.

_5:55 p.m._  
Dobby est incompétent. Il dit que toutes mes égratignures ont disparu et que je ne devrais plus rien sentir, maintenant qu'il m'a soigné. Il sous-entend quoi, que _j'imagine_ avoir mal?

_6:00 p.m._  
Ai envoyé Dobby s'aplatir le nez dans le gaufrier. Je l'entends hurler d'ici.  
Me sens un petit peu mieux.

.

**Samedi 11 août**

_7:00 p.m._  
Ai cassé deux vitres en faisant du balai aujourd'hui.  
Je crois que Papa et Maman en ont un peu marre, même si je ne saurais dire exactement d'où me vient cette impression.

.

**Dimanche 12 août**

_10:15 p.m._  
Papa et Maman sont en train de discuter en bas. J'espère qu'ils ne veulent pas me déshériter ou me faire adopter ou me vendre à un Moldu trafiquant d'organes. Je pense m'être suffisamment excusé pour avoir surgi en trombe par la fenêtre de leur chambre alors qu'_ils y étaient tous les deux_, et tout de même, dans l'histoire, le plus traumatisé, c'est moi.  
J'essaie de ne me persuader que je n'ai rien vu pour ne pas avoir encore des cauchemars ce soir.

.

**Lundi 13 août**

_10:30 a.m._  
Papa m'emmène au Ministère!!  
Il dit qu'il veut me présenter à ses collègues et me faire connaître l'endroit où il travaille. Je suis si heureux qu'il soit fier de moi au point de me montrer à des gens!  
Me demande pourquoi lui et Maman n'ont pas arrêté d'échanger des clins d'il et des regards entendus.

_5:40 p.m._  
Visite du Ministère très instructive, vraiment. J'ai appris notamment qu'il ne faut pas essayer de prendre les pièces dans la grande fontaine de l'entrée, c'est très mal vu.  
Papa m'a présenté à une foule de gens très biens, et j'ai joué mon rôle de fils parfait avec un certain brio, je pense. Je crois que tout le monde était jaloux de Papa. Je retiens tout de même ce type, Shackletruc, qui a dit en me regardant : « On en mangerait.» Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve ça assez déplacé.  
Le patron de Papa, Fudge, est un crétin fini. Papa m'a expliqué pourquoi il fallait qu'il lui lèche les bottes, et j'ai bien compris, mais quand même, il m'a fait une très mauvaise impression. Il a parlé avec Papa pendant un quart d'heure avant de finir par remarquer ma présence. Il a baissé les yeux sur moi et il a fait : « Oh, mais tu étais là, mon petit? Je ne t'avais pas vu!» ce que j'ai trouvé très grossier dans un premier temps, d'autant plus qu'en repartant il a fait à Papa : « Vous avez une fillette charmante!»  
Je vais aller faire du balai pour me détendre.

_6:00 p.m._  
MON BALAI A DISPARU!!! Comme ça, pouf, envolé! Enfin, c'est ce que prétendent mes parents. Quand on est rentré, le placard où il était rangé sous clef était ouvert, et la fenêtre la plus proche aussi. Papa a dit qu'il avait dû vouloir retourner à la vie sauvage.  
Je crois que mon géniteur me prend pour un débile léger.

.

**Mardi 14 août**

_2:10 p.m._  
Ne me remets pas de la perte du balai. Je ne l'ai eu que dix jours, et je commençais tout juste à m'y habituer. Certes, c'était un balai de fille et je le détestais, mais c'était quand même mon balai.

_2:20 p.m._  
Je gis, agonisant, sur mon lit de larmes. Maman m'a apporté de la glace à la vanille pour me réconforter. Pathétique effort, Maman. Le chagrin me coupe tout appétit. J'ai mangé la glace quand même, mais c'était bien pour lui faire plaisir.

_2:30 p.m._  
Pauvre Tempête des Sables, tout seul dans le grand monde. Qui sait ce qui lui est arrivé? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Dobby l'ait vendu pour se faire de l'argent de poche, le rat. Maman dit que c'est impossible, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

_2:40 p.m._  
Ai envoyé Dobby se suspendre par la langue à la corde à linge.  
Commence à craindre qu'un jour, je sois à court d'idées de punitions pour Dobby.

_6:30 p.m._  
Papa vient de rentrer en s'exclamant : « J'en ai tiré un bon prix!»  
Si j'étais dans mon état normal, j'aurais cherché à savoir de quoi il parlait, mais la douleur causée par la disparition du balai est trop forte en moi. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait m'en consoler.  
Sauf, peut-être, un Nimbus 2000.

.

**Mercredi 15 août**

_7:00 p.m._  
Papa refuse de m'acheter un nouveau balai. Je le déteste.  
Il me dit d'essayer de penser à ce que ressentirait mon Tempête s'il revenait un jour à la maison et qu'il voyait qu'il a été remplacé par un autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaie de faire en disant cela, mais tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne croit pas vraiment ce qu'il raconte.

.

**Jeudi 16 août**

_10:00 a.m._  
ON A REÇU UNE CARTE POSTALE DU BALAI!  
Je ne plaisante pas. C'est une carte postale d'Uruguay, qui dit :  
"_Cher Draco,  
Je m'excuse d'être parti sans rien te dire, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de parcourir le monde. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je reviendrai, mais sache que tu as été un excellent maître. J'aimerais juste que, en souvenir de moi, tu n'acquières pas de nouveau balai avant qu'un an se soit écoulé sans nouvelles de moi.  
Bien sincèrement,  
Ton Tempête_"  
Est-il vraiment possible qu'un balai sache écrire? Même si c'est plutôt mal écrit. Ça ressemble assez à ce que donnerait l'écriture de Papa s'il écrivait de la main gauche, pour te dire.

_6:40 p.m._  
J'ai montré la carte à Papa. Il a dit que j'avais eu tort de m'en faire et qu'on ferait comme le Tempête l'avait demandé.  
Je dois dire que je suis encore trop sidéré pour contester.

.

**Vendredi 17 août**

_3:00 p.m._  
Je reprends peu à peu goût à la vie en pensant que, tout de même, pour faire tout le chemin jusqu'en Uruguay en moins de deux jours, mon Tempête, c'était sûrement pas un balai de fille.

.

**Dimanche 19 août**

_9:20 a.m._  
Quelle poisse! Je n'ai plus une goutte de gel pour les cheveux.  
Je pourrais peut-être m'en passer, maintenant que j'ai une baguette magique? J'ai promis à Papa et Maman de ne pas l'utiliser, mais ce n'est pas exactement comme s'ils avaient à le savoir, n'est-ce pas?

_9:50 a.m._  
Dans le _Grand livre de la capilliculture chez soi_ de Papa, il y a une formule vraiment pratique qui fait le même effet que le gel, mais sans le côté brillant et collant.  
Seulement, je m'interroge : est-ce que le côté brillant et collant ne fait pas justement partie du charme de la chose?

_10:00 a.m._  
Cette formule stupide n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre effet.

_10:05 a.m._  
**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_10:10 a.m._  
Ok, ok, on se calme.  
Des cheveux, ça ne disparaît pas comme ça.

_10:15 a.m._  
Bon, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : ça disparaît comme ça.

_10:20 a.m._  
RÉFLÉCHIS DRACO, RÉFLÉCHIS.  
Si ça disparaît comme ça, ça peut sûrement revenir tout aussi facilement.

_10:25 a.m._  
Ou pas.

_10:30 a.m._  
**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_10:35 a.m._  
Il ne sert à rien de paniquer.

_10:45 a.m._  
Je vais me recoucher et me réveiller pour découvrir que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

_12:15 a.m._  
Je me suis réveillé persuadé que mes cheveux avaient repoussé, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'est un peu l'inverse de l'effet recherché.

_12:30 a.m._  
Ai trop honte pour sortir de ma chambre. Ai dit à Maman que je n'avais pas faim à travers la porte.

_12:50 a.m._  
Je meurs de faim.

_1:00 p.m._  
GRRROUIIIRRRK.  
(Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon estomac n'aurait pas légitimement droit à la parole dans ce journal.)

_1:15 p.m._  
Ai retrouvé une boîte de gâteaux sous mon lit. Il restait un biscuit sec dedans. En fait il était tellement sec que j'ai failli me casser une dent dessus. Je devrais penser à oublier de la nourriture sous mon lit plus régulièrement.

_1:30 p.m._  
Ai sonné Dobby pour qu'il m'apporte à manger. J'ai cru que ses énormes globes oculaires allaient me sauter au visage quand il m'a vu. Il a dit stupidement : "Le jeune Maître essaie une nouvelle coiffure?"  
Je l'ai menacé de mille tourments s'il lâchait un mot mes parents à ce sujet. Il a marmonné en repartant qu'il avait l'habitude. Cet elfe devient insolent.

_1:45 p.m._  
Miam. J'adore le saumon fumé. Surtout les toasts.

_2:00 p.m._  
Mère veut rentrer dans chambre! Elle prétend qu'elle vient m'apporter les chaussettes que Dobby a repassées, mais suis sûr que cet elfe diabolique a laissé échapper quelque chose! Honnêtement, depuis quand Maman s'occupe de ranger mes chaussettes?

_3:10 p.m._  
J'ai examiné mon crâne dans la glace. Mes cheveux ne repoussent pas encore. J'ai peur que ça se remarque toujours d'ici demain.

_4:30 p.m._  
Toujours pas de signe des cheveux. Je m'enfonce d'heure en heure dans un abîme de désespoir.

_5:40 p.m._  
Maman est revenue à ma porte en disant qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Enfin elle est honnête et elle laisse tomber ses histoires de chaussettes.

_5:50 p.m._  
Maman parle derrière la porte depuis dix minutes et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle me veut! Ce n'est pas en monologuant sur la réputation de la famille, les traditions à perpétrer et la richesse phénoménale des Parkinson qu'elle va établir une relation mère-fils.  
Qui sont les Parkinson, d'abord?

_6:00 p.m._  
Je ne savais pas que ma mère pouvait avoir un tel débit de parole. Je ne comprends rien du tout à ses histoires de "beau parti" et de "fille à marier", mais étant donné qu'en vingt minutes elle m'a déjà appelé trois fois "mon chéri", deux fois "mon lapin" et une fois "mon canard" (la seule fois en onze ans de vie commune), je pense être en droit de m'inquiéter.

_6:05 p.m._  
J'ai été trahi par ma propre mère!!!  
Elle a fini son discours en avouant qu'elle cherchait à m'expliquer pourquoi il était prévu que _j'épouse Pansy Parkinson_!  
Je suis à court de mots pour décrire l'état de stupeur dans lequel je me trouve! Il me faudrait remplir au moins trois pages de points d'exclamation!  
Je ne connais même pas cette Pansy!  
Pourquoi, _POURQUOI_ a-t-il fallu que je naisse beau, noble et fortuné?!?

_6:30 p.m._  
Celle-Qui-Fut-Ma-Mère me conjure de sortir de ma chambre.  
Je l'ai reniée, je ne lui dois donc plus aucune obéissance.

_6:40 p.m._  
Papa commence à s'énerver, il dit qu'il faut que je sorte pour accueillir les Parkinson qui doivent arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour le dîner! J'en déduis que lui aussi est dans le coup Je ne peux prétendre qu'il ne me déçoit pas, mais j'hésite à le renier également parce que je tiens à mon patronyme.

_6:50 p.m._  
Papa a forcé la porte de ma chambre. Quel est l'idiot qui a inventé un sort pour déverrouiller les serrures?  
Celle-Qui-Fut-Ma-Mère s'est évanouie en me voyant. Avec toutes ces émotions, j'en avais oublié la fugue de ma chevelure.

_6:55 p.m._  
CQFMM veut couper les cheveux de Papa pour me faire une perruque. Papa n'est pas d'accord.

_7:10 p.m._  
Les Parkinson viennent d'arriver. Je vais devoir sortir des toilettes. De toute façon, je crois que Maman a abandonné l'idée de me faire mettre un de ses chapeaux; la voie doit être libre. Je vais voir si je peux m'enfuir discrètement par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

.

**Lundi 20 août**

_9:30 a.m._  
La soirée d'hier a été pour le moins mouvementée.  
Je n'ai pas réussi à m'échapper. J'ai atteint la cuisine sans encombre, mais quand je me suis retrouvé sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, j'ai commencé à me poser les questions que ne se posent jamais les héros des romans de Bathilda Heartland, à savoir où vais-je aller, qu'est-ce que je vais me prendre quand je rentrerai, et est-ce qu'il ne doit pas pleuvoir cette nuit?  
Du coup, j'ai refermé la fenêtre et je suis allé rejoindre les invités au salon.  
Les Parkinson ont eu l'air assez perturbés par mon absence de cheveux (j'espérais plus ou moins que cela passerait inaperçu, mais tant pis). Mrs Parkinson a fait à son mari d'un air terrifié : « Tu as fiancé notre fille à un _skinhead_?!» et Mr Parkinson s'est penché vers moi pour me demander : « Est-ce que tu te drogues, mon garçon?»  
Ça n'a pas du tout plu à mes parents, tu peux me croire. Ma mère s'est lancée dans des explications fumeuses sur une épidémie de poux dans le quartier, et non seulement ça sentait le bobard à 500 mètres, mais en plus c'était plutôt vexant, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me relever d'une telle honte. Si, je sais. On m'a présenté à Pansy Parkinson.  
Ha ha ha.  
La pauvre fille est tellement hideuse que j'ai failli en mourir de rire. Elle ne s'en est pas offusquée cependant, car ma carence capillaire l'avait mise dans un état à peu près équivalent. On ne pouvait donc pas se regarder sans glousser, ce que les adultes en présence ont pris, je crois, pour un genre d'amour naissant. On ne voit que ce qu'on veut bien voir, n'est-ce pas. En tout cas, ça a détendu l'ambiance pour un temps.  
Les parents nous ont laissés, Pansy et moi, légèrement à l'écart, et parlaient très fort en faisant mine de nous ignorer totalement - les adultes et leur subtilité. Ce n'était pas trop embarrassant du fait qu'il semblait évident que Pansy trouvait la situation aussi grotesque que moi. Elle m'a demandé quelle était la véritable raison de ma calvitie. J'ai répondu avec désinvolture : « Il arrive un jour où un homme doit savoir défier l'autorité parentale.»  
Je peux te dire qu'elle était impressionnée.  
Elle a dit : « Moi non plus ça ne m'enchantait pas cette histoire de mariage arrangé, mais avec le temps j'avais fini par me faire une raison.»  
Alors comme ça, elle, elle était au courant depuis belle lurette! C'est injuste! Il paraît qu'on avait deux ans aux fiançailles et que jusqu'à cet âge on se voyait souvent. Ça m'étonne de ne garder aucun souvenir d'une fille avec une tête pareille, mais, maintenant que j'y pense, ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi j'ai toujours été persuadé, bien que mes parents me jurent le contraire, qu'à une époque on avait eu un chien.  
Le repas était OK même si tout du long je n'ai pratiquement pas regardé Pansy de peur qu'elle me coupe l'appétit. On n'a pas tellement parlé non plus, parce que je suis un garçon et qu'elle est une fille et donc je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu se dire. Papa parlait avec Mr Parkinson et Maman avec Mme Parkinson parce que c'est ainsi que vont les choses : les femmes bavardent sur la mode et les potins, pendant que les hommes abordent des sujets importants, comme la politique et l'économie; ça vient du fait que le cerveau des femmes est plus petit et ne peut donc s'encombrer que d'informations de moindre importance, et c'est pour ça que papa et Maman ne se parlent presque jamais. Certes, j'ai toujours été plus versé dans les premiers sujets que les seconds, mais j'avancerai les arguments d'un père souvent absent et d'une mère qui a toujours voulu avoir une fille. La différence du cerveau reste et Pansy est un cas de stupidité féminine assez chronique. Le signe le plus évident en étant que, accaparée par mon crâne chauve, elle n'a même pas remarqué à quel point je pouvais être séduisant par ailleurs. Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir eu le nez écrasé contre une porte à la naissance, moi. Je parierais que sa mère s'amusait à la lancer contre le mur quand elle était bébé.  
À la fin du repas et après quelques verres de Martini, la théorie de Papa était différente de la mienne. Il a fait en rigolant à Mr Parkinson : « Dites un peu, votre femme, elle vous a cocufié avec un pékinois pour mettre au monde Pansy?» Et il est parti à rire comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus drôle du monde. Je crois qu'il était saoul.  
Mr Parkinson l'était aussi, mais chez lui l'alcool se révèle sous d'autres formes que l'humour, et il a écrasé son poing en plein dans la pommette gauche de Papa. Je suis sûr que s'il n'avait pas perdu conscience, il aurait été très fâché. Mais en l'occurrence c'est Maman qui s'est chargée de venger Papa d'un direct dans le nez Mr Parkinson, qui s'est écroulé à son tour, avant d'aller auprès de Papa (Maman, pas Mr Parkinson). Mrs Parkinson était outrée mais elle avait trop peur de Maman et son direct du droit pour engager une bagarre, aussi a-t-elle ranimé son propre mari et commencé à lui glapir dans l'oreille que les Malfoy étaient tous dégénérés et qu'elle ne marierait pas sa fille à un skinhead. Pansy a renchéri qu'elle avait également de plus hauts objectifs sociaux, Maman a dit qu'elle ne laisserait pas la descendance des Malfoy être défigurée par les gênes du nez de Pansy, et Papa a émis un ronflement sonore qu'on aurait pu prendre pour une approbation. C'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'en fait, tout le monde était d'accord.  
Me voilà donc de nouveau célibataire tel que j'ai toujours cru l'être, et je pars chez le coiffeur dans moins d'une heure pour qu'il fasse repousser mes cheveux. J'ai été très étonné d'apprendre que les coiffeurs ne savaient pas que prendre les cheveux des gens.  
J'ai hâte que mes cheveux soient de retour. J'ai froid sans eux et le bonnet gratte.

_12:00 p.m._  
Cheveux de nouveau à leur juste place. N'ai pas compté, mais suppose qu'ils sont tous là. Sergio est mon coiffeur depuis que j'ai des cheveux à coiffer, je lui fais confiance. Je l'aime bien, c'est le seul coiffeur que je connais qui ne batte pas des mains en sautillant la bouche en cur quand un client arrive (en fait je ne connais que deux coiffeurs, mais je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup comme _ça_, et je dis non. Je ne peux simplement pas me résoudre à tourner le dos à ceux qui ont ce genre de murs).  
En plus, il a une super collection de tee-shirts avec un arc-en-ciel dessus.

.

**Mardi 21 août**

_10:10 a.m._  
J-10 pour la rentrée de Poudlard! Je suis tout excité!

_12:00 a.m._  
L'excitation est retombée. Je m'ennuie de nouveau.

.

**Mercredi 22 août**

_4:00 p.m._  
Papa m'a dit de lire mes livres de cours pour m'occuper et prendre de l'avance. C'est super chiant, à part en potions, où on doit découper plein de trucs crades.  
Je ne peux pas croire que Papa et Maman sachent qu'on nous fait faire des trucs aussi dégoûtants et ne réagissent pas. Quand j'étais petit, je n'avais pas le droit d'aller dans le même bac à sable que les autres, j'en avais un exprès pour moi, désinfecté et 100 hygiénique.

.

**Jeudi 23 août**

_5:20 p.m._  
Papa m'a prévenu que je ferais mieux de travailler un peu plus si je veux faire honneur à la famille.  
Je ne comprends plus, là. À quoi ça sert d'être Serpentard, si on ne triche pas aux devoirs?

_5:45 p.m._  
Et si je n'étais pas réparti à Serpentard?

_5:50 p.m._  
Non, c'était pour rire.

.

**Vendredi 24 août**

_3:30 p.m._  
Le voisin, Andrew, est passé tout à l'heure. Il avait un Tempête des Sables exactement comme le mien. Et après, il prétend que c'est un balai de fille! Il était juste jaloux.  
Suis nostalgique.  
Je me demande pourquoi le mien ne m'écrit plus.

.

**Samedi 25 août**

_6:00 p.m._  
Dans une semaine, c'est la rentrée. Ai lu la moitié du livre de Potions. Suis t. t. fier.  
J'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à regarder Dobby s'enfoncer des clous dans les doigts sous mon ordre.  
J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand Maman le punira parce qu'il a mis du sang sur le tapis.

_7:00 p.m._  
Maman m'a puni _moi_ parce que j'ai "abîmé l'elfe" et qu'il n'arrive pas à faire correctement la cuisine!  
Si on n'a même plus le droit de s'amuser, alors!

.

**Lundi 27 août**

_4:50 p.m._  
Suis effaré par la bêtise maternelle.  
Elle m'a forcé à déballer toute ma malle pour Poudlard que j'ai passé trois heures à faire faire à Dobby, sous prétexte que je ne pars pas avant samedi et que j'aurai encore besoin de mes affaires d'ici là.  
Pour qui elle me prend? Je ne suis pas stupide, j'avais laissé mon gel et mon filet à cheveux à portée de main!

.

**Mercredi 29 août**

_2:35 p.m._  
C'est tout de même merveilleux de se dire que je vais entrer à _Poudlard_. Je vais rencontrer plein de gens - qui m'admireront, forcément (je me demande combien de temps il faudra à mon fan-club pour se former?). Je vais revoir le binoclard que j'ai trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse et il deviendra mon esclave aimant ("aimant", comme "qui aime", pas comme les trucs en forme de lettres qui se mettent sur les frigos. Et "qui aime _platoniquement_", il va sans dire). Je vais avoir des figures respectables pour professeurs, qui seront de meilleurs exemples pour moi que mes soi-disant parents. Il faudra travailler, aussi, mais ce sera sûrement facile, et je n'en deviendrai qu'encore plus intelligent. Enfin, il faudra travailler quand même, je sais bien. On aura des devoirs à rendre. Des notes. Je n'ai jamais eu de note. Il faudra lutter pour être le meilleur de la promotion. Il faudra apprendre les leçons. Il faudra bien suivre les cours. Il faudra parfois passer des journées entières à réviser. Parfois même une partie de la nuit.

_2:40 p.m._  
C'est quand, les vacances?

.

**Vendredi 31 août**

_4:15 p.m._  
Maman a supervisé la composition de ma malle. Tiens-toi bien. Elle a refusé que j'emporte ma veilleuse têtard! Ainsi que ses Bathilda Heartland, sa crème anti-ride, et la plus grande partie de ce qui est nécessaire à mon confort personnel, à savoir : bonnet pour le bain, chaussons pour sortie du bain, chaussons pour sortie du lit, oreiller pour lecture au coin du feu, oreiller pour sieste dans un fauteuil, oreiller pour repos dans un canapé, petit tabouret pour rehausser les pieds en cours, chaise spéciale pour me faire paraître plus grand, lots de draps en soie, de serviettes de tables en lin et de serviettes de bain brodées à mes initiales - et j'en passe!  
Et par contre, elle tient à ce que j'emmène TOUS mes livres de cours. Cette femme et moi n'avons pas le même sens des valeurs. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas vraiment ma mère, et elle n'en sait rien!

_5:30 p.m._  
Je vais à Poudlard!  
Je vais à Poudlard!

_6:45 p.m._  
Je veux pas y aller!  
Je veux pas y aller!

_6:55 p.m._  
Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'engage volontairement dans une année de souffrances inutiles?

_7:20 p.m.  
_Maman m'a donné des cachets contre l'angoisse.  
Je ne suis pas angoissé, voyons.

_7:30 p.m._  
J'aime bien ces cachets, ils ont un goût de pomme.

_7:45 p.m._  
Je vais à Poudlard!  
Je vais à Poudlard!

_8:00 p.m._  
J'aime vraiment bien ces cachets.

_8:10 p.m._  
Ça veut dire quoi "dose maximale à ne pas dépasser", exactement?

_8:30 p.m._  
Je vais à Poudlard!  
J'aime Poudlard!  
Poudlard est mon ami et les ouistitis aussi!  
J'aime mon Papa et ma Maman!  
J'aime mon journal!  
Youpiii!

.

.

----------------------------------------  
Voilà une fin heureuse!  
Je n'ai pas commencé le 3e chapitre Logiquement, une fois à Poudlard ça devrait être plus facile mais je n'ose rien promettre Ne m'en veuillez pas é-è!!!  
Bonne année à tous!  
----------------------------------------


End file.
